La otra vida de Christian y el escape de Ana
by moon1523
Summary: Christian tiene secretos que han salido a la luz gracias a Elena, su empresa esta por caer y arrastra a Ana en todo,debido a las circunstancias, deben separarse, Ana se cuestiona quien es en verdad el hombre al que ama, mientras que se ve obligada a huir con el nuevo guardaespaldas por el cual comenzara a tener sentimientos...
1. Primera señal

_Los personajes no son míos, la historia sin embargo sí, es algo diferente, tendrá más acción e intrigas, sé que alamejor me malviaje pero espero que la disfruten, total, es un fanfic y podemos hacer lo que queramos :P. Saludos! _

Despierto y lo primero que veo es la figura perfecta de Christian. Madre mía…jamás me cansare de verlo con poca ropa. A pesar de que solo han pasado… ¿Qué? ¿Dos meses? Desde que lo conocí me siento completamente enamorada de él. El nota mi punzante mirada y gira su cabeza para darme una de esas medias sonrisas que tanto me fascina.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista? – me dice juguetón.

-Siempre—le digo con una sonrisa mañanera mientras me despabilo un poco.

-Aún es temprano nena, puedes dormir otro poco si gustas.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Apenas van a dar las 5 am. Tengo una junta a primera hora lejos de aquí, me llevara casi todo el día y no quería despertarte—se acerca mientras se ajusta el pantalón y sensualmente se coloca arriba de mí, me toma las muñecas y las coloca sobre mi cabeza- Casi me duele tener que dejarte.

-No lo hagas. No vayas a esa junta, quédate y pasemos el día justo así—le digo como si fuera una niña pequeña que quiere un capricho, odiaba alejarme de Christian cuando estaba tan de buen humor.

-Prometo no entretenerme en absolutamente nada, siempre y cuando me prometas que me estarás esperando justo así. – me da un tierno pero firme beso en los labios. Automáticamente me muevo debajo de el para invitarlo a entrar en mí, pero el como siempre, huele mis intenciones y se aleja con una sonrisa.

-Que cruel…

-Nena, si continuo con esto jamás llegare a mi junta y tendría que ir a arreglarlo el fin de semana. Y el fin de semana es solo tuyo.

¿Cómo no derretirme con sus palabras?

-Ya que, promete darte prisa. —Le doy un rápido beso y con mis pies lo empujo del pecho para invitarlo a irse y dejarme volver a dormir.- Ahora dormiré más.

Recibo un pequeño azote en el trasero junto con una pequeña y ronca risa de él, el sonido más hermoso. Suspiro una y otra vez hasta dormirme un poco más.

-Buenos días – me recibe Elizabeth amable como siempre.

-Hola—le respondo con el mismo tono.- ¿Dónde está Jack?—miro por todos lados y no veo rastros del pesado de mi jefe. No es que lo extrañe, en absoluto, pero es extraño no verlo a estas horas.

-Hoy no vendrá, dijo que tenía algo urgente que atender. —se alza de hombros dándome a entender que ella tampoco sabe mucho de esto.

-Oh. De acuerdo—

Suena mi celular, por un momento sonrió pensando que podría ser Christian, y me decepciono un poco cuando veo que es José el que me llama. Rayos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que lo he dejado a un lado? Vaya pedazo de amiga que soy. Conversamos un poco y me alegra escucharlo feliz, me dice que está por la ciudad y que le encantaría verme antes de irse de nuevo, Christian no está y aparte José es solo un amigo, al que siento que tiene años que no veo, así que ¿Por qué no? Quedamos de vernos saliendo de mi trabajo para tomar una copa.

Seguimos trabajando casi toda la mañana. ¿Christian ya habrá terminado su junta? Quiero llamarle o saber de él, pero no quiero parecer demasiado encimosa. Y como por arte de magia, el parece leerme el pensamiento una vez más, y mi celular se ilumina con su nombre en pantalla.

-Hola, estaba a punto de llamarte—le digo como una adolescente enamorada.

-Hola nena, no ha pasado mucho pero siento que ya te extraño demasiado. —oigo un suspiro de alivio en su voz, eso me hace sonreír aún más.

-Ya somos dos, no quería interrumpirte o algo en tu junta, ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-interminable como siempre, ¿estás muy ocupada?

-No mucho, lo de siempre ¿Por qué?—le pregunto extrañada.

-Por nada, es excitante imaginarte trabajando—casi puedo verlo sonreír al otro lado del teléfono.

-Christian, a ti te excita todo—le digo con una risa nerviosa.

-Todo respecto a ti—me responde automáticamente. Oigo que alguien le llama, prácticamente le grita con urgencia. —Nena me tengo que ir, Por favor ve con cuidado ¿De acuerdo? Sawyer te llevara a casa.

Mierda…¿debería decirle que veré a José o espero a que Sawyer se lo diga? Sea como sea estoy segura que no le hará ninguna gracia.

-¡Christian….!—le digo antes de que me cuelgue.

-¿Qué pasa Ana?

-Veré a José solo un momento, saliendo de trabajar, no te preocupes, llevare a Sawyer.—Soné mucho más segura de lo que pensé, me abrazo mentalmente por avisarle y no pedir permiso.

-¿Qué? ¡Mierda Anastasia!- Ouch, me ha llamado por mi nombre completo- ¿Por qué tienes que verlo justo cuando estoy lejos? – Suena casi furioso.

-No lo he planeado, me llamo hace un momento, solo quiere saludarme Christian, es todo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —le digo mientras pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Siempre me preocupare por ti! No me siento cómodo con esto, llámale y dile que no puedes verlo—Es una orden. ¿Está loco?

-¿Qué? El solo estará aquí por hoy Christian, quien sabe cuándo lo pueda volver a ver en vista de que tú me has alejado de el tanto como pudiste—le respondo enojada.

-No está a discusión, no podré estar tranquilo sí sé que ese fotógrafo está intentando algo contigo. ¡Entiéndelo!

-¡pero es que el No intentara nada! Él ya sabe que estoy contigo Christian, ¡Entiéndelo tú! – respondo casi furiosa por su actitud tan posesiva y protectora. Dios, es solo una copa con un amigo, ¡y llevo niñera! ¿Qué más quiere?

-¡Anastasia!—oigo su estruendosa voz, sin duda lo he hecho enojar a un más. Pues que le den. No pienso cumplir siempre sus caprichos. —No te atrevas a….

Cuelgo.

M-i-e-r-d-a….

Debería irme sobando el culo de una vez. Sin duda llegara de un pésimo humor. Bueno, ya me encargare de eso cuando sea el momento. Toda la tarde me llama al celular pero no le respondo, por miedo y por que la enojada soy yo. Mi bandeja de entrada se llena de amenazadores mensajes, incluso por escrito sus mayúsculas chillonas me dicen que está echando humo.

Es la hora de la salida y Sawyer me espera afuera.

-Buenas noches Sawyer, al bar cerca de la avenida central por favor.

-Buenas noches señorita, lamento decirle esto pero el señor Grey me ha ordenado llevarla directamente al escala. —parece apenado cuando lo dice. Estoy a punto de gritarle miles de cosas pero recuerdo que el solo sigue órdenes.

-¡No lo puedo creer!—grito indignada antes de subir al carro. - ¿te dijo que me llevaras al Escala o que no podía ver a nadie?—le exijo al pobre Sawyer.

-Que la lleve al escala señorita—junta las cejas confundido.

-Bien, espera aquí.

Me alejo unos pasos del carro y decido llamar a José y decirle que ha habido un problemita, pero que sin duda, lo espero en el escala con las puertas abiertas. ¿Quería encerrarme ahí? Bien. Que se atenga a lo que eso implica, no me arruinara una tarde con mi amigo ni estando a kilómetros.

-¡Ana! Que alegría verte—José sale del elevador con los ojos como platos al verme, y sobre todo al ver el escala.- ¡Qué guapa estas!

-¡José! A mi también me da mucho gusto. —le digo de corazón y nos fundimos en un amigable abrazo.

-¿Esto es una jaula de oro verdad? Wow- hace un chiflidito para hacer énfasis en su asombro.

-¿Para qué te digo que no?

Nos sentamos en la barra, la señora Jones nos prepara una cena ligera y nos sirve una copa de vino, me agrada tanto ella, jamás le puso mala cara a mi amigo y pudo darse cuenta a primera vista que no hay nada raro entre nosotros. Me platica de su ascendente carrera, de que está apunto de rentar un apartamento para él solo, y sin duda verlo feliz y realizando sus sueños me dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo. Me pregunta cómo va mi relación con Christian, le digo casi toda la verdad, que a excepción de sus arranques de celos y sobre protección, es el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

-¿No crees que se está pasando un poco?

-¿A qué te refieres?—le pregunto confundida.

-Sé que te quiere, eso se nota siempre pero… vamos, guardaespaldas… prácticamente ya vives con él, no te deja mucho ver a tus amigos o sí. Perdóname que te diga esto Ana pero… creo que es un poco machista.

¿Christian machista? Mmm… no sabría que decirle exactamente.

-Me cuida, y me quiere José, creo es todo lo que puedo pedir- le digo un poco recelosa.

Terminamos la noche conversando un poco más, y alrededor de las 10 se retira a su hotel, estuve a punto de ofrecerle esto de cuarto pero seguro que Christian se vuelve loco. Me dirijo a la habitación a ponerme algo cómodo para dormir cuando mi celular suena. Es Christian… mmm, que raro, todo el rato que estuve con José no me llamo para nada. Decido contestarle

-Hola—le digo recelosa, ya que no sé de qué humor estará.

-¿Ana? ¿Estás bien? Dime que estas en casa por favor.- ¡Dios! Casi lo puedo escuchar jadear, como si estuviera corriendo un maratón.

-Sí, si estoy aquí… Dios Christian, no seas exagerado—pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sawyer está contigo? ¿Está cerca?—ahora lo escucho casi desesperado. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah…esta abajo, ¿Qué pasa Christian?—me preocupo.

-Nena por favor, PORFAVOR, no salgas del escala, mantén tu celular cerca, voy para allá y te explicare todo, NO salgas por favor Ana.

Y cuelga. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? No ha sido por José, estoy segura, ni siquiera lo ha mencionado, son casi 10;30, ya debería haber llegado desde hace mucho ahora que lo pienso. ¿Habrá ido algo mal en su trabajo?

Decido espéralo despierta en el sofá, son casi las 12, empiezo a cabecear del sueño cuando escucho el sonido del elevador, me levanto rápidamente y Christian entra con los ojos llenos de preocupación buscándome por todas partes.

-¡Ana!—respira y camino directo a mí para envolverme en sus brazos.

-¿Christian? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?—le digo mientras sigo en sus brazos, pero esto no es normal. Me preocupa lo que le preocupe a Christian.

-Ahora lo estoy. —me levanta el rostro casi exigente para darme un beso.

-Christian, ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo—le exijo una vez más mientras termino el beso.

-Prometo contarte todo mañana nena, vengo muerto, lo único que quiero es dormir contigo a mi lado. —sus ojos están rojos, al igual que su cara, sus parpados se han relajado ahora que me vieron, lo cual solo hace preocuparme más.

-Pero Christian…

-Por favor nena—me toma tiernamente el rostro y me besa en la frente—necesito dormir.

-Pero mañana me tienes que contar lo que pasa, me preocupas Christian. —le digo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo prometo—y dicho esto se mete directamente a la cama, ni si quiera cena o se da una ducha.

Me despierto y veo el reloj, con casi las 8. Debo prepararme para el trabajo, seguro que Christian ya debe estar esperándome abajo para desayunar, estoy a punto de salir de la cama y escucho un ronquido… me giro y veo a Christian junto a mí, tumbado en la cama, esta exactamente igual que como se acostó ayer, debe estar agotado. ¿Debería despertarlo? Decido que no, probablemente debe estar más que exhausto, si tiene algo importante seguro le llamaran a su celular sin cesar. Me arreglo y todo listo para irme a trabajar, no sin antes darle un beso al hombre que yace en la cama.

La mañana transcurre, alrededor de las 11 decido llamar a Christian, seguro ya despertó, solo quiero asegurarme que este bien. Pero no responde…¿Qué ocurre? Le envió un mensaje pero tampoco me contesta, ahora si comienzo a angustiarme.

Es la hora de mi comida y estoy considerando seriamente ir al escala a asegurarme que Christian este bien, pero cuando cruzo las puertas me encuentro con una sorpresa, esperaba ver a Sawyer, pero en vez de eso veo a un nuevo agente de seguridad…

-Amm…- me acerco a él sin saber exactamente qué decir.-¿Dónde está Sawyer?

-Yo seré ahora su guardia. —se limita a decirme, no le pregunte eso, parece de mal humor.

-¿Y usted es…?—le replico de la misma manera desganada.

-Derek. —me responde desganado y sin siquiera mirarme. Vaya pedazo de imbécil. Tiene pinta de delincuente.

-Bien Derek, ¿Por qué lo han mandado a usted y no a Sawyer?—empiezo a perder la paciencia.

-No lo sé—me mira-….señorita.- ¿Acaba de verme de arriba para abajo? ¿De dónde demonios saco Christian a este sujeto?

Gracias a Dios, suena mi teléfono, un suspiro escapa cuando veo el nombre del hombre que me está volviendo loca.

-¿Christian? ¿Estás bien?- ahora la eufórica parezco yo.

-Nena, lamento preocuparte así, ¿estás en el trabajo? ¿Has conocido al sobrino de Taylor?

Así que el imbécil es sobrino de Taylor, luce más como un hermano…

-Apenas, pero… Christian, ¿Qué demonios sucede? Desde ayer siento que me vuelvo loca no me has dicho nada. ¿Qué está pasando?

-prometo explicártelo todo hoy, en cuanto salgas de trabajar ven directo a casa, y hagas lo que hagas no te alejes de Derek. El entreno igual que Taylor y te mantendrá a salvo ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, pero solo dime si estás bien Christian. —creo que se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Si nena, lo estaré si tú lo estas. —algo en su voz no me convence. —te espero aquí.

-De acuerdo.

¿Por qué siento como si todo estuviera pendiendo de un hilo? Tengo un presentimiento que apenas y me deja respirar.

-¿lista? – me pregunta el renegado de Derek.

-Solo iré a almorzar por aquí cerca.

-Igual debo acompañarte- ¿Ahora me tutea? Estoy a punto de decirle un par de cosas, pero recuerdo que Christian me confió con este sujeto, así que lo hare por Christian.

-Vamos...—le digo cautelosa y a regañadientes.

-¿Quieres algo?—le pregunto por educación mientras veo el menú de una pequeña cafetería.

-No. —Ni un mísero gracias.

-como quieras.

Me acerco a una mesa sola para tomar mi té y panecillo tranquilamente, con Derek atrás de mi renegadamente como una sombra. ¿En verdad es tan bueno? Creo que él se siente tan cómodo con esto como yo. ¿Qué edad tendrá? Yo diría que unos 30 o más, es increíble que sea sobrino de Taylor. Él se queda incómodamente cerca de pie junto a mí, estamos sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, sin duda él es de muchas menos palabras que Taylor.

-¿Disculpe, puedo abrir una ventana y fumar un cigarrillo?—le pregunta Derek a una mesera. La mesera se pone roja, ¿Acaso encuentra atractivo a Derek?

-Si..si. claro señor, le traeré un cenicero.—le dice felizmente la pobre chica.

-¿Por qué no te sales a fumar?—le pregunto casi groseramente.

-Porque no puedo perderte de vista. —me dice mientras enciende su vicio.

-¿Es la primera vez que haces esto?

-Algo así.- exhala el humo mientras saca la mano por la ventana.

Vale, creo que es más difícil sacarle información a el que a Christian. No le rogare.

-¿En verdad amas a Grey?—me pregunta de pronto tras casi 10 minutos de silencio.

-¿A qué viene eso?—le pregunto entre intrigada y ofendida.

-Curiosidad. —me contesta un tanto arrogante mientras se termina su cigarro.

-Pues sí, si no lo hiciera no estaría soportando Todo lo que implica estar con el—lo señalo rápidamente con mis ojos, haciéndole saber que efectivamente, me refiero a él. Casi…casi sonríe.

-Estoy tan cómodo como tú en esto, necesito un trabajo y resulta que en esto soy bueno.

-¿Así que el que Taylor sea tu tío no tuvo nada que ver?

-Tuvo mucho, por el aprendí todo esto, necesitaban unas manos extras en seguridad y aquí estaba yo.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Christian? – de pronto me entro la curiosidad.

-Lo suficiente.

-¿Lo suficiente para qué?-maldito sea él y sus evasivas.

-Para saber que es un tipo decente.

-¿Y porque no lo cuidas a él en vez de a mí?

-Ya lo hice, pero no soy muy bueno obedeciendo o siendo educado, Taylor pensó que mi actitud traería problemas con Grey.

-Y no solo con Grey. —digo sin pensarlo.

Mierda, hable en voz alta demasiado rápido y sin filtro. Casi me pongo roja. Carraspeo un poco, estoy a punto de disculparme cuando un señor bastante maduro se acerca a la mesa.

-Señorita ¿podría darme su hora?—me dice de pronto.

-Ah, si…- busco mi celular en la bolsa.

-Son las 2:40. —responde Derek de pronto y de mal humor, como siempre.

-Muchas gracias…- el señor se marcha algo confundido e intimidado por Derek.

Me tomo unos minutos para verlo; es alto, a pesar de estar tal vez mas allá de los 30 no puedo negar que es atractivo, aunque tiene ese aire de "chico malo maduro" por su actitud renegada y mal humor, yo lo encuentro pedante. Tiene el cabello un poco largo y desordenado, y junto con su cigarro solo hacen completar el look rebelde. Incluso aunque este de traje.

-Debemos irnos. —Me dice de pronto—O llegaras tarde.

Vaya, recuerda mi hora de salida.

Regreso a mi trabajo pero algo sigo sintiendo algo en mi pecho, no sabría decir que es. El día se me hace eterno, siento que avanza aún más lento solo para molestarme. No he hablado más con Christian desde esta mañana, ni si quiera unos correos juguetones.

Salgo por fin del trabajo y Derek me espera recargado en el auto, fumando otro cigarro…¿Cómo espera rendir en el trabajo con esa porquería en sus pulmones?

-Hola de nuevo—le digo por ser cortes mientras él me abre la puerta.

-Ese jefe tuyo, ¿siempre te observa cuando te vas?—Me detengo antes de entrar, miro a Derek y sigo la dirección de su mirada, Jack me observa desde arriba, ¿Cómo es que jamás me había dado cuenta de eso?

-Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta…

-Entra. —casi me empuja al auto, se da la vuelta y una vez con el adentro arrancamos.-¿Ha hecho algo ese sujeto?

-No, pero a Christian también le molesta mucho, cree que es peligroso.

-Lo es, su mirada lo dijo todo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Es la primera vez que lo ves. —le digo en el asiento trasero, nos miramos por el retrovisor de vez en cuando.

-Eso se huele. – me dice tajantemente.

Continuamos en silencio lo que queda del camino, llegamos por fin al escala y simplemente me despido de el con un gesto de cabeza, al cual el efectivamente no me responde, subo al elevador y lo primero que quiero hacer es buscar a Christian, abrazarlo y pedirle una explicación a tanto misterio.

-¡Nena!—su rostro se relaja en cuanto me ve entrar. Yo sin duda corro a abrazarlo.

-¡Christian! – Nos abrazamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años- ¿Qué está pasando?

Me da un beso en la frente y uno en los labios, suspira un par de veces y al fin habla…

-Estoy metido en un problema Ana… en uno grande.

Oh no Christian. ¿Qué hiciste?


	2. Me ha dejado

**Aclaro, estos personajes no son míos (excepto Derek), espero que lo disfruten, tendrá acción y muucho drama este fanfic, espero Reviews! =) **

-¿Qué ha pasado?—le digo mientras el color se me va del rostro, Christian me lleva de la mano al sofá para sentarnos.

-Elena…. Su esposo, Leila, …todos me tendieron una trampa, Elena apareció después de la junta a…provocarme, menciono que yo no podía ser feliz contigo, que tú no eras para mí y que nunca podrías darme lo que yo necesito, me enoje…me enfade y perdí los estribos, la amenace de muerte…-alza su mirada completamente mortificada- y ella lo grabo todo, ¡Todo lo planeo! al parecer Elena y Leila se conocían desde antes, eran amigas o algo así, y tienen videos míos… con las sumisas, con Susana, con ellas mismas… se encargaron de que todo pareciera como si yo me estuviera aprovechando de ellas…

-¿Qué?—Me quedo atónita ante lo que estoy escuchando- P…pero eso no puede ser… tú tienes los contratos, ¡Tienes las cláusulas de confidencialidad! Incluso podría haber testigos, Christian no puedes dejar qu…- creo que empiezo a balbucear de los nervios, esto es demasiado.

-Han desaparecido los contratos Ana… alguien de mi equipo me ha traicionado…

-¿Qué…?

-Sin esos contratos no tengo como probar nada. —cierra sus puños.

-¡pero aun puedes hacer algo! Yo misma puedo hablar y…

-No es tan sencillo, el esposo de Elena y Elena misma tenían negocios conmigo, tienen firmas mías, incluso huellas mías, contratos que no han sido legales del todo, no toda mi carrera ha sido limpia Ana, ellos tienen incluso fotografías que se pueden alterar fácilmente, creo que planean comprometer mi empresa con mis negocios sucios, como si fuera un depravado que acosaba sexualmente, todo esto lo relacionaran con mis negocios pueden probar que hay algún tipo de fraude- puedo sentir la preocupación y dolor en su voz… maldita Elena, jamás desee la muerte de alguien hasta que te conocí.

-Christian tendría que haber más de una demanda de ellas para poder hacerte algo, no creo que ninguna de ellas estuviera dispuesta a hacer algo en tu contra, la mayoría de ellas te amaba, no…

-Eso no las detendrá Ana, el esposo de Elena tiene el dinero suficiente para hacerlas cambiar de opinión, muchas de ellas sobre todo Leila me guardan rencor, mi reputación me preocupa solo por el hecho de que dejara mal a la empresa, Ana el día de la junta me tarde porque los empresarios cambiaron de opinión repentinamente, todo estaba listo para firmarse y de pronto uno de ellos recibió una llamada, después se disculparon y dijeron que no podían firmar, era un contrato de millones de dólares, ¡Elena hizo algo para hacerlos cambiar de opinión! Después de eso fue cuando me entere que grabo cuando la amenace de muerte, mostro el video a los empresarios—Da un golpe estruendoso en la mesilla, probablemente me hubiera hecho saltar si no estuviera en shock.

-Oh mierda—me llevo las manos al rostro intentando asimilar lo que estoy escuchando…. ¿Esto qué significa? ¿Es el fin para Christian y su empresa?—Pero… aun… ¿Aun se puede hacer algo no? Tú tienes a miles de personas calificadas para todo tipo de situaciones, aun puedes salir de esto…

-Eso es lo que he estado haciendo, pero Elena me tomo con la guardia completamente baja, fue algo que nunca vi venir, la voz se está corriendo por todos lados y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es probar mi inocencia, hasta donde pueda. —luce frustrado y lleno de preocupación. Pero hay algo que no termina de cuadrarme. ¿Qué no Leila lo amaba?

-¿Por qué Leila se juntó con Elena? Ella y tú ya estaban en paz ¿o no? La última vez que se vieron todo se había arreglado, ¿Por qué demonios cambiaria de parecer así como así? Incluso si conocía a Elena ella te amaba—agito y muevo mis brazos como loca intentando encontrar un poco de lógica en todo esto.

Me giro para ver el rostro de Christian y él está mirando al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado…¿Qué pasa?

-¿Christian?—lo llamo para que alce el rostro y me mire, ¿Qué más me oculta?- ¿Hay algo más verdad?—Me mira después de unos segundos, toma un poco de aire, pienso que está a punto de hablar pero se arrepiente, después de unos segundos vuelve a hablar.

-Jack Hyde también está implicado, al parecer Elena sabe muy bien que personas tienen algo en mi contra y no se ha tentado el corazón para reunirlas, Jack está a punto de firmar junto con Elena acerca de mi poca profesionalidad, negligencia y acoso como jefe, y al parecer está reuniendo más firmas para la causa.

-¡Pero tú eres el dueño de esas empresas! ¡No pueden hacer esto!—me levanto como loca, las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mi rostro y mi voz se hace nerviosa y chillona.

-Lo están haciendo. —se levanta y me toma en brazos para calmarme, la que debería calmarlo soy yo….- No te preocupes, arreglare esto a como dé lugar.

-Yo solo quiero que no te pase nada Christian…- me suelto a llorar en su pecho.- No te mereces esto.

-No pasara nada nena, pero …- toma una enorme bocanada de aire—amenace a Elena de muerte… Leila no hizo más que echar leña al fuego, les dije que se arrepentirían, y todos ellos saben que mi punto débil eres tu Ana… por eso es necesario que hagas lo que te digo ahora más que nunca, sé que Derek es odioso pero te aseguro que es bueno en lo que hace, antes trabajaba conmigo pero debido a su personalidad chocábamos mucho, pero jamás fue porque lo hiciera mal, era excelente, fuerte e inteligente, Taylor y Sawyer deben estar conmigo porque los necesito para arreglar el asunto, contratare a alguien más para que no estés solamente con Derek.

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando también lleves a alguien más contigo, yo tampoco puedo estar tranquila sí sé que algo te puede pasar.

Me limpia unas lágrimas tiernamente.

-Hecho.

Esa noche dormimos más juntos que nunca, como si no quisiéramos que nada, ni siquiera las sabanas se interpusieran entre nosotros. La sola idea de verlo sufrir me rompe el corazón, sé que tiene un pasado, lo sé muy bien, pero él no es malo, tiene un corazón enorme y no merece que le esté pasando esto. ¿No toda su carrera fue limpia? No sé qué se referirá con eso, y si sea tan malo como para derrocarlo, tengo pesadillas esa noche, y sé que Christian también…

Al otro día me costó una discusión lograr que me dejara ir al trabajo, no quería que saliera del escala a no ser necesario, pero no quería tener tiempo libre para darle vueltas al asunto. Aunque aún había algo que no me cuadraba, sentía que Christian seguía ocultándome algo pero no podía imaginar que…

El camino al trabajo con Derek es silencioso, él se ve de mal humor como siempre aunque parece entender que la situación es delicada, este silencio nos va bien a los dos. Llego al trabajo y como era de imaginarse, Jack no se presentó, se ha dado a la fuga, ahora entiendo porque el día de la junta de Christian tampoco vino, maldita rata. Debe estar bien escondido hasta que haya hundido a Christian, pues que espere sentado porque eso no pasara.

La semana pasa demasiado lenta, Christian y yo nos comunicamos tanto como podemos para asegurarnos que todo está bien, es viernes al fin y es la hora del almuerzo, Derek puntual me acompaña por mi comida en la cafetería de siempre, estoy sentada apenas pellizcando mi sándwich cuando mi celular suena, veo la pantalla y es Kate.

-¿Ana? ¿Estás bien?- suena preocupada, supongo que Elliot le ha de haber pasado el rumor.

-Hola Kate, pues… no lo sé...- respondo sinceramente.

-¿estás viendo las noticias ahora?—me dice apresurada y me saca de la ensoñación. ¿De qué habla?

-¿De que estas hablando Kate?—me incorporo un poco y mi espalda se tensa.

-¡Ve las noticias!—me ordena.

No lo pienso, me paro casi corriendo y le pido al señor de la cafetería que le ponga a las noticias por favor, Derek sin entender nada va tras de mí.

_**El multimillonario Christian Grey podría empezar a despedirse de su imperio, varios empresarios incluidos varios socios de él han sacado a la luz verdades que podrían enterrar su imagen y empresa, estos aseguran que él ha obtenido la empresa debido a trucos sucios y engaños, se han sacado a la luz varios contratos y papeles donde el fraude del señor Grey queda implícito, incluso un video en donde amenaza de muerte a una socia suya con la que alguna vez se relacionó, sin mencionar que se han unido a esta causa varias chicas que afirman haber sido acosadas y abusadas por él, una de ellas; Leila Stone se ha confirmado como la ex esposa del empresario, esto sin duda ha sido una sorpresa para todo ya que es la primera vez que esto haya salido a la luz, la señorita Leila afirma que el señor Grey la abandono cuan…**_

-Vámonos—Derek apaga el televisor. Me mira pero yo soy incapaz de parpadear… "Ex esposa" ¿Leila fue esposa de Christian? No deja de retumbarme esa palabra.- Ana, vámonos.- me dice Derek una vez más pero sigo como piedra.

-¿Has oído eso…?—Mi voz es apenas un susurro para mis oídos.

-Aquí tiene—Derek le paga al señor—tenemos que salir de aquí.

Me toma de la mano y me saca de la cafetería casi a rastras. No he dicho una sola palabra ni he parpadeado creo. Veo mi celular haber si Christian me llama para darme alguna explicación, pero no hay nada…

-¿A dónde vamos? – le digo una vez que conecto mi cerebro a mi boca. No vamos de vuelta a mi trabajo.

-Al escala, no puedes ir al trabajo ahora estará lleno de reporteros. – me dice tajantemente.

-Necesito regresar.

-No. —continua manejando como si nada. Genial…. Otro dominante.- ¿Diga? Si, viene ahora mismo conmigo.

Alzo la mirada, ¿Christian le llamo a él y no a mí? ¿Acaso me está evadiendo?

-¿Qué quería?—le pregunto a Derek una vez que cuelga.

-Saber en dónde estábamos.

-¿Y porque mierda no me llamo a mí? – le digo enojada, triste, ofendida.

-Seguramente sabe que no estás del mejor humor después de que salieran a la luz sus secretos.

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿Tus sabias algo de esto? ¿En realidad crees que es verdad lo que dijeron en esas noticias?—le gruño. No son verdad, ¡no pueden serlo!

-¡Oye oye! El único que te va a dar explicaciones es el. —me responde gruñendo de la misma forma, sin duda él no se toca el corazón conmigo.

Estamos entrando al estacionamiento del escala cuando suena mi celular, es el. Siento una mezcla extraña entre emoción, nervios, enojo… todo me da vueltas.

-¿En dónde estás?—me dice apresurado.

-Vamos llegando al escala… ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tienen que apresurarse! ¡Ana tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo, el helicóptero nos está esperando arriba!

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Nos iremos? ¿Cuándo mierda decidió eso?

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando Christian? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?—quiero llorar de los nervios. No entiendo nada y solo quiero respuestas maldita sea.

-¡SOLO APRESURATE!—me grita agitado, como si estuviera corriendo también.

Me giro para buscar a Derek y veo que el acaba de colgar el teléfono justo como yo, los dos tenemos la mirada estupefacta de no saber qué ocurre, pero el reacciona mil veces más rápido que yo, me toma de la mano y me jala apresuradamente al elevador.

-¿Qué mierda ocurre Derek?—le pregunto desesperada mientras subimos por el elevador.

-No lo sé…- y por primera vez, le creo, su rostro esta igual de perplejo que el mío.

El celular de Derek suena de nuevo.

-Vamos para allá Taylor- dice Derek.-¿Taylor?

El elevador se detiene abruptamente. Todo se apaga.

-¿Qué quería Taylor? ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunto a Derek.

-¿Taylor? ¡¿Taylor?!—Derek comienza a gritarle al teléfono. - Mierda. – Se da por vencido y cuelga.

-Tenemos que llegar arriba, Christian y todos ellos estaban a punto de irse. —digo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Lo sé. Alguien viene tras nosotros, ellos han detenido el elevador. Detenme esto—me da su celular y de un solo brinco llega al techo, como un mono, se sujeta de una lámpara y comienza a abrir un pequeño cuadro del elevador como en las películas.

-Ten cuidado. —le grito.

¡Pum!

Derek y yo nos quedamos en silencio y completamente inmóviles ante aquel disparo. No Dios mío no… Christian, por favor que Christian este bien. El pánico me inunda de solo pensar que algo le haya pasado.

¡Pum!

-Ven aquí—me dice Derek mientras me da una mano y me ayuda a subir de prisa por el elevador.- No hagas ningún ruido. —me dice casi en un susurro. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Debemos bajar el sonido de nuestros celulares—le digo una vez que los dos estamos arriba, en medio de las paredes del escala que conduce el elevador.

-Sí, tienes razón.- los dos bajamos el sonido. Me quito los zapatos de tacón y los dejo a un lado, tenemos casi dos pisos que trepar.

-Haz lo que yo haga ¿entendido?—me dice Derek mirándome directamente a los ojos, es la primera vez que lo hace, y no se por que pero de alguna forma me siento segura.

Comienza a trepar de un cable, con sumo cuidado, una vez que está un poco arriba me mira y me indica con la cabeza que lo siga. Respiro profundamente y mentalmente le pido a Dios que Christian este bien.

-¿Cómo vas ahí abajo?—me dice Derek con evidente cansancio en su voz.

-Ge…nial—le digo entre esfuerzos. Escucho un breve bufido de risa.

-Falta poco.

¡Pum!

Derek baja la mirada y yo la subo, nos miramos con la preocupación marcada en nuestras miradas.

-Démonos prisa—ordena. —Es aquí- dice una vez que llegamos a una especie de puerta. Con demasiadas maniobras, logra sujetarse del cable con las piernas y con los brazos hace todo el esfuerzo en abrir las puertas. Pero en un mal paso, se resbala un poco y siento un mini infarto cuando lo veo a punto de caer.

-¡Derek!—grito aterrada. Pero él se sujeta de nuevo.

-Menos mal estas tu debajo de mi—me dice mientras se incorpora. Puedo ver que se dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. Genial ¿Ahora decide ser bromista? Resoplo.

-Idiota…- le digo mientras dejo escapar el aire contenido en mis pulmones debido al susto.

-Ya está—me dice gruñendo mientras termina de abrir por completo las puertas. —Espera aquí.

Me vuelve a ordenar mientras yo sigo colgada como chango, mis extremidades comienzan a temblar a pesar de que no es mucho lo que subimos.

-Sube—aparece su cabeza de nuevo, él ya está a salvo en el piso, me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir lo poco que falta y yo gustosa se la doy. Una vez que llego sana y salva quiero desparramarme en el suelo y llorar, pero mis pies se mandan solos y corren en busca de Christian.

-¡Christian!—grito por lo bajito.

-¡Hey espera! – Derek me toma del brazo y me obliga a frenar. —No sabemos que hay ahí niña. —me regaña.

-¡Si sabemos! ¡Es Christian!

Mi celular vibra, contesto automáticamente.

-¿Christian estas bien?

-¡Ana! Gracias a Dios estas bien ¡Tenemos que irnos!—está gritando para que lo escuche, se oye el escándalo de las hélices del Charlie tango. -¿Dónde mierda están?

-Estamos a solo dos pisos, vamos para allá.

-¡Taylor ira por ustedes! ¡No me quiero ir sin ti Ana!—grita una vez más.

-Vamos para allá. —le grito mientras le hago señales a Derek con la cabeza para que corramos.

Subimos corriendo por las escaleras, a solo un piso de la azotea para el charile tango, cuando cuatro hombres de negro nos cierran el paso de pronto.

-¡Aquí esta!—grita uno de ellos mientras me mira a mí. Mierda ¿Me quieren a mí?

Siento la mano de Derek en mi brazo y en un parpadeo me jala bruscamente atrás de el para protegerme.

-¡Muévanse!—les ordena.

Ninguno le contesta, todos tienen armas, no no no no Dios mío… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? ¿Cómo se pudo complicar todo esto así?

-No tenemos órdenes para ti imbécil, pero si te pones difícil tendremos que matarte—le dice uno de ellos a Derek.

-Necesitaras más que un arma—les dice perfectamente confiado y con su habitual tono desganado.

Uno de ellos se abalanza contra Derek, creo que yo grito pero no estoy segura, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Derek acaba con él. El apenas y luce cansado. Ahora sé porque Christian lo eligió a él para cuidarme.

-Uno menos—dice Derek burlonamente mientras reta con la mirada a los otros 3.

Dos de ellos se van directo a él, mientras el otro viene directo a mí. Piensa Ana piensa, quiero usar mis tacones, pero los he dejado abajo, ¡mierda no tengo nada con que defenderme! El sujeto viene y me toma de los brazos para inmovilizarme, me da un fuerte golpe en el rostro para hacerme quedar quieta. Comienza a arrastrarme a la salida y de la nada volteo y lo muerdo directo en la mejilla. Su grito me ensordece, grita en mi oído pero yo no puedo dejar de morderlo. Los otros dos chicos que estaban con Derek voltean a ver de dónde vino tal grito y es entonces cuando Derek aprovecha para golpearlos.

Los 4 tipos están en el suelo, pero no por mucho, Derek y yo nos tomamos de la mano y nos disponemos a correr de nuevo, pero cuando llegamos al fin a la azotea es demasiado tarde…

Ya no hay nada.

Christian se han ido… no nos ha esperado.

**:P :P Quiero meterle tanta acción y emoción como pueda jojo, espero sus reviews.**


	3. ¿Criminal?

-¡Mierda!—exclama Derek mirando al cielo.

-No… no él... ¡El jamás se iría sin mí! – le digo a Derek con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Jamás lo haría! -No sé si lo quiero convencer a él o a mí.

-¡Derek!—la voz de Taylor nos hace voltear.

-¡Taylor!—Derek corre a él y lo estrecha rápidamente en brazos.-¿Qué mierda ha pasado?

-Todo… Elena, Leila… y Jack, descubrimos que Jack y Christian estuvieron en el mismo internado, Jack busca venganza desde hace mucho, simplemente encontró la oportunidad perfecta. Querían llevarse a la señorita Anastasia y al señor Christian, pero al parecer ahora la policía esta tras el también, o lo atrapa Elena o la policía.

-¿y porque huyo? El no hizo nada de eso ¡Podía probarlo!—digo enojada y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Taylor me mira con expresión extraña… como si me tuviera lastima.

Oh….

Creo que apenas entiendo.

-¿No…no todo son mentiras verdad…?—me las arreglo para decir.

-No señorita, no todo, sin embargo debe saber que el señor jamás planeo nada de esto. —Intenta defender a Christian. —El señor no es malo señorita.

-¿Qué es verdad y que no?—le exijo de frente a Taylor, es lo menos que puede hacer.

-Me temo que ni yo mismo lo se señorita.

-Lo de Leila…. —me giro de nuevo a verlo.- ¿Sí o no?..—le exijo con la mirada firme y llena de lágrimas.

Traga con dificultad. Toma una bocanada de aire y espera unos segundos para contestarme, los segundos más largos de toda mi vida…

-Sí. —dice finalmente.

Y en ese momento escucho el crujido de mi corazón romperse. ¿Conozco si quiera a Christian? ¿Se de quien estoy enamorada?

-¡Aquí están!—entran de pronto 3 hombres de los que nos acorralaron abajo.

-¡Atrás de nosotros Ana!—me ordena Derek.

Y yo obedezco rápidamente.

Taylor y Derek comienzan a luchar de nuevo contra los sujetos, ni siquiera han podido sacar sus armas ¿A quién dispararon hace unos momentos? El pánico se apodera de mí de nuevo cuando imagino que Gail pudo haber estado en mal momento aquí, pero quiero pensar que Taylor estaría muy afectado de ser así. Veo puños y patadas por todos lados, uno de ellos golpea a Derek en la cabeza lo cual hace que lo deje mareado, me mira. Vendrá por mí en cualquier segundo. Me alejo más atrás, y choco con un tubo, no lo pienso dos veces, lo agarro firmemente y valiente o tontamente intento golpear a alguno de ellos, uno de ellos se ríe de mí ante mi patético intento por defenderme.

-Creo que no podré llevarte viva después de todo- y apunta su pistola hacia mí.

¡Pum!

Derek hace un rápido movimiento desde el suelo y hace que el sujeto del arma caiga de espaldas fuertemente.

-Creo que tú no regresaras vivo. —Derek apunta su arma al cretino en el suelo una vez más.

-¡Derek!- -Taylor le grita cuando otro de los sujetos está a punto de sorprenderlo por atrás.

¡Pum! Se oye otro disparo. Pienso que es uno de los matones, pero me giro para ver de dónde vino aquel estruendo y veo a la señora Jones con un arma, está temblando pero logra tener su mano firme.

-¡Aléjense de ellos! – Se las arregla para decir mientras le apunta al sujeto que tiene a Taylor en el suelo.-¿Y el señor Grey?

-¡Gail!—Taylor dice entre murmullos, su boca está llena de sangre pero aún se mantiene firme.

-Creo que las mujeres aquí son las que tienen más bolas—dice burlonamente uno de los matones.

Y entonces el cuarto hombre que faltaba y que se había atrasado en el elevador, toma a Gail por detrás, la jala bruscamente del cuello. Todos nos tensamos cuando apunta el arma de Gail contra su cabeza.

-¿De dónde has sacado el arma eh?—le pregunta en el oído.- ¿has llamado a la policía?

-La policía viene para acá. Esa arma estaba en el apartamento—Dice Gail, recuerdo esa arma en el cajón de Christian, me sorprende la fortaleza de esa mujer, si estuviera en su lugar probablemente estaría llorando.

-Respuesta incorrecta—el sujeto se enoja y quita el seguro del arma, a punto de jalar el gatillo y matar a Gail.

-¡No!—Taylor se abalanza a él.

Y todo pasa demasiado rápido. Todo lo que veo es a Taylor desvanecerse ante mis ojos, la sangre salpica y corre por el piso y nuestros pies.

Oh no Taylor…

La pistola de Taylor esta ante mis pies, cubierta de sangre…

Siento que han pasado años, cuando veo a Derek prácticamente matar a uno de ellos en cuestión de segundos, agarra el arma y con la misma velocidad dispara al sujeto que asesino a Taylor, su mirada está furiosa y llena de ira, pero entonces el matón que apuntaba a Gail cambia su dirección hacia Derek. Y un impulso de supervivencia me hace tomar el arma frente a mí y disparar antes de que mate a Derek. Le doy en el hombro lo cual hace que el sujeto grite de dolor y se retuerza, se está desangrando… ¿morirá? ¿Lo habré matado? Derek y yo volteamos a ver al último sujeto que queda y es un cobarde, tiembla como gelatina al ver a sus compañeros muertos. Derek no lo piensa dos veces y le dispara.

Nada…

Mis pies se han quedado tiesos y soy incapaz de soltar el arma.

Derek, Gail y yo somos incapaces de hablar, o movernos… los tres miramos el cuerpo de Taylor ante nosotros.

-V…váyanse. —Nos logra decir Gail. —Todo está grabado, ya están implicados en un problema, pensaran que trabajan para Christian o si no los tipos que trabajan con ellos vendrán a buscarlos para cobrárselas; los dos han disparado… y han matado a alguien. Saben que esto no se quedara así…. Váyanse.- comienza a sollozar y se arrodilla con Taylor.

-¿Qué hay de ti?—pregunta Derek con un hilo de voz.

-yo no he disparado a nadie… y no pienso dejar el cuerpo de tu tío…- las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos. —me tomo como rehén, no se preocupen.

Las patrullas comienzan a escucharse, Derek me volta a ver, seguro que mi rostro es tan impactante como el suyo, pero el sigue teniendo la cabeza fría.

-Tenemos que irnos—me dice mientras se incorpora de nuevo, no hay lágrimas en sus ojos, pero si una terrible impotencia e ira. —Tenemos que irnos. —me gruñe.

¿Esto qué significa? ¿Ahora tengo que huir como si fuera una fugitiva? No puedo simplemente irme.

-¿Por qué? Tú y yo no hemos hecho nada malo, esto ha sido por defensa propia. —le digo a Derek.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Tú estás implicada con Christian, Elena te odia, Jack y Leila te odian, han mandado por ti. Esto que ha pasado no fue más que la chispa que incendio todo, incluso se ha vuelto personal, porque te aseguro dos cosas; la primera es que ellos no te dejaran ir tan fácil y podría apostar que te están embarrando de toda la mierda de Christian, cierto, no hiciste nada malo, pero ellos fácilmente pueden probar lo contrario y hundirte en la cárcel, tu novio se largó ¿Eso de que te da a entender? ¡Quiere salvarse el trasero! y sabe que tu estas implicada también, tal vez por eso se largó, o para evitar hundirte con él o para hundirse los dos. Tomaste una pistola al igual que yo, y disparaste, los dos estamos hasta el cuello aquí. ¡O te atrapa la policía, o te matan ellos!—señala los cadáveres de los matones-, Y dos; yo jamás olvidare esto y te aseguro que cuando tenga a esos 3 sabandijas frente a mí los hare pagar.

Me quedo totalmente pasmada… ¿tiene razón? Me han metido en esto… ¿Es imposible que salga limpia? ¿Tendré que huir y esconderme el resto de mi vida? ¿No volveré a ver a Christian? ¿A mi familia?

-Vámonos—me jala bruscamente del brazo y yo no puedo hacer más que dejarme arrastrar.

Bajamos a toda prisa las escaleras, ya hay luz en el edificio, pasamos por el elevador, tomo mi bolsa y mis tacones.

-¡No puedes llevar tu celular ni tu tarjeta!—me dice Derek.

-No soy estúpida, pero aquí tengo efectivo, y lo vamos a necesitar. —le digo engreídamente.

-No eres tan tonta—me dice a regañadientes, lo cual tomo por cumplido.

Estamos en la planta baja del edificio y la mayoría de la gente está afuera, seguro que fueron evacuados con los disparos, me siento como una criminal fugitiva cuando Derek y yo nos tenemos que mezclar con las personas para intentar pasar desapercibidos, la policía llega y entra como si fueran a atrapar a un criminal peligroso, van hombres con sus chalecos y cascos a la azotea. Derek y yo fingimos estar observando el show durante un tiempo para no ser obvios, aunque debemos apresurarnos porque si ven los videos, será más que fácil identificarnos con esta ropa.

Me toma del brazo en medio de la multitud y nos alejamos discretamente del meollo, caminamos tan tranquilos como podemos por una calle, una vez que nos sentimos un poco seguros decidimos parar para descansar y tomar aire. Ninguno ha sido capaz de decir una palabra.

Me siento en una banqueta alta, mientras que Derek se desparrama encima de ella. Escucho la respiración de ambos, todo paso demasiado rápido, y todo paso sin que tuviéramos ninguna culpa… hace una semana todo estaba bien… mi mayor problema era que Christian me diera unos azotes porque vi a José, todo eso me parece ridículo ahora… Derek y yo acabamos de matar personas… para poder salvar nuestro pellejo. Taylor acaba de morir ante nuestros ojos, la señora Jones se ha quedado en el escala a recibir a la policía, y….Christian me ha abandonado.

Si, definitivamente es demasiado para una noche. Me giro un poco y veo a Derek, no ha dicho nada acerca de la muerte de Taylor, aunque no lo demuestre, estoy segura de que le debe doler demasiado… una parte de mi quisiera consolarlo, pero algo me dice que me rechazaría.

-Derek…- le digo con un susurro.

-¿Qué?—me responde con los ojos cerrados y con su antebrazo en la frente. Como si lo único que quisiera fuera no ver a nadie.

-Lo lamento…

Sé que mi voz es sincera, porque en verdad sentía mucho la muerte de Taylor, siempre fue gentil conmigo, jamás desearía que le hubiera pasado algo así.

Oigo como suspira profundamente, pienso que me va a contestar, aunque sea algo poco amable o de mala gana, pero no lo hace, simplemente se queda suspirando en el suelo. Diez minutos después, rompe el silencio.

-¿Hay alguien en la ciudad en quien podamos confiar que no sea un blanco de la prensa o de la policía? - pienso en Kate, pero estando con Elliot, fácilmente serian presa fácil

-No, todos tienen algo que ver con Christian.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a dormir en un auto?—alza su cabeza de la acera para mirarme.

-Explícate. –

-¿Estarías dispuesta a dormir en un auto prestado por una noche? Estamos cerca de un deshuesadero, yo no tengo problema en escabullirme ahí, abrir un auto y pasar la noche.

-Tengo algo de efectivo, ¿Por qué un hotel no? Hay algunos en donde no piden identificación. Podríamos pasar la noche ahí.

-No creo que sea buena idea por unos días, lo primero que harán será buscarnos en esos lugares, además ese efectivo usémoslo para comer. —Don mandón dos.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No conoces a nadie de confianza? Tú no estás tan implicado como yo en el caso de Christian.

-¿De verdad crees que tengo muchos amigos?—me mira con aire un tanto divertido y renegado – Las únicas personas que conocía aquí eran Taylor y Gail…

- Es ahora cuando te hubiera venido bien ser más agradable.

-Si bueno, no es lo mío. – se levanta rápidamente, se sacude un poco el pantalón y camina de nuevo, por un momento pienso que me dará la mano para ayudar a levantarme, pero luego recuerdo que es Derek y me levanto yo misma.

-¿Entonces dormir en un carro es la única opción?—le digo mientras deambulamos de nuevo.

-¿Quieres probar en una banca del parque?—Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-No.

-Entonces sígueme y no te separes. —ay es un patán.

-¿No hay vigilancia o cámaras de seguridad?—le pregunto en un susurro cuando estamos en las puertas del deshuesadero, hablando lo más bajito como si pudieran descubrirnos en cualquier momento.

-Esto no es el escala—me dice mientras hábilmente saca una navaja y la introduce en el candado de la reja.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?—le murmuro.

-No siempre fui guardaespaldas.

El candado cae y la puerta se abre.

-Vamos.

-Espera, ¿no deberíamos ir por algo de comida? Apenas deben de ser las 11 de la noche y no me queda mucha energía. – lo detengo del brazo para que me mire.

-¿Cuánto efectivo tienes?

-Si no vamos a ir a un hotel diría que lo suficiente para dos semanas, tal vez más.

-Diablos, ¿siempre cargas con tanto efectivo?—me mira con los ojos abiertos y soltando un bufido.

-Cortesía de Christian.

-No me sorprendería si alguien más quisiera secuestrarte.

-Por eso me ponía niñeras, estaba segura con el…- mi voz se apaga conforme lo pronuncio. Y Derek se da cuenta.

-Estabas. Bien, vamos por un poco de comida—me empuja de la espalda para que pase primero.

Caminamos en silencio un poco más hasta que vemos un pequeño supermercado que abre las 24 horas, me coloco la gorra de mi abrigo siendo paranoica y pensando que las cámaras pueden reconocerme, decidimos solo comprar unas galletas y un jugo, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo dure mi racha como criminal o si entrare en shock en cualquier segundo. Debería ahorrar tanto como pueda. Nos escondemos tras la tienda y comemos a regañadientes, Derek y yo estamos tan entumidos que ni si quiera nos sabe a algo la comida. Ninguno de los dos vuelve a decir algo, no sabemos si debemos darnos ánimos y consolarnos o simplemente no mencionar el tema hasta que sea necesario. Pasamos a un baño en una gasolineria cerca, y regresamos a lo que será nuestra cama por esa noche, Derek abre la puerta del auto con sumo cuidado y gracias al cielo no hay alarma, el estira el sillón del pasajero para acostarse, y yo me quedo en el asiento trasero, y no es hasta ese momento que me doy cuenta de que mis manos están temblando. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? Me sostengo ambas manos esperando tranquilizarme y que dejen de moverse, pero creo que solo consigo ponerme aún más nerviosa. Y el ver a Derek tan tranquilo creo que solo me crispa más, ¿acaso no le importa lo que acaba de pasar? Yo estoy hecha un desastre y creo que él ya está roncando. Tal vez no sea la primera vez que mate a alguien, tiene cierta pinta de vándalo… tal vez es parte de su trabajo mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones así. Qué envidia. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que logro cerrar los ojos.

-Despierta—siento que me sacuden del hombro bruscamente—hora de irnos.

-mmm- es todo lo que mi voz puede hacer, ¿acaso tiene otra junta? ¿Por qué tan temprano me tiene que despertar Christian? Y entonces recuerdo…

No es Christian. Abro los ojos de golpe y aun esta oscuro, aunque a punto de amanecer.

-Los dueños del negocio llegaran en cualquier momento, vámonos. —me ordena Derek mientras él se acomoda un poco y sale del auto.

-¿A dónde iremos?—pregunto adormilada.

-No lo sé, veremos que hacer una vez fuera de aquí.

Salimos tan discretos como entramos, acomodamos los asientos del auto y luce exactamente igual que como lo encontramos, salimos por la reja y Derek coloca el candado una vez más, me sorprende su habilidad para hacer las cosas sin temor alguno.

Caminamos un poco más sin dirección fija, el aire sopla helado y me cubro a mí misma con mis brazos ante el frio, empiezo a tiritar. De pronto siento un pedazo de tela negra volar hacia mi cara.

-Ten—me dice Derek después de arrojarme su saco bruscamente. Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo esperar de él.

-Gracias—le digo a regañadientes, si no me estuviera muriendo de frio probablemente se lo hubiera lanzado igual. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estoy bien. Lo último que necesitamos es enfermarnos.

El día comienza a aclarar, Derek y yo estamos en un parque escondido tumbados, el finge que un árbol es un costal de boxeo y comienza a golpearlo, no sé si es para divertirse un poco o para sacar su estrés. Una vez que se cansa, su tumba en el pasto junto a mí y respira entrecortado. Su camisa comienza a ensuciarse, esta remangada y es con esta luz del día que noto que tiene cicatrices en ambos brazos, no sé de qué serán, pero es más de una y parecen algo profundas, mi impulso es preguntarle pero algo me dice que nuestra relación no es tan íntima, y decido callarme.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?—le pregunto cuando veo que su respiración no mejora mucho, debe tener sed.

-Moriría por un agua bien fría.

- De acuerdo, espera aquí— me levanto del árbol y me sacudo.

-¿A dónde iras? No se te ocurra ir lejos. —me detiene.

-Vi una pequeña tienda cerca, ¿traigo un poco de desayuno?

-Mejor dame 5 minutos y los dos iremos a buscar algo.

Lo espero y una vez más caminamos por las calles hasta encontrar algo que nos convenza.

-¡Oh! Aquí—se detiene de pronto enfrente de una pequeña panadería, sus ojos casi brillan como un niño que ve un juguete por primera vez.

-¿Qué hay aquí?—le pregunto sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Un bizcocho que debes probar, vamos—me jala casi con entusiasmo al entrar, no pierde ni un segundo y se forma directamente para hacer su encargo. Una vez que tenemos nuestros panecillos nos sentamos en una mesita acogedora.

-¿Y?—me pregunta con pleno bocado en la boca.

-¿Y qué?—le respondo del mismo modo nada femenino.

-¿Son los más ricos que has probado o no?

Me entra un bufido de risa.

-He probado mejores.

-No seas mentirosa—me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo juro. Mi madre cocinaba estos, no tienen comparación.

-Era tu madre, todo te sabia delicioso, así que no vale.

-Claro que vale, es tu palabra contra la mía.

-No, es tu palabra contra toda la gente que viene aquí. —finaliza con una curva en sus labios.

-Eres el único cliente que ha pedido ese bizcocho—lo provoco alzando las cejas un tanto divertida.

El mira a su alrededor para comprobar que tengo razón, cuando vuelve a mirarme me lanza cierta mirada hostil, pero divertido.

-¿Lo ves? Tu palabra contra la mía—le digo con aires de grandeza.

Terminamos de comer, apenas deben de ser las 10 de la mañana, la gente comienza a llegar y Derek y yo comenzamos a sentirnos incomodos, como si en cualquier momento alguien nos reconociera o supiera lo que hicimos. Le televisión se enciende y automáticamente Derek y yo giramos para verlo. Ahí está…

_**¿Se han dado a la fuga? Desde ayer en la noche el empresario Christian Grey se ha desvanecido, tras un terrible suceso en el que era su departamento, se dice que varios de sus socios en la empresa se sintieron enfadados tras enterarse de los fraudes de su supuesto jefe, y han mandado personas a arreglar las cosas de una manera nada amigable, no se han confirmado de quienes fueron enviados, dejado lamentablemente tres muertos; el único confirmado como Taylor, el guardaespaldas del mismo Grey, videos de las cámaras de seguridad del escala muestran solo algunos fragmentos de los sucesos de anoche, al parecer una chica llamada Anastasia Steele, relacionada sentimentalmente con el magnate, estaba a punto de darse a la fuga con él, por lo que fuentes cercanas afirman que probablemente ella también tenga que ver en todos los negocios sucios, ya que ella consiguió su trabajo gracias a él, a su vez, a ella también se le ha relacionado con el empresario Jack Hyde, por lo que su papel en esta situación sigue sin ser claro, en los videos también se muestra a otro guardaespaldas con el nombre de Derek Inzuna, uno de los hombres que junto a la señorita Steele, han abierto fuego en contra de otros hombres, no se sabe si ellos dos son cómplices o simplemente desafortunados, pero se ha emitido la orden para buscarlos a los 3, ya que deben de responder ante las autoridades por el homicidio que ambos han cometido antes de que los demás empresarios sigan queriendo ajustar cuentas por su propia mano, las autoridades …**_

Dejo de escuchar… giro la cabeza y fijo mi mirada en él te que tengo delante. ¿Cómo paso todo esto? ¿Cómo es que pase de ser una chica común y corriente a ser una criminal buscada en las noticias? ¿Cómo es que Christian no ha hecho un intento por comunicarse conmigo? Él dijo que no se iría sin mí, no… él dijo que no QUERIA irse sin mí, pero lo hizo… si él está viendo las noticias debe de saber que ni la policía ni los matones me atraparon, ¿Por qué no me busca? ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? Sé que está bien, lo sé, pero no sé qué se supone que deba hacer… ¿el en verdad cometió fraudes? ¿Por qué me oculto que estaba casado con Leila? ¿Es por eso que huyo? ¿Christian me ha mentido todo este tiempo…?

…..

**Jojo siiii hare esto más dramático aun :P, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero Reviewssss bonito dia!**


	4. Conociéndonos mejor

_-_Vámonos de aquí—me susurra Derek. Alzo la mirada y recuerdo que estamos en un lugar público, en donde nuestras caras acaban de aparecer en las noticias.

-Si—me levanto de inmediato.

Salimos tan tranquilos como podemos, siento la mano de Derek en la parte baja de mi espalda guiándome.

-De este lado—gruñe Derek dejándome atrás mientras el camina de prisa.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de esperar? No es sencillo caminar con estos zapatos. —le digo de la misma mala gana.

-No puedo salvar tu trasero si sigues así de lenta. —Dice sin aminorar su paso, vale, sigue siendo un completo idiota.

-¡Pues entonces vete! ¡Ya me las arreglare yo sola!—digo furiosa ante su falta de tacto.

-Como quieras. —dice cada vez más lejos de mí. ¡Por mi piérdete!

Por un momento considero en verdad irme y dejarlo, arreglárnosla cada quien como pueda, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me dice que no sea idiota, no sobreviviría sin él un día. Por lo que caminando con los pies chuecos sigo atrás de él.

Pasan unos 20 minutos y mis pies me matan, deberíamos descansar y ocultarnos, no andarnos paseando por toda la ciudad. Sigo caminando automáticamente ensimismada con mis pensamientos, cuando mi pie se atasca en una estúpida coladera, haciéndome gruñir de dolor, ¡Genial Ana! Siempre usas converse, pero te tienes que convertir en criminal justo en día de trabajo. Derek no se ha percatado de mi desgracia, ¡Vaya guardaespaldas! Por lo que intento zafar mi zapato sin mucho éxito. Estoy resignada a mi mala suerte cuando las patrullas me ponen en alerta máxima, los nervios me hacen poner tensa, ¡Sigo atascada maldición! Mi lado paranoico piensa que la policía me atrapara sumamente fácil así, debo ocultarme, debo salir de aquí, no es un lugar exactamente desapercibido en donde el universo decidió atorarme. Las patrullas suenan cada vez más cerca, y eso solo logra ponerme aún más nerviosa, ¡De prisa Ana deja tu maldito zapato! Me agacho para quitármelo pero mis mismos nervios me hacen casi imposible dar con el cordón, comienzo a desesperarme hasta que finalmente en medio de mi ataque de pánico, logró zafar mi pie junto con mi zapato, dándome un azote en el trasero tras el impulso. Mierda, un azote que no viene de la mano de Christian es en absoluto útil.

Alzo mi mirada al cielo y veo a Derek, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí el miserable? ¿Por qué no hizo nada?

-Gracias por la ayuda—le digo sarcástica y furiosamente.

-Dijiste que podías arreglártelas sola, lo hiciste—me dice arrogantemente y se vuelve a dar la vuelta, sin molestarse en darme una mano siquiera para levantarme.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo unos momentos, cuando llegamos a unas calles un tanto tranquilas, y escuchamos el chirrido de unas llantas tras nosotros.

-¡Son ellos!—un tipo con la misma pinta de matón saca su cabeza del auto y nos señala.

La sangre abandona mi cuerpo…

-¡mierda! – Escucho exclamar a Derek- ¡Corre!—una vez más me jala de la mano sin dejarme atrás.

Escucho pasos correr tras nosotros, giro la cabeza mientras corro y veo que solo son dos matones los que vienen tras nosotros, aunque seguramente ya han dado aviso de donde estamos. Derek y yo corremos por callejones sin apenas detenernos a respirar.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo o nos atraparan!—grito sin aire mientras sigo corriendo.

-¡Sigue corriendo! ¡Confía en mí!

Lo hago, corro y corro de su mano esperando que tenga un plan, una vez que parece que llegamos a un callejón sin salida, me suelta y me da un pequeño empujón tras un bote de basura. Me quedo tumbada un momento intentando levantarme cuando en cuestión de segundos los dos matones llegan y se abalanzan contra Derek, ¡no me han visto! Derek se aseguró de empujarme y ocultarme bien. Me quedo escondida unos instantes mientras veo que Derek lucha contra ambos a la vez. Uno de ellos cae al suelo tras un fuerte golpe, Derek se concentra en el contrincante que queda. Pero el matón le da un fuerte golpe en la quijada el cual logra marear a Derek, jadeo y ahogo un grito de solo imaginar que puedan matarlo.

Derek cae de rodillas un momento intentando coordinarse de nuevo, y el sujeto que yacía en el piso se levanta y lo veo sacar una navaja ¡No!

Imprudente y estúpidamente salgo de mi escondite y bendigo por traer tacones, agarro mi zapato ahora flojo y le doy lo más fuerte que puedo en la cabeza del matón, grita muy fuerte y se lleva la mano a la cabeza, le he hecho un agujero muy feo arriba de la ceja, la sangre le sale a montones. Se levanta furioso y yo automáticamente retrocedo.

-¡Corre Ana!—me grita Derek mientras sigue golpeando al otro sujeto.

¿Qué corra? ¿Qué pasara con él? Lo miro con la confusión y preocupación evidente.

-Yo te alcanzare—me tranquiliza mientras termina de noquear al matón.

El sujeto enorme al que acabo de golpear se tambalea un poco pero viene directo hacia mí, lanzo mi otro zapato para poder correr mejor, mis piernas casi han reaccionado por cuenta propia, estoy a punto de salir al callejón pero voy tan rápido y tan fuerte que me estampo con una señora que pasaba por ahí. El impacto hace que me tambalee y me estrelle contra una pared, me mareo un poco pero no puedo dejar de correr, el matón viene tras de mí. Intento correr de nuevo pero es demasiado tarde, siento unas manos enormes en mis brazos, me aprisionan y me lastiman por su rudeza.

-¡Ya no te vas a escapar perra!—me gruñe al oído mientras me sacude.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!—intento defenderme, pero en mi voz solo se escucha pánico.

-La señora Elena no piensa lo mismo, y el señor Jack ordeno llevarte bien viva, solo a ti.

¿Solo a mí? ¿Le ordenaron matar a Derek y Christian? Me eleva por los aires sosteniéndome brutalmente por los brazos, quiero gritar del dolor, me retuerzo y comienzo a gritar por ayuda, lo cual solo hace que la bestia me dé un fuerte golpe en la boca para hacerme callar.

Mierda…ahora si ha llegado mi hora… pienso tristemente mientras sigo mareada.

¡Pum!

Caigo al suelo. Me lastimo aún más mis rodillas y brazos. Pero me las arreglo para levantarme y mirar hacia arriba. ¡Derek! Le ha dado tremendo golpe en la nuca al matón que me llevaba, y solo veo caer de rodillas a la enorme bestia.

-¿Estas bien?—me tiende la mano para no dejarme caer.

-Eso creo, ¿tu?—mi voz vuelve a hacerse ronca y nerviosa. Le examino el rostro y veo que apenas y tiene un golpe en la mejilla.

-Viviré, larguémonos.

Corremos de nuevo y vemos el auto de los matones, las llaves se han quedado ahí, se bajaron tan de prisa a capturarnos que ni siquiera les dio tiempo de pensar.

-¿No nos encontraran más fácil con su auto?—pregunto.

-Solo lo necesitamos un momento. Alejarnos lo suficiente de aquí y nos desharemos de él.

Enciende el auto y no pierde un segundo, lo pone en marcha y al fin puedo respirar. Mi espalda jamás había estado tan tensa, yo jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero estar a salvo, pero estoy bloqueada.

-¿A dónde iremos?—pregunto aun nerviosa.

-No podemos seguir rondando por aquí mucho tiempo, necesitas zapatos y necesitamos donde dormir, comer y darnos una ducha, pero no puede ser en hoteles.

-¿Entonces?

-Iremos a casa de mi padre.

-¿Qué? Pero serían los primeros lugares en los que nos buscarían, saben que estamos juntos y nos van a buscar en todos lados, si no es que tal vez ya hayan ido con tu padre o con los míos…

Por favor Dios no… que a ellos no les haya pasado nada, no los embarres de lo mío por favor.

-No te preocupes, nadie sabe que es mi padre. —me dice un tanto indiferente pero logro captar nostalgia.

-¿Por qué?

-Me regalo desde niño, ni siquiera tengo sus apellidos, solo Taylor sabia de su existencia.

-¿Y cómo sabes que nos recibirá? No parece que tengan contacto…- estoy confundida.

-Porque no le preguntare, es un viejo amargado, probablemente ni me recuerde.

-¿En dónde es? ¿Llevaremos el auto hasta allá?

- A casi medio día de aquí, es en el campo, no hay ciudades cerca, más que un pequeño pueblo. Y no, tendremos que llevarnos otro carro….

-¿Qué otro carro?—pregunto cautelosa, aunque creo saber la respuesta.

-Qué más da un delito más ¿no crees? Tendremos que llevarnos prestado uno, aunque lo tomaremos de algún taller, y llevaremos uno viejo y poco ostentoso.

-Genial… nuestro expediente no deja de crecer. —digo resignada y recostándome en el asiento del pasajero, quiero voltearme un poco pero un dolor punzante me recorre, ¡Auch! Mis brazos me duelen horrible y mi quijada también, supongo que la adrenalina no me dejaba notar el dolor.

-¡Ouu!—murmuro mientras me contemplo los moretones de mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?—me dice Derek sin dejar de ver la carretera, pero con voz preocupada.

-Nada es solo que me duelen los brazos, ese maldito era fuerte. —me bajo la manga para cubrirlos.

-¿Tu boca como esta?

-Duele, pero aun puedo comer y hablar. —le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y sonreír. —Termina Derek. —En cuanto estemos en casa te revisare, recuéstate y descansa.

Vemos un taller después de unos 40 minutos de haber manejado, y Derek como siempre me sorprende con sus interminables habilidades de criminal, borramos nuestras huellas del auto de los matones y toda evidencia de que nosotros lo llevamos, y lo dejamos arrumbado cerca de un canal, pasa lo suficientemente desapercibido. Esperamos un momento cerca del taller, la gente entra y sale pero no nos notan, una vez que se hace tarde, los chicos del taller supongo que van a comer, y volvemos a entrar a hurtadillas para tomar el auto, elegimos un modelo viejo, y por su aspecto parece que lleva ahí un par de semanas, con un poco de suerte tal vez nadie note su ausencia enseguida. Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé, cualquiera podría robar un auto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nos subimos al nuevo auto, hay unos botes de gasolina vacíos en la parte trasera, por lo que decidimos que es más sutil llevar la gasolina ahí, y no en el carro que acabamos de robar.

-Duerme un poco—me dice Derek una vez que emprendemos el viaje de más de medio día que nos espera.

-¿Por qué no manejo yo primero y tu duermes? Solo tienes que decirme por donde y en una hora te despertare para que nos lleves ahí. —el parece mil veces más exhausto que yo.

-Es un camino complicado, no sabrías de que te hablo, anda, duérmete. —Y sé que su respuesta es final.

Y me duermo en cuestión de segundos… estoy agotada.

Me despierto por un movimiento brusco del auto, me giro un poco y veo que Derek tiene los ojos rojos, deberíamos descansar…

-Derek, podemos parar un momento para que descanses—le digo en medio de un bostezo.

-Ya casi llegamos, descansare cuando este allá.

Pasan unos minutos y nos adentramos al campo, para donde voltee no hay nada más que verde y algunas cosechas, no hay luces de ciudad, no hay ruido, creo que apenas y hay algo de contaminación. No dejo de mirar por la ventana aquel hermoso pero solitario lugar, sin duda me siento de alguna forma a salvo aquí, pero también me siento aislada. Es uno de esos lugares para venir a pescar contigo mismo, y alejarte de todo lo estresante de las personas, incluso escucho algún rio cercano. Es hermoso y nostálgico. El carro sigue avanzando y a pesar de que comienza a oscurecer, logro visualizar una pequeña casa al fondo.

-¿Es ahí?— entrecierro los ojos para enfocar.

-Si… la veo aún más pequeña—dice Derek a el mismo enfocando la casa.

Bajamos del auto, lo miro nerviosa, y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que no lo demuestra e intenta ocultarlo, él también lo está.

-¿quieres que intente yo primero?—me ofrezco, no quisiera que Derek sufriera aún más.

Da un largo suspiro, pero me niega con la cabeza y da un paso al frente hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta. —Toc toc.

Nada. Toc toc…. Nada.

-¿Crees que este aquí?—pregunto.

-Sí, el viejo jamás salía por algo que no fueran mujeres o cerveza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no vienes? Tal vez las cosas hayan cambiado.

-Años, pero lo dudo. – Toc toc. Una y otra vez

-¿Deberíamos irnos?—pregunto confundida.

-No, no hemos venido hasta acá para regresarnos. —Saca su fiel navaja y la mete al cerrojo, ahora entiendo de donde sabe tantas mañas. La puerta se abre.

Todo está oscuro y descuidado, como si no hubiera vivido nadie ahí durante meses o tal vez años, hay polvo y los muebles son viejos, las plantas están muertas y hay un olor desagradable.

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre?—le pregunto arrugando la nariz.

-Richard. —su ceño esta fruncido, al igual que yo trata de comprender que pasa.

-¿Crees que se haya mudado?

-No… el viejo amaba esta casa, y era demasiado perezoso para buscar otra… subiré a su cuarto.

Corre por las escaleras, y yo me quedo en medio de lo que parece ser el comedor o sala, no puedo evitar curiosear entre las cosas del señor, no veo ninguna foto de Derek… y eso me entristece, veo fotos de el con mujeres, o el con una cerveza, con un rifle ¿era policía?, la pinta del señor no es nada hogareña ni paternal, si creía que Derek tenía pinta de vándalo, no había visto a su padre, en las fotos comienza a verse más viejo y enfermo, continuo caminando por toda la casa hasta que ante mi esta la explicación de porqué la casa está vacía… el señor falleció.

"_A quien corresponda" el señor Richard alguna vez comento que tuvo un hijo, nunca supe su nombre o donde estaba, pero dijo que tal vez pudiera venir a esta casa en un futuro, bueno, no se quien este leyendo esto pero lamento informarles que el señor Richard falleció el 23 de septiembre del 2013 a causa de un infarto, jamás tuvo familia o amigos a quien recurrir, por lo que si no se les dio aviso fue porque no teníamos como localizarlos, su tumba se encuentra en el panteón del pueblo"_

Es todo… no se quien escribió la carta, pero no parecía muy amigo del señor. La tomo en mis manos… ¿Cómo debería decírselo? Sigue allá arriba buscando respuestas, tal vez ya lo dedujo el mismo, Derek es brillante, respiro profundo y decido que lo mejor es alcanzarlo.

Abro la puerta de un dormitorio y ahí está el… en medio del cuarto, mirando la ropa tirada de su padre, sus manos están a sus costados, esta inmóvil…

-¿Derek?- pregunto cautelosa. Respira, y se gira para mirarme.

-¿Qué?—ahí está su mal humor de nuevo.

-Creo que deberías leer esto.- le tiendo la carta.

-¿Es alguna carta para explicarme porque el viejo ha muerto?—lo dice casi cruelmente y con su tono renegado y gruñón.

-Sí, no tiene nada de malo, solo es para que sepas lo que ha pasado. —mi mano sigue en el aire con la carta.

-No necesito esa mierda—y sale de la habitación pasando de mí.

Genial… ¿ahora qué? No tengo más remedio que salir tras él.

-¡Derek! ¿Quieres detenerte? Podemos hablar de es…

-¡No! ¡No quiero hablar de nada maldita sea! Solo necesito dormir—dicho esto se da media vuelta de nuevo. —Duerme donde quieras—me grita mientras se aleja.

-¡Mierda Derek!—le grito enojada. Y escucho como azota una puerta, no tiene intenciones de salir, al menos por lo que resta de la noche.

Decido que tal vez mañana este más tranquilo todo, y podamos hablar de que mierda es lo que haremos, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre evidentemente, elijo una habitación pequeña, la cama esta sin tender, decido quitar las sabanas, ¿Quién sabe que habrá en ellas? Busco alguna chamarra en los armarios y veo una que me funciona, de hecho creo que es de mujer, me quito los pantalones para estar cómoda, mañana debería lavar toda esta ropa, está llena de sudor y mugre. Sé que Derek no bajara a verme, y la chamarra me cubre bien el trasero, al menos la mayoría. Me acuesto sobre la cama, cierro los ojos pero no puedo dormir… algo no me deja estar tranquila, quiero llamar a mis padres, a Kate… seguro que a estas alturas saben lo que está pasando y deben estar muertos de angustia, quiero llorar pero No puedo, y me frustra ¿hasta cuándo estaré bloqueada? Doy vueltas en la cama una y otra vez pero no hay ni pizca de sueño, y escucho mi estómago rugir de hambre. ¿Habrá algo de comida aquí?

Decido arriesgarme y salir descalza y en calzones, con solo la chaqueta cubriéndome lo esencial, busco en la cocina algo que aun sea comestible, abro unas pequeñas puertas de la alacena y mis ojos brillan de emoción cuando veo unos cereales cerrados ¡Gracias Dios! Me estiro un poco para alcanzarlos.

-¿Ana?—escucho la voz de Derek acercándose, demasiado cerca. ¡Mierda! Por intentar taparme rápido jalo la caja de cereales y cae el suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Mierda!—digo roja de vergüenza al ver a Derek ante mí, contemplando mi espectáculo, me cruzo de piernas y me bajo la chaqueta tanto como puedo.

-¡Ou!- ¡Parece que se avergüenza! Gira su cabeza rápidamente en cuanto se da cuenta de mi bochornosa situación.

-¡No voltees!—lo amenazo.

-Demasiado tarde ¿no crees?—el bastardo está sonriendo, ¡y yo que sentía pena por ti!

-A buena hora decides recuperar tu humor—le digo furiosa, camino hacia la puerta mientras sigue volteado- ¡Compermiso!

Se tarda unos segundos, disfruta verme sufrir, pero al final se mueve y me deja pasar a mi "habitación" de nuevo. Quiero morir de vergüenza. ¡Maldito seas Derek!

Me acuesto de mala gana, me cubro solo con mi chaqueta, cierro las cortinas, el hambre se ha ido a pesar de que no comí, la vergüenza la mato.

Despierto cuando la luz me da en el rostro, me alegra ver un reloj de pared que aun funciona, son casi las 11 del día ¿Tanto he dormido? Dios, debí estar realmente agotada. Me pongo mi pantalón de nuevo para salir a buscar a Derek, salgo al comedor pero no lo veo por ningún lado, lo llamo un par de veces pero no responde ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Me pongo mis odiosos pero útiles zapatos, salgo y lo miro sentado en una mecedora, no me ha visto… tal vez debería dejarlo solo, después de todo tiene mucho que procesar, al igual que yo. Lo observo unos segundos más… y es un Derek que no había visto, su ceño esta fruncido de nostalgia, no de enojo, está tranquilo, esto solo me hace confirmar que Derek es un sujeto solitario y rudo, se ha cambiado de ropa, trae un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra sin mangas que dejan ver sus bien formados brazos, prende un cigarrillo y comienza a fumar, cierra los ojos y se reclina hacia atrás. Doy media vuelta y me meto a la casa de nuevo. Quisiera ayudar a Derek, pero él no me lo permite, es un deja vu de lo que pasaba con Christian, genial Ana…

Entro a la cocina e inspecciono mucho mejor ahora que no estoy en paños menores, aún hay algunas cosas comestibles que permanecieron cerradas, estoy por servirme el plato de cereales que interrumpí anoche y escucho los pasos de Derek.

-Tengo hambre, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar algo decente? – Ni un "buenos días" Pero al menos ya no parece enojado, es su manera de pedir perdón supongo. En estos pocos días he aprendido en no esperar expresiones de afecto por parte de él, no es lo suyo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-No lo sé, siempre he comprado comida sin complicaciones, huevos…sandiwch…

-¿Qué te parecerían unos hot cakes?—le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿en serio?—frunce el ceño, ¿acaso nunca ha hecho hot cakes?

-En serio, ¿sabes lo que se necesita?

-No…- admite a regañadientes.

-Dame 5 minutos y te acompañare.

-¿Te gusta la leche?—le pregunto mientras vamos por los pasillos del pequeño supermercado del pueblo.

-Lo necesario. —lo miro y está un poco rojo, como si fuera la primera vez que hace esto.

-¿Jamás habías hecho esto?—le digo con tono divertido.

-No con una chica. —gruñe por lo bajito un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – me sorprendo por su respuesta.

-No lo sé—admite.

-Bueno, pues vamos a asegurarnos que tu primera vez sea inolvidable, toma el carrito. —le cedo el mando y frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué haces?—me pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Comprar contigo—me subo en la orilla del carrito como si fuera un niño—Anda, llévame por los pasillos.

-Estás loca—me dice con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Quieres subirte tú?—le provoco juguetona. Su respuesta es una fuerte sacudida la cual me hace dar un pequeño grito de terror.

-¿Segura que quieres que te lleve?—me provoca con una sonrisa.

Me sujeto bien fuerte y lo miro a los ojos.

-Dale.

Me lleva por todo el supermercado dando arrancones y frenos que me hacen reír y gritar, parecemos una pareja de viejos casados decidiendo que llevar y que no, yo quiero llevar de una mantequilla y el de otra, yo quiero cajeta y el mermelada, quiero leche y el jugo. Finalmente decidimos una cosa uno y la otra el otro, lo más equitativo que pudimos, pagamos y hacemos cuentas de cuánto dinero podemos permitirnos gastar, tenemos que buscar una solución pronto.

Subimos las cosas al auto, y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa de Richard. No está lejos del pueblo, ponemos la comida en la mesa y estoy a punto de empezar a cocinar cuando me doy cuenta de que todo está perfectamente asqueroso.

-Tenemos que limpiar—le digo firmemente a Derek.

-¿Tenemos?—me dice alzando una ceja divertido mientras abre la mermelada y relame la tapa.

-Tienes razón, tienes que, después de todo es tu casa—le respondo. Me da un empujón de hombros.

Nos ponemos unos guantes viejos y nos dividimos las tareas para limpiar, yo la estufa y el, él refrigerador, decidimos que después limpiaremos el resto de la casa. Ya son casi la una de la tarde y nuestras tripas se enojan pidiendo alimento.

Finalmente preparo los hot cakes mientras él toma una ducha, mientras preparo todo viene a mi mente la primera vez que cocine para Christian…. Pero me cierro mentalmente. No Ana no lo pienses demasiado, si te permites pensar y sentir te desmoronaras. Me trago mis lágrimas y continúo cocinando.

-¿Todo bien?—me pregunta Derek una vez que sale de la ducha, se pone un pantalón diferente pero la misma camisa sin mangas, se pasa una toalla por el cabello mojado y se ve tremendamente atractivo así, a pesar de que no se su edad, debo preguntarle.

-Si—carraspeo- ¿hay ropa aquí que pueda usar? Me quiero bañar y lavar esta ropa—señalo mi pantalón formal y blusa de seda azul.

-Buscare algo, seguro una de las mujeres del viejo dejo algo, aunque yo lavaría eso primero.

-Puaj—digo asqueada— ¿podrías poner los vasos?

-Mmm—dice resignado, pero me sorprende ver que no me pone más peros. Recuerdo que dijo que no se le daba seguir órdenes, sin embargo ha sido buena bestia por el momento.

-¿Y bien?—le pregunto para escuchar el veredicto.

-he probado mejores—me responde, citando lo que yo le dije con sus bizcochos.

-¡Que rencoroso eres!—lo miro falsamente indignada.

-La verdad, solo los había probado una vez, así que es como volver a probarlos por primera vez. —sigue comiendo enérgicamente, por un momento pienso que es una broma, pero no hace ningún comentario o ademan que me lo demuestre, así que supongo que habla en serio.

Terminamos de desayunar, tomo una ducha y me alegra ver que en la que puedo llamar mi habitación, me espera una muda—relativamente—decente de ropa, Derek debió haber buscado lo más limpio para mí, eso me provoca una sonrisa. ¿Ves Derek? Puedes ser decente e incluso atento.

Salgo al comedor y veo a Derek en el suelo buscando algo en los cajones y muebles. ¿Qué busca?

-¿Qué haces? – me paso la toalla por la cabeza rápidamente.

-Busco esto—me dice mientras se incorpora del suelo con algo en las manos…. Una botella de vodka.

-¿En serio? – lo miro alzando las cejas incrédula.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?—me dice mientras limpia un poco la botella, queda un poco más de la mitad.

Pues no, la verdad no…

-Debes saber que soy muy mala borracha. —le advierto mientras nos sentamos en el suelo, con una pequeña mesita de centro entre nosotros.

-No creo que haya un borracho bueno.

-¿Haces esto muy seguido?

-¿Beber?

-Si

-Antes lo hacía casi diario, pero tiene años que no paso de una copa.

-¿Por qué lo hacías antes?—debo aprovechar la oportunidad de sacarle información ahora que está dispuesto.

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?—me lanza una mirada reprochadora. Ou… bueno, sé que su vida no ha sido la mejor pero solo quería que él se abriera conmigo.

-Solo quería conocerte mejor—le admito.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te consideras mala borracha, nunca has disfrutado un poco?—Me sirve mi primer vaso de vodka.

-No soy mucho de fiestas o esas cosas llenas de gente…- vuelvo a admitir.

-¿Por qué no?—Se sirve el.

-No me siento cómoda…

-Bueno—bebe su vaso de un solo trago y hace una mueca cuando pasa por su garganta—Ya somos dos.

-¿Tu bebías solo?

-Casi siempre.

-¿Qué edad tienes?—cambio de tema drásticamente.

-30, ¿Por qué la curiosidad?—frunce el ceño.

-Algo me decía que no pasabas de los 30. —sonrió.

-No has bebido nada. —me señala mi vaso mientras con la otra mano se sirve más en el suyo.

-A eso voy—respiro… y me bebo todo el contenido, ¡agh! Mi garganta arde y apachurro la cara haciendo muecas.- ¡Dios!

-En verdad no has probado mucho esto—me dice con una mueca divertida, y me sirve otro poco.- Esta vez hazlo más lento, no quiero que los dos andemos vomitando por la casa.

-¿Te piensas poner muy mal?—pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Claro que no tonta, hay demasiado poco...

Sonrío.

-Juguemos algo. —le digo de pronto.

-¿Poker de ropa?—me mira alzando una ceja.

-No. – Pongo los ojos en blanco—vi esto en un programa de televisión, yo intento adivinar algo tuyo, y si le atino, tu bebes, si fallo yo bebo, y viceversa.

-Mmm- se lleva su mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo y un tanto resistente.

-¿No quieres?

-Soy malo para los juegos. —Dios, Derek en verdad ha tenido una vida difícil y solitaria…

-Yo primero, yo creo que… en tu juventud fuiste motociclista. – Entrecierra los ojos y sigue entrecerrando los ojos lanzándome una mirada misteriosa.-¿Y bien?

Bebe un sorbo. ¡Ja! Le atine.

-Tu turno—le recuerdo mientras el sigue en silencio.

-No lo sé.- Esta tan tenso que no se si golpearlo o consolarlo.

-Vamos, lo primero que cruce por tu cabeza. —lo animo.

-Creo que en tu juventud y tal vez aun preferías los libros a las fiestas.

No hay que ser un genio para adivinar eso, pero al menos está jugando. Bebo un sorbo.

-Mi turno, creo…que alguna vez fuiste o consideraste ser boxeador.

Gruñe, pero vuelve a beber.

-Creo que Christian ha sido el primer novio que has tenido.

A.u.c.h… eso me dolió, aunque no puedo culparlo, yo misma elegí este juego y él no lo hizo con intención de molestarme. Tardo unos segundos, pero bebo.

-Te estás haciendo bueno en esto—le gruño—Me toca, creo que… alguna vez te han arrestado.

Espero a que beba, pero no lo hace. Alzo la mirada para verlo y lo encuentro mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Está enojado, ha vuelto esa mirada malhumorada e intimidante…

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?—me dice apretando los dientes-¿Qué soy un criminal?

Ay mierda… creo que lo juzgue demasiado rápido.

-Yo… lo lamento, di por hecho qu…

-¿Diste por hecho que era un simple vagabundo y ladrón?—se levanta abruptamente del suelo aventando la mesa por el impulso.- ¿Eh? ¿Crees que porque se abrir candados y carros soy un maldito criminal?—Grita tan fuerte que mis oídos retumban.

-¡maldita sea Derek! Baja la voz. Lo lamento, ¡Lo siento!—me levanto algo mareada. ¡Dios! Apenas bebí dos vasos.

-Olvídalo—camina hacia una vieja grabadora y la enciende, la música suena a todo volumen y de nuevo retumba en mis oídos.

-¡Esta muy alto, baja eso!—le grito e intento cubrir mis oídos.

-¡No te escucho!—me responde furioso y burlón mientras le sube más a la música. Está siendo un imbécil.

Me doy media vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación y siento como me atrapa el brazo bruscamente y me lleva a la salida.

-¿Qué demonios haces?—le grito mientras estoy siendo arrastrada al patio por el- ¡Basta Derek me lastimas!


	5. Derek

**Actualizando de nuevo :D, ojala lo disfruten y espero reviews :D **

Me suelta de mala gana, estamos frente a una puerta que da a un pequeño cuarto el cual no había visto, Derek pasa llevándome con el de nuevo y enciende una luz.

Veo un costal de box y docenas de armas… ¿esto qué significa?

-¿Qué es…?

-¿Ves esto?—Derek me señala aun furioso el costal de box—mi padre me obligaba a entrenar todos los días desde que tenía 4 años.- Me jala bruscamente del brazo y me lleva a donde están las armas.

-Derek…

-¿Quieres saber porque se disparar tan bien y porque soy un hijo de perra? Mi padre era policía y me regalo a un compañero suyo, ¡toda mi vida eh estado rodeado de esta mierda!—explota casi demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

-Derek…-intento tomarlo del brazo pero se sacude bruscamente, esta rojo e incluso tiembla de ira.

-¡NO! No tu No lo entiendes… ¡eres solo una chica tonta y perdida! – se acerca y me lo dice lentamente en la cara—Yo-no-te quiero aquí, ¡por mi puedes irte! ¡Anda! Tu no me entiendes y solo me juzgas, ¡tu novio el millonario te abandono y tú sigues esperando por el! ¡La gente es una mierda y tú no lo entiendes! ¡Yo nunca he tenido un guardaespaldas o un chofer! ¡Nunca he sido un hijo consentido o privilegiado al que le den libros cuando los pide! ¡Tú lo has tenido todo y por eso no entiendes nada! ¡Ni siquiera puedes cuidarte tú misma porque el imbécil de Grey te ha acostumbrado a ser inútil fuera de la cama!

Mi mano reacciona sola y lo abofeteo en el rostro. Las lágrimas que tanto se habían negado a salir al fin hacen acto de presencia en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡NO! ¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES! Vete a la mierda—le digo furiosa y con mis ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas, me doy media vuelta para salir de ahí pero Derek me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me vuelve a jalar bruscamente hacia adentro.-¿Crees que no quiero morirme por lo que hizo Christian? ¡Me abandono!—vuelvo a estallar en lágrimas.

-¡Ven aquí ven aquí!—me aprieta la espalda contra su pecho y me cuesta respirar— ¿Quieres aprender a defenderte? Ven aquí.

-¡Suéltame! Vete a la mierda, ¡No me culpes por lo que paso con tu padre! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres que piense de ti si te comportas de esta manera?!

-¡Nos estamos divirtiendo!—da un golpe a su costal sin soltarme.

-¡Derek basta! – intento zafarme pero es mucho más fuerte que yo. -¡Estas siendo un imbécil!—le grito.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mi niña?!—me escupe furioso al rostro mientras me suelta bruscamente.

-¡QUE LO ADMITAS!—le grito de igual forma y con las manos temblando de ira.-¡Yo ya te he dicho que me destrozo el enterarme de los secretos de Christian! ¡CREI QUE ME AMABA!

-¡No lo entiendes!—grita con expresión destrozada.- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer eh? ¡Perdiste todo igual que yo! ¡Probablemente no veras a Grey nunca más! ¡Probablemente ni siquiera puedas volver a ver a tus padres y todo lo que puedes hacer es jugar a la cocinita como una niña tonta! ¡Como si esto fuera un juego!—avienta un frasco bruscamente y se estrella en el piso.

-¡Deja de comportarte así Derek! ¡Deja de actuar como si no te importara nada! ¡Como si nada de lo que pasamos significara nada para ti! ¡Es una mierda!

-¡No sabes nada!

-¡Tú piensas que solo soy una niña tonta e inútil! ¡Tú también me juzgaste a mí! Pero ¡Para mí TU eres el cobarde y el niño! ¡Te esfuerzas en parecer fuerte pero estas muerto de miedo tanto como yo!—le escupo furiosa y con mi rostro probablemente igual de rojo que el suyo y con las cascadas de lágrimas ardiendo por mis mejillas.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!—me repite con el rostro rojo y a centímetros del mío.

-¡Claro que sí pero no lo admites! Te he visto Derek, no sabes que mierda hacer contigo pero ¡Escúchame bien! ¡A mí no me vas a tratar como una basura solo porque TÚ tienes miedo!

Agarra otro frasco y lo azota estrepitosamente en el suelo una vez más. Me alejo furiosa de nuevo pero me vuelve a tomar del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Steele? ¿El alcohol te quito las fuerzas? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos encuentra aquí he? ¿Quieres que te pase lo que a Taylor?—me dice mientras continua arrastrándome por el cuarto.

Y entonces entiendo…

Nada de esto es por mí, no es el alcohol, no es el estrés, y eso es lo que yo No entendía. Como él dijo… todo esto es por su dolor al perder a Taylor… es la única forma que encontró de sacar todo esa frustración… de pronto ya no me siento enojada con él, ya no quiero golpearlo a morir, es mi reflejo justo ahora… destrozados y abandonados por las personas que amábamos.

-Derek…- mi tono de voz cambia, ya no sueno furiosa, si no comprensiva… intento tomarlo del brazo pero él se vuelve a zafar.

-No…- su voz cambia… su voz empieza a quebrarse—ese estúpido le apunto enfrente de mi…yo…

-Derek…- una vez más intento tomarlo del brazo, se zafa de nuevo solo que esta vez menos brusco, se desmorona poco a poco.

-No… yo…yo tenía que haber hecho algo para detenerlo, ¡Era de seguridad! ¡No pude proteger a la única persona que me ha querido! – su voz se hace un sollozo desgarrador.

No lo pienso.

Abrazo su espalda fuertemente, aun en contra de su voluntad, no me importa si después me aleja pero en este momento es lo único que quiero hacer, mis brazos rodean su cintura y mi mejilla está en su espalda, pienso que se va a alejar, pero en vez de eso se aferra a mi manos en su cintura, y se suelta a llorar… a llorar con un sentimiento indescriptible. No es hasta que siento húmeda su espalda que me doy cuenta de que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, las lágrimas no dejan de rodar por nuestras mejillas, y ninguno de los dos rompe el abrazo en lo que se me hace un tiempo infinito, necesitábamos urgentemente esto, necesitábamos llorar, necesitábamos gritarnos para abrirnos los ojos, necesitábamos darnos consuelo y tener un hombro donde llorar.

-Lamento las sacudidas y… ya sabes—me dice Derek una vez que nos sentamos en su mecedora a terminarnos esa botella, pero ya no hay juegos, ni secretos…

-Lamento la bofetada—le digo con una sonrisa, y me alegra ver que él también sonríe. - ¿Qué sigue ahora Derek?... es decir, tarde o temprano tendremos que irnos de aquí a conseguir dinero, o alguien nos encontrara… - me dolía la sola idea de pensar en eso.

-Supongo que tendremos que trabajar por un tiempo, en el pueblo—dice pensativo mientras nos mecemos.

No digo nada por unos momentos…

-Muero de hambre—dice suspirando.

-Y yo, creo que hemos perdido unos kilos, vivir de comida barata no es efectivo. —murmuro mientras me toco mi vientre.

-No sé cuánto tiempo podamos vivir en este estilo…

-Quisiera llamar a mis padres… deben estar muertos de preocupación, tal vez Christian intento localizarlos ¿no lo crees?

-Seguramente Christian debe de estar ya en otro país, o al menos muy lejos en lo que descubre cómo arreglar su situación. Solo lo empeoro todo huyendo así. Les confirmo que hizo algo malo.

-¿No crees que haya huido por los matones de Elena y Jack?

-No. Grey tiene su propia gente, podrían haberlos defendido más que bien, el problema lo tenía en el cuello, posiblemente pueda probar su inocencia pero le llevara tiempo, y si lo encarcelan no podrá encargarse de eso, es la única opción que se me ocurre. Arreglar esto desde afuera.

-¿Y si no lo logra…? ¿No podrá volver?—el pánico se apodera de mi voz de nuevo. Me mira con un gesto dulce y comprensivo…

-No lo sé—admite sinceramente.

-¿Crees que haya intentado comunicarse conmigo?

-Probablemente lo ha pensado más de una vez, pero no tiene como, no llevamos celulares y nos dimos a la fuga…

-Deberíamos simplemente obtener nuevas identificaciones y empezar una vida en el pueblo—digo resignada dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Podríamos poner un negocio de comida, con hot cakes como especialidad—me dice y sé que sonríe.

-o podrías dar clases de box.

-o simplemente podrías vender esos zapatos de tacón. —Los dos reímos relajados.

Pasan unos momentos de silencio, simplemente nos quedamos viendo el atardecer, yo recargada en su hombro y el con su mejilla en mi cabeza. Siento que este día nos acercamos y conocimos más que en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Creo que he perdido la cuenta…

-¿Habías matado a alguien antes?—rompo el silencio cautelosamente.

-Jamás…pero si había disparado.

-No sé si seré capaz de olvidarlo alguna vez, ni si quiera creo que me lo haya terminado de creer ahora…

-Ni yo… la primera noche en el auto…no podía quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco, tengo miedo de que… nuestra conciencia no nos deje en paz, me siento mal conmigo misma, es como si no reconociera una parte de mi…

-Lo superaremos, ambos sabemos cuál fue la razón, y no lo hicimos por placer. —me tranquiliza.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando llegaste con Taylor?—me atrevo a preguntar, suspira, pero me tranquiliza cuando empieza a hablar.

-Tenía 12 años… mi padre me regalo a los 7…después su amigo mi…"padre" murió en un accidente, y Taylor me recogió… mi custodia ahora era de él, era hermano de "mi padre", y desde entonces había estado con Taylor, me independice un poco cuando tenía 25 años, quise probar el boxeo oficialmente—me da un apretón y sonrío, sin duda acerté en el juego.

-¿Qué hay de la hija de Taylor? ¿Te llevas bien con ella?

-La adoro—me brinda una sonrisa tan sincera que tengo que verlo dos veces para asegurarme.

-Algo me dice que eres de los tíos que juegan con ellos todo el tiempo—le sonrío.

-No tienes idea, a pesar de que ya no veía a Taylor diariamente seguíamos en contacto, el llevaba con Grey bastante cuando me recomendó para estas cosas, trabaje con Grey un tiempo, pero él era demasiado…- hace una mueca.

-¿Controlador?—digo automáticamente y el ríe.

-Demasiado, es un buen tipo pero… es demasiado intenso, y no tengo que decirte sobre sus chicas… aproximadamente cada 3 meses o algo así llevaba a una mujer diferente, no sé qué es lo que hace pero no me sentía cómodo.

-¿llevaba muchas?—me duele formular la pregunta.

-Las suficientes, dime algo como… ¿Cómo funciona contigo? ¿En verdad es tan serio como parecía?

-La verdad… ahora no se, tenías razón cuando dijiste que él era mi primer novio… es la primera vez que sentía algo así… y con él me sentía segura, sé que ahora parece que él es un mal tipo o algo pero conmigo era diferente… no sé qué pensar justo ahora de él.

-¿No quisieras probar un poco más antes de atarte a un sujeto? Ni siquiera lo conocías tan bien como tú pensabas.

-Supongo que en el encontré todo lo que alguna vez imagine de una pareja… y te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, he estado acostumbrada a tener lo necesario y no soy ambiciosa en ese sentido, pero él era dulce y… me hacía sentir querida, pero tienes razón, el ser controlada no era siempre tan divertido, incluso el elige que ropa debo usar.

-Joder—se separa un poco de mi para analizar mi rostro y ver que no estoy jugando-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero no es taaaan malo como piensas, él también tiene problemas, lo sé, tiene ciertos traumas que tampoco son fáciles de olvidar, decía que me amaba demasiado y tenía miedo que algo me pasara, por eso era tan protector.

-Pero él no te protegía, él te encerraba en una jaula de oro. – me dice un poco malhumorado de nuevo. Recuerdo que José me dijo eso alguna vez…

-No lo sé, te aseguro que justo ahora no sé qué demonios pensar de nadie, confié ciegamente en Christian y llevo días sin saber de él, después de que me ocultara miles de cosas y me abandonara en la azotea, no sé qué hacer o pensar, no sé qué se supone que deba hacer.

-Creo que deberías hacer tu vida Ana… solo eso—me dice tras un momento.

Despierto me estiro tanto como puedo, dormí como piedra, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía "relajada" el conflicto con Derek nos ayudó a ambos más de lo que nos dimos cuenta, me levanto y me pongo una vieja playera junto con mi pantalón. Salgo al comedor y me detengo cuando veo una escena digna de fotografía.

-¿Derek?—intento reprimir una risa al verlo haciendo malabares con la sartén.

-Buenos días—me contesta sin perder la concentración, lo cual solo me causa más risa.

-Veo que has despertado de excelente humor—me siento en la mesa a esperar por su obra maestra.

-Supongo que te debo eso—lanza el omelette al aire y milagrosamente cae al sartén de nuevo. Wow… es como un nuevo Derek.

-En verdad despertaste con el pie derecho—digo con la quijada en el suelo.

-Aquí tienes—sirve el omelette en un plato.

-¿Tu no comerás?—le pregunto mientras corto un pedazo.

-Claro que si—saca un tenedor y lo mete a mi plato. No puedo evitar reír.-¿Pensaste que lo había hecho solo para ti?—me dice para molestarme. Lo pateo por debajo de la mesa.

-Yo hice hot cakes para ti—le recuerdo entrecerrando mis ojos exageradamente.

Terminamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejamos el plato limpio, no cocina mal.

-Estaba pensando—se detiene para chuparse los dedos—en el pueblo se necesita gente para algunos labores, podríamos ir, tendríamos lo necesario para vivir al día solo por un tiempo en lo que sabemos algo de la situación.

-¿Qué clase de labores?

-No lo sé con seguridad, supongo que podar jardines, ayudar en las iglesias, cosas así. Es algo pesado pero, no tenemos muchas opciones.

-¿Hay alguien en el pueblo que te conozca?

-No, desde niño no venía aquí. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver?

-De acuerdo, dame 5 minutos.

Vamos al pueblo toda la tarde, me preocupo de que alguien nos pueda reconocer, pero me tranquilizo cuando veo que la gente apenas y mira la televisión, que envidia tener una vida así de tranquila, aunque siento que me aburriría tarde o temprano.

Derek se detiene para hablar con el que parece ser algún pastor de la iglesia o algo, y yo veo una caseta de teléfono, decido llamar a mis padres.

-¿Diga?—responde mi madre.

-¿Mama? Soy yo—le digo demasiado emocionada por escuchar su voz.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Hija! ¡Gracias a Dios estas bien! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Qué paso Ana?-quisiera decirle que venga por mí, que ahora más que nunca necesito sentir un hogar y un abrazo de alguien en quien confié. Pero sé que no puedo, probablemente la seguirían o algo peor.

-Estoy bien…mama, todo paso muy rápido pero… solo quería asegurarme que ustedes estuvieran bien, ¿has hablado con papa? ¿Está bien él?

-Sí, si hija todos estamos bien pero nos tenías muertos de angustia, Kate ha llamado diario también, no sabemos nada y no podemos creer lo que pasan en las noticias, ¿Estas con Christian? ¿Están los dos a salvo?

-No… no he sabido nada de Christian desde esa vez mama, tuvimos que separarnos, las cosas se pusieron horribles pero te juro que no es como lo plantean en la tele, sabes que soy inocente y estoy segura que Christian también. ¿Él no ha intentado comunicarse contigo?

-¡dios hija! ¿Qué está pasando? No me gusta que huyas como una delincuente, ¿no puedes venir con nosotros? O dime en donde estas e iremos por ti, ¿necesitas dinero, ropa?

-No puedo ir mama, no por ahora, hasta que se calme y aclare todo, por favor avisa a Kate y a Ray de que estoy bien, se discreta por favor, te aseguro que estoy bien y no estoy sola, el guardaespaldas de Christian está conmigo, así que no te preocupes. Te llamare de nuevo en unos días. Los amo mama.

-¡Hija llámame pronto de nuevo! Sé que amas a Christian pero me estás diciendo que no estas con él, ¿te ha dejado hija? ¿Es eso y no quieres decirnos?

Y cuelgo antes de que me suelte a llorar. Jamás había valorado tanto a las personas que amaba. ¿En dónde demonios estas Christian? ¿Porque no me has buscado? Solo espero que estés a salvo y que no sea verdad todo lo que estoy pensando, no me rompas el corazón de nuevo Christian… por favor.

**:P En los próximos capítulos habrá más de Derek y Ana, y ooooohh si… Christian no tarda en dar señales de vida, ojala les haya gustado, espero sus reviews. Saludos!**


	6. Curando heridas

-¡Ana!—escucho que me grita Derek. Me enderezo un poco y me trago las lágrimas a punto de salir.

-¿Qué pasa?—le digo una vez que me acerco a él.

-Él es David, el pastor de este pueblo, dice que podemos ayudar con algunas remodelaciones en la iglesia y que el próximo fin de semana habrá un festival en el cual también podremos ayudar—me presenta ante un señor de edad avanzada, pero con buena pinta.

-Mucho gusto- ¿debería besarle la mano o algo? Nunca sé que hacer en estos casos, no soy muy religiosa.

-Igualmente señorita, el señor Derek me ha comentado que los dos se quedaron sin trabajo, sé que no es mucho lo que pagaremos pero espero que les sirva de algo.

-Por supuesto, no sabe cómo nos ayudaría eso, muchas gracias—le digo un tanto nerviosa.

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy aquí, Derek—se dirige a él y se dan la mano una vez más—disfruta la tarde con tu esposa, compermiso.

¿Esposa? Mierda, ¿creen que Derek y yo estamos casados? Estoy a punto de negarle su deducción pero Derek me aprieta una mano.

-Gracias David, hasta luego—dice Derek esforzándose al máximo por ser amable, si algo no se le da bien a él es eso precisamente.-¿Oíste eso? Tal vez nos vemos bien de pareja—me pasa un brazo por los hombros y caminamos así hasta el auto.

-Que conveniente—le digo reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Al otro día, sábado, no tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que decidimos limpiar un poco la casa de su padre, terminamos muy temprano así que busco más ropa que pueda servirnos, Derek toca a mi puerta.

-¿Quieres aprender a defenderte?—me dice mientras se recarga en el marco de mi puerta con su habitual postura desganada y atractiva.

-¿Me enseñaras a boxear?—alzo la ceja en su dirección.

-Eso y más, mi padre debe tener muchas armas aquí aun, te enseñare a disparar también.

-Debo decirte que no soy tan mala disparando—me levanto orgullosa—mi padre me ha enseñado unas cuantas cosas también. ¿Por qué crees que tuve buena puntería en el escala?

-¿En serio?—veo que en verdad se sorprende—Creí que había sido suerte.

-Me subestimas, pero no me negare a aprender más cosas, acepto tu oferta. —le digo entusiasmada. – ahora espera afuera que me pondré algo cómodo.

Resopla.

-He visto más de ti de lo que debería—murmura cuando se aleja. Le lanzo un zapato mientras me pongo roja por su comentario, como olvidar que me atrapo sin pantalones en su cocina. Escucho su risa en los pasillos.

-Coloca tu pie aquí, y levanta esta mano, debes de tenerla siempre cerca de tu quijada. —me acomoda en docenas de poses hasta que por fin encuentro la postura indicada.

-¿Así?—le pregunto dudosa.

-Exacto, ahora este brazo—se coloca atrás de mí y con su mano maneja la mía—toma impulso y aprieta el puño.

Me pongo nerviosa ante su contacto, no sé si él lo note o no, si Christian viera esto le daría un infarto.

-Golpea el costal—me ordena un poco cerca de la oreja lo cual causa que el bello se me erice un poco.

Lo hago repetidas veces, casi siempre lo hago mal y Derek no se tienta el corazón para regañarme, aunque creo que en este punto ya no se lo tomo a mal.

-¡Vamos! Con fuerza, si estás conmigo nada te pasara pero debes saber cuidarte tú misma, no siempre tendrás un guardaespaldas.

Tiene razón, golpeo tan fuerte como puedo, sudo y mis brazos cada vez duelen más, pero creo que lo haga un poco mejor porque Derek no me ha llamado la atención.

-¡Tiempo!—digo sin aire—Estoy muerta.

-Lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé…

-Jamás he sido buena para el deporte—tomo una gran bocanada de aire y me tiro al pasto derrotada.

-Mueve—me da una inofensiva patada en mi pierna para que me haga a un lado y se tumbe conmigo.-¿hablaste con tus padres?

-solo con mi madre, no pude hablar mucho tiempo, solo les dije que estaba bien…

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía miedo de soltarme a llorar si seguía hablando—admito.

-¿Saben algo de Grey?

-No…al parecer nadie sabe nada—murmuro.

-¿No tienes hermanos?

-No, pero me hubiera encantado, ¿y tú? Sin contar a la hija de Taylor. —añado tímidamente.

-No, y que bueno que el viejo no engendro a nadie más. —añade con cierto rencor.

-¿Tan malo era…?—pregunto cautelosa. Toma una bocanada de aire, y después de unos segundos contesta.

-Sí, si te preguntas porque no soy cariñoso es porque jamás fui tratado con cariño, no con Richard al menos, todo el tiempo me ordenaba entrenar, me alimentaba porque tenía que, jamás cocinaba, compraba sopas instantáneas, papas, galletas… mis juguetes eran las piedras del rio o alguno que otro palo de madera.

Cierro los ojos con un nudo en la garganta, es desgarrador la forma en que lo narra, no solo resignado, sino enojado y nostálgico a la vez, oh Derek…

-¿Qué hay de tu segundo padre?—intento cambiar un poco el tema para ver si su ánimo mejora.

-Era bueno, no era cariñoso tampoco, los policías creo que no suelen serlo… pero al menos estaba al pendiente de mí, me dolió mucho cuando murió, pero… después vino Taylor, él fue el único hogar que conocí en verdad. Lástima que cuando llegue yo ya era un 70% hijo de perra, no pude cambiar fácilmente, sin embargo el me acepto.

-Seguro que estaba orgulloso de ti, no se tomaba su trabajo a la ligera Derek, y él te llevo a todo eso, tal vez porque eras bueno y porque era una forma de estar cerca de ti también, eras como un hijo.

-mm….

-¿No tienes curiosidad por ver la tumba de tu padre?—me atrevo a preguntar.

-No—dice de inmediato.

-¿En verdad lo odias tanto?

-Más.

-Derek eso no puede ser bueno para ti… mírate, tienes 30 años, eso es demasiado para guardarle rencor a un padre.

-Me las he arreglado bien. —dice mientras de la nada saca uno de sus cigarros y lo enciende.

-Deberías perdonarlo… por ti, por tu tranquilidad, no por él.

-Estoy tranquilo—miente con todos los dientes.

Resoplo.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

-No tengo ningún interés en ir a su tumba, no lo quise en vida, no lo querré en la muerte. – dice amargado y con evidente rencor.

-Derek…creo que nuestra conciencia no nos permite darnos el lujo de añadirnos más cosas negativas, me preocupa tu tranquilidad, eso es todo, no dejes acumular tanto veneno en esa alma y cabeza tuya…

Puedo escuchar sus suspiros, sé que lo que le dije lo ha dejado pensando. Pasan minutos, tal vez horas mientras Derek y yo seguimos acostados, nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta, el sol nos abraza y nos relaja demasiado.

-Vamos—dice levantándose de pronto de mi lado mientras se sacude el pasto.

-¿A dónde quieres ir loco?—le digo mirándolo perezosa.

-Necesito que me acompañes.

-¿A dónde?

-A la tumba de mi padre.

-Oh. —No puedo creerlo… ¡Me ha hecho caso! No lo pienso ni un segundo, y me levanto detrás de él.

-Es aquí…. —dice deteniéndose de pronto ante una tumba.

-Daryl…le gustaban los nombres con D eh…- comento.

-Tuvimos un perro llamado Dustin—ríe un poco Derek al recordar.

Nos quedamos mirando la tumba a solas unos momentos, miro a Derek y sus ojos son una mezcla de emociones, y puedo notar su nostalgia de inmediato, después de todo era su padre…

-estaré por aquí—le digo a Derek mientras me alejo un momento para dejarlo a solas.

Veo que Derek no se mueve por unos minutos, supongo que se está despidiendo de el en su mente…finalmente, veo que arranca una pequeña flor del pasto y la coloca sobre su tumba. Decido acércame de nuevo.

Me coloco al lado de él, lo imito y tomo una flor para colocarla en la tumba, miro de reojo a Derek y noto sus ojos húmedos y llenos de emoción, así que simplemente entrelazo mis dedos con los de él, y él me acepta de inmediato, cerrando su mano en la mía con tanta fuerza que me llega al corazón, sin duda este fue un gran paso para él.

Pasan los días, Derek y yo nos acoplamos cada vez mejor, su humor ha cambiado notablemente, y me alegra de una manera extraña el ver que solo es un poco más humano conmigo, me enseña box diariamente y mejoro poco a poco, mi puntería se hace cada vez mejor aunque le sigo sacando canas verdes de vez en cuando, vamos al pueblo toda la semana y nos comienzan a repartir tareas, yo lo hago con la mejor disposición, y de vez en cuando Derek y yo nos dirigimos miradas mientras hacemos lo que nos corresponde, me divierte verlo rojo cuando tiene que ordenar al coro de la iglesia, lo cual son en la mayoría niños, Derek no es muy paciente y se contiene como nunca para no gritarles y mandarlos al carajo. Voltea a verme y me pide ayuda a gritos con la mirada.

-¿Acaso te has hecho mortal y pides mi ayuda?—disfruto verlo vulnerable.

-No te pases—me lanza una mirada de advertencia.

-Solo tienes que seguirles un poco el juego. —Tomo a una pequeñita de la mano y con cariño le pido que se forme hasta adelante.

Les digo a los niños que habrá un premio para el que mejor se comporte y cante, eso parece emocionarlos sin duda y comienzan a exagerar sus movimientos intentando parecer serios, me divierten aunque Derek parece resistirse aun. Paso por las hileras de niños y los voy revisando, cuando regreso con Derek me sorprende ver a la primer niña de su mano jalándolo para llamar su atención.

-¿Po'que no cantas?—le pregunta el angelito.

-No sé hacerlo—dice Derek rojo pero sin soltar a la niña.

-Yo te enseño—le dice feliz.

-No creo ser bueno…

-¿po'que no?—Derek resopla pero alcanzo a ver un atisbo de diversión en sus ojos. Lo niega pero sé que está disfrutando esas conversaciones absurdas.

-Tengo que escucharte primero, si lo haces bien me enseñaras después ¿trato?—le dice hábilmente para deshacerse de la niña.

-¡Si sí!—la niña corre emocionada a su lugar dando saltitos.

-¿Haciendo amigos?—le pregunto divertida.

Me responde con un empujón de hombros, y aun algo avergonzado, pero divertido.

Terminando las actividades, y con el dinero justo para gasolina y comida, vamos al supermercado a comprar la cena, a veces nos ponemos imaginativos, y otras optamos por un vaso con leche y pan. Derek ha arreglado la televisión de su padre por lo que en las noches vemos televisión basura un rato, eso o aveces simplemente nos ponemos a conversar, lo que se nos ha dado más que bien últimamente, a pesar de estar como fugitiva de la ley, debo admitir que me siento tranquila con Derek, los dos nos brindamos un apoyo y comprensión como nadie, después de aquella dolorosa conversación hace más de una semana, las barreras entre nosotros se han derrumbado. En el pueblo nos siguen viendo como una pareja, y ni él ni yo hemos sido capaces de negarlo, tenemos miedo de que nos vean mal.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?—me dice Derek mientras yo me subo a una escalera para colocar un adorno en un poste cerca del parque.

-No, estoy…bien—digo mientras me estiro un poco para colocarlo.

-¿Cuántos más de estos faltan por colocar?—me pregunta mientras sostiene una caja con algunos adornos más.

-Solo un par más. —lo tranquilizo.

-¿Crees que David venga a revisarlos uno por uno?

-No, no creo que tenga tiempo de eso, este fin de semana debe de tener miles de cosas más en la cabeza con el festival.

-¿Serás mi pareja en el festival verdad?—me pregunta un poco avergonzado, sigue costándole demasiado expresar lo que siente.

-Por supuesto señor Inzuna. —le digo divertida. —aparte dudo que se vea bien ir separados, todos piensan que somos esposos. -Se suelta una ventisca de aire, lo cual nos hace temblar a los dos.

-Venga, apresúrate y baja tu trasero de ahí. —me dice encogido de hombros por el frio.

De pronto unos niños pasan corriendo por donde estamos nosotros, moviendo la escalera conmigo arriba aun. Intento mantener el equilibrio pero es casi imposible, de pronto veo el piso acercándose a mi demasiado rápido.

-¡Ahh!—grito cuando caigo sobre mi tobillo.

-¡Ana!—Derek se agacha de inmediato conmigo- ¿Puedes moverlo?—Lo muevo un poco y hago una mueca de dolor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me duele, creo que me lo torcí!—digo con expresión de dolor. —Pero no creo que este roto.

-Debemos ir a que te lo revisen. —Me toma de la cintura y pasa uno de mis brazos por sus hombros.-¿Puedes caminar?

-Si… eso creo—le digo una vez de pie y recargada en él.

-No te preocupes, recárgate en mí, yo te llevo.

Llegamos a casa y Derek me deja en el sillón toda la tarde, él se encarga de la cena (a su modo) y se asegura de que yo no me levante más que al baño.

-Mañana he dicho que no podremos ir al pueblo. —me informa Derek mientras me lleva un poco de avena. —no puedes andar así y no pienso dejarte sola.

-¿No se han enfadado?

-No, varios vieron lo que paso con la escalera y los niños, solo esperan contar con nosotros en el festival.

-Faltan dos días, seguro estaré mucho mejor.

Prendemos la televisión un rato, siempre sintonizamos las noticias pero no hay nada nuevo, ni de Christian, ni del caso, ni de nosotros, supongo que es bueno. Nos vamos a dormir poco después, y esa noche sueño con ojos grises… como en mucho tiempo no había hecho.

Me levanto y me desperezo, aun me duele mi tobillo pero es mucho menos, aunque sigue hinchado, con cuidado salgo por el pasillo para ir a la cocina, no veo a Derek por ningún lado…

-¿Quieres darte prisa? Haces tráfico—me sorprende por detrás con tono juguetón.

-Voy tan rápido como puedo—me quejo mientras doy saltitos en el pasillo.

De pronto estoy en el aire. Derek me toma de las piernas y la cintura y me lleva a la cocina como un esposo a su mujer en la luna de miel, no puedo evitar reír, Derek casi nunca hace este tipo de cosas, me agrada aún más cuando es así.

-Servida señorita—me dice con una sonrisa mientras me deposita con sumo cuidado en la silla.

-Aun no, ¿y el desayuno?—juego un poco con él.

-Eres una caprichosa—se da la vuelta a la alacena y pone una caja de cereales ante nosotros.-¿Tienes ánimos de pescar? No tendrías que caminar para nada.

-¿En serio? – le pregunto a mitad de mi bocado.

-Sí, no hay dinero extra para la comida así que tendremos que conseguir la nuestra.

-¿Extrañas la ciudad?—me pregunta una vez que estamos en la lancha, no hay más que el sonido de los pájaros, es un lugar extremadamente relajante, ahora sé porque Ray lo ama.

-A veces pienso que sí, y otras quisiera no regresar… ¿y tú?

- Creo que lo mismo… quisiera volver y hacer las cosas diferente, le tenía fe a esto de ser guardia de seguridad.

-cuando no funciono con Christian, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Di clases de boxeo—admite. —no tuve lo necesario para ser popular en el box pero, creo que más que nada fue mi actitud la que me cerro tantas puertas, pero no es porque fuera malo.

-Christian dijo lo mismo, sabía que eras bueno en lo que hacías, eres hábil e inteligente.

-¿Es un cumplido?—me pregunta alzando las cejas divertido.

-Es la verdad—me sonrojo un poco.-¿Crees que Gail este a salvo?

-Eso espero, ella y Taylor son todo lo que tengo como familia. —dice preocupado.

-No tienen por qué hacerle nada a ella, ella solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado. —le digo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Piensas volver a ser editora? Si esto se arregla claro.

-Si, como bien dijiste amo los libros, además sentía que era buena en mi trabajo…aunque claro ahora no se si fue por mi o por Christian que lo conseguí.

-Puede que por él lo hayas conseguido pero si te mantuviste ahí fue por ti. Eres buena Ana…y yo creo que es un desperdicio que te hayas dejado atrapar por Grey, y no porque sea malo, simplemente no creo que con el pudieras desarrollar todo tu potencial.

No digo nada, simplemente repito en mi cabeza sus palabras, ¿en verdad Christian es malo para mí? Kate, José, también lo llegaron a pensar, tal vez si estaba demasiado enamorada de el como para ser objetiva, pero simplemente es algo que no puedo controlar, cada noche no dejo de llamarlo con el pensamiento, solo quiero saber si está bien, no importa si no lo vuelvo a ver, pero quiero imaginarlo a salvo.

-¿Crees que me buscara…? Ya sabes, cuando todo esto termine. —murmuro rompiendo el silencio.

-Creo que sí, aunque… tal vez lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera, y si lo hace tiene muchas cosas que explicarte.

-Tal vez por eso se fue…para no tener que explicar. —murmuro con los ojos en el lago.

-Creo que estas mejor sin el Ana, míranos…mírate, nos las hemos visto negras pero lo hemos logrado.

-No creo poder haberlo logrado sin ti Derek, tu… simplemente tú me mantienes con vida, si algo me has enseñado es a ser fuerte. —lo miro directo a los ojos con total sinceridad.

-Qué curioso…- murmura en medio de una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué?

-Yo pienso lo mismo sobre ti.

Nos miramos a los ojos…nos brindamos una pequeña sonrisa, no hay barreras o secretos entre nosotros, es como si a mitad de la desgracia nos hubiéramos encontrado a nosotros mismos, supongo que tiene razón, nos dimos fuerzas, nos abrimos los ojos de golpe por nuestro propio bien, siento algo en mi corazón… no se con exactitud que es, es algo cálido, algo que solo puedo comparar con lo que sentía por Christian, solo que ahora no es por el… Derek se ha convertido en una persona demasiado importante para mí, ha sido no solo mi compañero, si no mi mejor amigo, brazo derecho e incluso un ejemplo a seguir, sé que tiene poco que nos conocemos, pero la calidad del tiempo que hemos compartido no tiene precio, y es una conexión que solo él y yo somos capaces de comprender y sentir, nos une un vínculo que no podemos describir o descifrar, solo sé que la sola idea de dejar de verlo me resulta dolorosa, nuestros ojos no se han separado, no dejamos de sonreírnos, y sé que él piensa lo mismo, lo sé, lo siento.

**Ojala lo hayan disfrutado :D. En el próximo capítulo Christian se hará notar nuevamente, y por supuesto habrá más de Derek y Ana, confundiéndose más los sentimientos de ella.**

**Espero sus Reviews, sugerencias o comentarios **

**Saludos!**


	7. ¿Y ahora?

**Saludos! **** casi estoy subiendo un cap cada tercer día ja, esque cuando me engancho no puedo dejar de escribir, espero que lo disfruten, esta corto el cap pero concreto, Espero sus reviews!**

Bajamos de la lancha, tambaleo un poco cuando se empieza a soltar una llovizna, Derek me vuelve a llevar en brazos a la casa, me sostengo sin pena alguna de su cuello y dejo que él me guie, entramos a la casa mojados, sigo en brazos de Derek pero él no muestra signos de cansancio, da un paso para dejarme en el sillón cuando su pie resbala y caemos estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que ya estabas cansado—digo en medio de una carcajada.

-¡pesas más de lo que parece!—me responde ofendido pero riendo y sobándose el trasero con una mano, mientras que con la otra no me ha soltado.

-¡no me culpes a mí!—le digo limpiando mis lágrimas. —mientras no te hayas lastimado tú el tobillo…

-Es tu turno de llevarme en brazos por todo el pueblo—me molesta.

-Por algo me entrenaste ¿no?—le saco la lengua mientras terminamos nuestra risa. Es un deleite escuchar a Derek reír despreocupado.

Nos quedamos en el suelo unos segundos más, su mano sigue en mi cintura y mi brazo sigue en su cuello, nuestros rostros están demasiado cerca, no puedo evitar mirar sus labios… y puedo sentir su mirada en los míos… nos miramos a los ojos, los dos estamos sonrojados y nuestros corazones palpitan demasiado rápido, creo que mi ropa se ha secado de lo roja y caliente que estoy. Derek pasa un mechón mojado de mi pelo tras mi oreja, y deja su mano en mi mejilla un momento… nuestros ojos siguen en contacto, los dos sabemos que lo queremos… los dos queremos probarnos, pero ninguno se atreve dar el siguiente paso por miedo a arruinar lo que sea que tengamos.

-Jamás me había pasado esto—murmura Derek casi contra mi boca, está nervioso, igual que yo, puedo sentirlo…

Soy incapaz de decir algo, ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué a mí sí, con Christian? ¿Qué no sé qué rayos está pasándome por querer besarlo y no solo eso? ¿Qué mi corazón late desenfrenadamente ahora mismo? ¿Qué no sé qué es esto tan fuerte que siento por el…?

Llevo una de mis manos a su rostro, acaricio su mejilla y el cierra los ojos ante mi tacto…aliviado, como saboreando y absorbiendo cada esencia de mi mano, pone su otra mano sobre la mía y las mantenemos en su rostro unos segundos más. Dios… no sé qué me pasa, ¿Por qué una parte de mi quisiera que esto no terminara nunca y la otra quiere imaginar que es Christian el que está conmigo ahora mismo?

-Sé que tú amas a Grey, lo sé pero…- frunce su ceño ante sus palabras, como si le doliera pensar en ello…

Quisiera decirle que no piense en eso, que Christian me ha traicionado, pero por alguna razón no me salen las palabras en contra de Christian, va contra mi naturaleza. Pero ahora mismo mi naturaleza me dice que me mande al diablo y no rechace a Derek.

Abre los ojos, me mira, y en menos de lo que puedo reaccionar sus labios están sobre los míos.

Mi lado racional me dice que termine esto, que aun amo a Christian, pero mi lado humano y sentimental se niegan a terminar con esta sensación, es muy diferente a lo que sentí con Christian la primera vez, con él fue atracción física las primeras veces, después lo "conocí" y me enamore de el… con Derek paso al revés, primero lo conocí, lo conocí a fondo y pude ver su alma herida y solitaria, fue de eso de lo que me encariñe tanto, y ahora se da esta indescriptible atracción.

Llevo mi mano a su nuca y lo acerco aún más a mí, quiero sentirlo, quiero sentirlo tanto como pueda, movemos nuestras bocas y lenguas, eso nos excita más, siento su mano en mi espalda, paso mis piernas alrededor de las suyas y quedo a horcajadas con él, paso mis manos por su ancha espalda, acaricio sus bien formados brazos y el hace lo mismo con la mía, no separamos nuestras bocas en ningún momento, apenas y jadeamos para respirar, se levanta con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos dirigimos a su habitación, oh mierda… ¿En verdad estoy lista para esto? ¿Estoy segura?

-No quiero que te vayas nunca—separa su rostro del mío para decirme eso entre jadeos, casi como si le doliera, y eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Derek ha podido expresar sus sentimientos… por mí.

Sí. Estoy segura de que quiero esto con Derek. Lo quiero… no sé de qué manera, o que signifique esto, pero lo quiero casi demasiado.

Y nos pasamos toda la noche perdidos el uno en el otro… no es sexo salvaje, no es un cuarto rojo, ni si quiera es sexo vainilla, simplemente fue hacer el amor…

-Despierta dormilona—me dice Derek dándome un azotito en el trasero.

-mmm- murmuro adormilada.-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 9, el pastor David nos espera. —se levanta como rayo, y de buen humor.

-¿Y si le decimos que ahora tú te lastimaste el pie por cargarme en plena lluvia?—lo molesto.

-No tientes tu suerte—me alza las cejas divertido en modo de advertencia. Después me arroja mi blusa a la cara. Me rio abiertamente.

-¿quieres tu omelette favorito?—le pregunto mientras me dirijo a la cocina.

-Claro, mientras revisare si está muy enlodado. - y desaparece por la puerta.

Desayunamos relajados, un tanto nerviosos por lo que paso anoche, pero ninguno se muestra remotamente arrepentido, Derek está feliz y no puede ocultarlo, pasamos el día en el pueblo de nuevo, se aseguran de darme tareas que me mantengan sentada o que camine poco, Derek constantemente voltea a verme para asegurarse de que este bien. Lo tranquilizo con sonrisas.

Ese día en la noche casi no podemos apartar las manos del otro, una vez que abrimos la puerta dudo poder volver a cerrarla, el me deja tocarlo tanto como quiero, tiene cicatrices también… mi corazón se estruja al ver eso, pero no me importa para mal en absoluto, beso cada una de ellas y a Derek le fascina, lo hacemos en la cocina, en su habitación, y básicamente en todos lados de la casa, lo disfruto demasiado, y mi culpa recae en que justo ahora no siento culpa, Christian aparece en mi mente completamente enfadado, pero me recuerdo a mí misma que justo ahora no sé en qué punto estamos él y yo, y que el menos que nadie tiene derecho a enfadarse de lo que haga justo ahora. Así que dejo el remordimiento de lado, y me dedico a disfrutar a Derek,

El fin de semana llega y con ello el festival, toda la gente del pueblo sale a divertirse, hay puestos de comida y juegos mecánicos, Derek y yo debemos asegurarnos de que no haya gente "colada" y de que nadie cause desorden, cuando comienza el baile muchas parejas salen a la pista, a pesar de que Derek y yo no somos buenos socializando, hemos dejado de sentirnos incomodos aquí, la gente nos saluda y nosotros nos limitamos a sonreír y a regresar el gesto, algunas veces nos hacen la plática, pero creo que hemos aprendido a mejorar nuestras habilidades sociales, me sonrojo cuando Derek y yo vamos de la mano a casi todos lados, nadie se sorprende claro, pero para nosotros dos es un gran paso y nos tiene nerviosos, aunque felices.

Intentamos bailar, pero somos torpes especialmente por mi pie lastimado, por lo cual solo nos reímos de nosotros mismos y nos vamos a disfrutar un poco del festival, a veces Derek pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros, pero jamás nos despegamos. Se hace un poco tarde, Derek ha sido acorralado por la niña del coro y sus amiguitas, me da risa verlo sin salida, claramente mortificado pero divertido, aunque diga que no, yo aprovecho para llamar a mis padres de nuevo.

-¿Mama?—digo cuando alzan la bocina.

-¡ANA! ¡Santo Dios hija! ¿Por qué rayos no habías llamado? ¡Nos tienes muertos de angustia! Ray no ha dejado de molestar para preguntar por ti, está muy preocupado, ¿Estas bien? ¿En dónde estás? – Dejo que mi mama se desahogue un poco antes de contestar.

-Estoy bien mama, perdón por no llamar antes, te aseguro que estamos bien, sigo con Derek. ¿Qué hay de ustedes, todos están bien?

-¡si hija sí! No me he despegado del teléfono en días Anastasia, esperaba que llamaras en cualquier momento, ¡No he podido localizarte!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado mama?—de pronto me preocupo.

-¡Es Christian hija! ¡Se ha comunicado con nosotros! ¡Está muerto de preocupación por ti! ¡Quiere encontrarte pero no sabe en donde estas!

Oh… ¿Christian ha vuelto a la vida? ¿Ahora quiere encontrarme? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Decirle a mi madre en dónde estoy? Mi cabeza da vueltas intentando buscar una respuesta, pero no hay ninguna, sé que quiero ver a Christian, necesito ver que este bien y sobre todo exigir respuestas, pero… ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué pasara con Derek y conmigo?

**Saludos! **** casi estoy subiendo un cap cada tercer día ja, esque cuando me engancho no puedo dejar de escribir, espero que lo disfruten, esta corto el cap pero concreto, Espero sus reviews!**


	8. Secuestrada

**HOLA DE NUEVO! LE ESTOY AVANZANDO MUCHO ANTES DE QUE SE ME ACABE LA INSPIRACION, Y SEPAN QUE DESDE ANTES DE QUE LEYERA SUS REVIEWS YO YA ESTABA DECIDIDA A DARLE UN FINAL COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE A LOS DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS :D, NO SERA UN FINAL FELIZ TAL CUAL JOJO PERO IGUAL SUS OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS SIEMPRE SON UTILES Y BIENVENIDAS, NO DEJEN DE LEER PROMETO DARLE MAS EMOCION A TODO, MAS CONFRONTAMIENTOS Y PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS. **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! SALUDOS**

-¿Sigues ahí Ana?—me pregunta ansiosamente mi madre.

-Si… si lo…lo siento es que—tomo una bocanada de aire—necesito pensar un poco, te llamare de nuevo mama, lo prometo, no tardare.

Y cuelgo.

No puedo tomar esta decisión sola, Derek esta tan involucrado en esto como yo, el asesino a dos personas, siento que el piso se mueve y que voy a dar el ranazo en cualquier segundo, cierro los ojos y me sostengo un momento en la caseta de teléfono… respira Ana. Oigo los pasos apresurados de Derek casi enseguida.

-¿Ana? ¿Te sientes mal?—toma mi rostro entre sus manos para examinarme.

-Tengo que decirte algo. —le digo alarmada.

-¿Qué ocurre?—se preocupa.

-He llamado a mis padres… Christian se comunicó con ellos, mi madre dice que está buscándonos…- no digo nada más, espero su reacción.

-¿Hace cuánto?—frunce el ceño. Oh oh, no le pregunte eso a mi madre.

-No lo sé, le dije que le hablaría de nuevo, ¿Qué haremos Derek? ¿Crees que debamos arriesgarnos y decir en dónde estamos?

-No….no lo sé—lleva sus manos a su cabeza y las pasa por su cabello frustrado- ¿Y si lo citamos lejos de aquí?

-¿En dónde?—me muevo inquieta igual que él.

-A unas tres o cuatro horas de aquí hay algo más, un pequeño condado llamado Ravenswood, mientras más lejos mejor. Si algo sale mal debemos seguir protegiendo este lugar, no sabemos si lo volveremos a necesitar.

-¿Qué hay si quiere que vayamos con él? ¿Deberíamos hacerlo?—suspira, y después me mira.

-No creo que quiera llevarme a mi Ana…- ¡Ah no! De ninguna manera.

-¡No me voy a ir sin ti Derek! O los dos vamos con él o ninguno. Nos las hemos arreglado bastante bien tú y yo, Christian tiene mucho que explicar pero no pienso dejarte atrás—digo casi en un grito más que convencida y firme. Derek parece amar mi respuesta.

-No podemos decirle en donde hemos estado, no sabemos exactamente que vaya a pasar Ana, Christian no creo que te delate jamás, pero no sabemos si haya alguien siguiéndolo o si sea una trampa, no puedes involucrarte más, solo lo veremos para informarnos de como solucionara esto, si no tiene una solución no podemos huir con él.

-Lo se… solo quiero asegurarme que el este bien, y pedirle explicaciones.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, pensando y pensando todo más de una vez…

-Llamare a mi madre—digo finalmente.

-¿Mama?

-¡Dios hija! Me tienes con el alma en un hilo, ¿estás bien?—por enésima vez, si mama…

-Mama, ¿Christian te dio un número donde localizarlo? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te busco? ¿Dijo algo más?

-Si hija me dio un celular para que me comunicara con él en cuanto supiera algo de ti, estaba a punto de llamarlo pero quise esperarte…- bien hecho mama- sonaba diferente hija…

-¿Puedes darme su número por favor? Tengo que hablar con él.

Me da el numero de un celular, no parece ser un numero de por aquí, termino la llamada con mi madre después de repetirle 10 veces que estoy bien, que los amo infinitamente, y que la llamare de nuevo.

-Aquí voy…- le digo nerviosa a Derek mientras marco el numero celular de Christian.

Estoy a punto de escuchar su voz, después de casi 3 semanas sin saber de el….

Respira Ana…

-¿Diga?- Mis rodillas tiemblan… es el… es Christian… es la voz de mi 50…

-Christian…soy Ana…- digo nerviosa y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Se oye un silencio…

-Oh por Dios…. Ana- respira profundamente- ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estás nena? Dímelo e iré por ti ahora mismo.- ¿Está llorando? No hagas esto Christian….

-Estoy bien, ¿tú como estas? ¿Estás a salvo?—Derek baja la mirada y se aleja unos pasos, sé que después de todo lo que hemos vivido debe de resultarle difícil escucharme hablar con el…

-Me estoy volviendo loco… por favor, dime en donde estas—casi me exige al otro lado del teléfono.

-Estoy a salvo, pero… Christian….

-¿Qué pasa nena? No me asustes…

-¿Por qué te fuiste Christian…?—se me hace un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar eso.

Respira desgarradoramente al otro lado del teléfono un par de veces…

-Porque soy un imbécil…- dice finalmente.

¿Qué debo decirle?...

-Estoy con Derek…- digo después de unos segundos.

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Estás bien con él? ¿Te ha tratado bien? ¿Te ha protegido?

Oh… si tú supieras…

-Estamos bien Christian, él y yo hemos tenido que arreglárnoslas—comienzo a subir mi tono de voz.

-¿En dónde están? Maldición Ana ¡Dímelo!—comienza a frustrarse también.

Miro a Derek para que se acerque, le pido que me de la dirección del lugar en donde veremos a Christian.

-Te veremos mañana a medio día, a 20 km al sur del condado de Ravenswood. —digo finalmente.

-¿Por qué hasta mañana? ¿Qué pasa Ana? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir en dónde estás?

-Porque en este momento no se si puedo confiar en ti Christian.

¡Listo! Se lo he soltado.

Oigo su respiración dificultosa al otro lado de la línea, pasan segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dice nada, sé que lo he lastimado, pero es lo que siento.

-Me arrepentí al segundo de subirme al helicóptero Ana… no planee irme, iba a esperarte pero…

-Mañana me darás todas las explicaciones Christian, por ahora entiéndeme, me has involucrado en todo y ahora la que ha perdido todo fui yo…

-Ana…

-No. Mañana hablaremos.

Y cuelgo.

-¿Qué paso?—me pregunta Derek mientras se acerca.

-Mañana lo veremos…- es todo lo que puedo decir.

-¿Te dijo algo?—me pregunta cauteloso.

-No…bueno, nada que no esperara…

-¿Quieres irte?

-Por favor…- mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, pero me obligo a tragar las lágrimas.

-Vamos—me toma de la cintura para cargar un poco mi peso y no lastimar mi pie.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?—me pregunta Derek una vez que nos acostamos en su cama, yo estoy recargada en su pecho y el acaricia mi brazo tranquilamente.

-No, pero tengo que… o no podré vivir en paz conmigo misma jamás, necesito hablar con él.

-¿Sabes si esta solo?

-No lo sé, no me lo dijo, pero no creo, Christian necesita tener gente a su disposición, siempre ha sido así.

-No sé cómo se las arregla—murmura Derek. Por supuesto, a diferencia de Christian, Derek sabe estar solo sin ningún problema.

-Sabe que estoy contigo.

-¿En qué sentido?—no lo veo, pero sé que sonríe. Le doy una palmada en su pecho.

-Sabe que vamos por el mundo como podemos.

-Oh… ¿Le dirás que….?

-No lo sé… no quiero pensar en eso, no hasta mañana—me acurruco más junto a él. Me abraza cálidamente y jala la colcha para cubrirnos a los dos, sé que probablemente estoy loca, pero con Derek me siento más fuerte que con Christian, aunque también me siento protegida, tanto como con mi 50. Nos damos un beso en los labios de buenas noches, y dormimos abrazados hasta que el despertador nos llame.

-Son las 6, debemos prepararnos para irnos. —Me dice Derek mientras se despereza saliendo de las sabanas.

-Deberíamos llevar unas botellas de agua para el camino—le digo tambaleándome para salir de la cama con sumo cuidado de no dañar más mi pie.

-Sí, lleva solo lo esencial…por cualquier cosa, no sabemos que pueda pasar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes? Soñé que eras un boxeador profesional—le digo sonriente.

-¿En serio?—me pregunta interesado.

-Sí, y yo estaba en primera fila.

-Más te vale. ¿Ganaba la pelea?

-No—me rio—alguien te golpeaba tan fuerte que te hacia sacar una lagrima.

Resopla.

-Eres la única persona en toda la tierra que me ha visto llorar, y no lo pienso repetir.

-Que aguado eres—le lanzo su camisa.

-¿Lista?—me dice cogiendo las llaves del auto a punto de salir.

-Sí, solo déjame buscar una chaqueta. —corro a mi habitación y tomo la primer chamarra decente que veo. Salgo al comedor de nuevo pero no veo a nadie.

-¿Derek?—camino un poco- ¡¿Derek?!—grito.

Y mi corazón se detiene cuando veo a dos hombres y a Derek luchando.

¡No…! ¡No otra vez por favor!

Corro en busca de las armas que tenemos, me aseguro de que este cargada y corro de nuevo al patio dispuesta a todo, me detengo cuando veo a los dos hombre apuntándole a Derek a la cabeza y al corazón… No…

-¡Aquí estas perra!—dice uno de ellos—la última vez que nos vimos me dejaste un lindo recuerdo- y se señala el rostro… ah, fue al tipo que golpee con mi zapato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Iré con ustedes si es lo que buscan pero dejen ir a Derek.

-¡No seas estúpida Ana!—me gruñe Derek con el labio ensangrentado y arrodillado frente a los sujetos.- ¡Me van a matar de cualquier manera!

-Aléjense de él y les prometo que no me resistiré…- aprieto los dientes con fuerza.

-No no no entiendes niña… tu vendrás con nosotros de cualquier manera.

Uno de ellos se acerca a mí, le apunto con la pistola pero el otro sujeto toma a Derek del cuello para que no olvide lo que está en juego. Quisiera poder matarlos a ambos justo ahora, pero no puedo arriesgar nuestras vidas.

-Baja eso ahora mismo—me dice el tipo al que marque con mi tacón—o lo mato ahora mismo.

Por favor Dios… apiádate de nosotros.

Y bajo el arma.

-Buena chica—me apresa bruscamente entre sus brazos por lo cual no puedo evitar gritar.

-¡Ana!—grita Derek intentando incorporarse, pero el matón numero dos lo toma del cuello de su chaqueta una vez más para impedírselo.

-¡no te muevas imbécil!

Derek temblando de impotencia, hace su cabeza hacia atrás logrando que el matón numero dos se tambalee por que le ha sacado el aire. Derek rápidamente lo tumba en el suelo y se dispone a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, y entonces el matón número uno que me tiene apresada a mí, apunta su arma directo a Derek.

Golpeo su brazo sin pensarlo con todas mis fuerzas para desviar su disparo. Me da una tremenda bofetada como castigo, Derek se distrae con lo que ha pasado lo cual le da tiempo al matón número dos de levantarse. Y golpea a Derek en la nuca dejándolo tirado en el pasto…

-¡Derek!—grito llena de terror al pensar que pudo haberlo matado. No me responde…

-¡Vámonos!—dice el matón numero dos mientras me llevan casi arrastrando a un auto.

-¡Derek! ¡DEREK!—grito y pataleo con todas mis fuerzas para zafarme, necesito saber que no está muerto, necesito saber que está vivo.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!—me dice uno de ellos mientras estampa su mano en mis labios. Lo muerdo.

-¡Derek!—grito desgarrada una vez más.

Prácticamente me arrojan al auto, yo no dejo de patalear y resistirme ni un segundo, las lágrimas corren frenéticamente por mis mejillas. Derek…. Levántate por favor.

Los dos matones suben al auto después de asegurarse que no escapare por ninguna puerta, uno de ellos enciende el auto y comienza a dar marcha.

Y entonces lo veo… Derek se levanta aturdido. Me busca moviendo la cabeza por todas partes hasta que ve el rastro del auto por el lodo. Comienza a correr hacia aquí con todas sus fuerzas

-¡ANA!—lo veo correr sin parar por la ventana trasera. No sé si me logra ver, pero muevo los brazos para que se detenga. No quiero que venga tras de mi… quiero que él se aleje de todo esto y este a salvo. No vengas Derek…. No vengas.

**HOLA DE NUEVO! LE ESTOY AVANZANDO MUCHO ANTES DE QUE SE ME ACABE LA INSPIRACION, Y SEPAN QUE DESDE ANTES DE QUE LEYERA SUS REVIEWS YO YA ESTABA DECIDIDA A DARLE UN FINAL COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE A LOS DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS :D, NO SERA UN FINAL FELIZ TAL CUAL JOJO PERO IGUAL SUS OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS SIEMPRE SON UTILES Y BIENVENIDAS, NO DEJEN DE LEER PROMETO DARLE MAS EMOCION A TODO, MAS CONFRONTAMIENTOS Y PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS. **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! SALUDOS**


	9. Grey

**HOLA DE NUEVO =), LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO LLENO DE ACCION Y MAS DISPAROS JAJA, A LAS TEAMCHRISTIAN LES GUSTARA SABER QUE EL YA HACE ACTO DE PRESENCIA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO REVIEWS! SALUDOS.**

**DEREK PoV.**

Estoy mareado, ese imbécil me ha golpeado demasiado duro, necesito levantarme. ¡Vamos Derek, levántate maldita sea!

_Derek…_

Escucho a lo lejos… ¿Ana?

_¡Derek…!_

Logro incorporarme al escuchar su voz, sigo débil y un poco mareado, giro mi cabeza en todas direcciones para localizar a Ana. Y entonces escucho el chirrido de unas llantas.

¡ANA!

Me levanto casi demasiado rápido, mi cuello me duele pero me importa una mierda, localizo el auto de aquellos bastardos alejándose rápidamente.

¡AH NO! ¡Eso jamás imbéciles! Veo a Ana en la ventana de atrás, tiene sangre en su boca y agita los brazos en negación. ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no vaya tras de ti? Creí que me conocías mejor tonta. El auto acelera aún más y yo intento correr aún más rápido.

-¡ANA!—corro tan rápido como puedo tras ella, pero es inútil, se han ido, aceleran aún más dejándome atrás en poco tiempo, una vez que sé que no los alcanzare jamás, me detengo.

Estoy exhausto, me inclino un poco y pongo mis manos en mis rodillas para descansar y tomar enormes bocanadas de aire.

¿Cómo diablos nos encontraron? ¿Por qué mierda tuviste que arrastrarnos a esto Grey?

Me tiro al pasto derrotado, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, no sé lo que esos desgraciados tengan planeado para Ana, tal vez solo quieran torturar a Christian a través de ella, mis puños se cierran de la sola idea. ¡No puedo dejarla! ¡No le haré lo mismo que Grey! ¡Ella no se merece esto!

Me levanto y corro a la casa de nuevo, tomo todas las pistolas y navajas que puedo, tomo lo necesario y me subo al auto. ¿Habrá sido la llamada a sus padres o a Grey lo que nos delato?

¿Debería llamar al estúpido de Grey? ¿Decirle lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Y si es una trampa y van por el también? Lo considero con las manos al volante un momento…

¿Qué pasa si le aviso y vuelve a huir? ¿Qué pasa si deja a Ana una vez más, y ahora en manos de los matones? No, no pienso permitírselo, si es una trampa, los matones nos llevaran a los dos cuando nos encontremos en aquel lugar, y si no lo es, me asegurare de que Grey no escape y hagamos lo necesario para rescatar a Ana, no me importa si me llevan a mí, no tengo nada excepto a Ana, ¿Qué mejor forma de morir que por ella? Y enciendo el auto.

Veo un auto junto a un árbol, me estaciono lo suficientemente lejos para observar si no hay algo sospechoso, Grey parece estar con otros 3 sujetos bien armados, ese infame… huyo y se llevó consigo toda la protección. Después de unos minutos, decido finalmente salir del auto y acercarme a pie. Inmediatamente gira en mi dirección, busca a Ana con la mirada y al no verla junta sus cejas casi desesperado.

-¿Y Ana?—me dice inmediatamente una vez que estamos lo bastante cerca.

No le contesto, simplemente lo miro incriminándolo con la mirada.

-¡¿Dónde mierda esta Ana?!—gruñe mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mí.

-¡Se la llevaron! – Le escupo.- ¡Los malditos matones han ido por ella esta mañana!

Su rostro se oscurece, quiere tomar aire pero no puede, su boca simplemente está abierta y es incapaz de parpadear, sus ojos se humedecen…

-¿Esta… la han… asesinado?—Su voz es apenas un sollozo.

-No, solo se la han llevado y dudo mucho que la maten porque lo que quieren hacer es llegar a ti. ¡Debería simplemente atarte ahora mismo y llevarte a ellos Grey!—le digo furioso.

No me mira, se lleva las manos desesperadas al cabello. ¡Sí! ¡Mortifícate Grey!

-¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LA PROTEGISTE?—me grita completamente fuera de sí.- ¡Ese era tu maldito trabajo!

-¡¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?!—Le replico igual de furioso.- ¡Tú fuiste el desgraciado que nos dejó! ¡Ana estaba deshecha cuando llegamos a la azotea y tú te habías ido! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado? ¡¿TIENES ALGUNA MALDITA IDEA?!

-¡YO NO QUERIA IRME! ¡YO LA IBA A ESPERAR O A QUEDARME CON ELLA DE SER NECESARIO! ¡Pero hubo disparos por todos lados, me metí en el helicóptero para protegerme, no para escapar! ¡Pero el estúpido del piloto entro en pánico y salió de ahí!

-¡Que conveniente! ¿Por qué no regresaste en ese mismo instante? ¿Por qué no incluso saltaste de ahí en cuanto empezó a elevarse?—lo llevo al límite tanto como puedo.

Exaspera fuera de sí dando vueltas angustiadamente.

-¡Estaba bloqueado maldita sea!—admite el muy cobarde.

-¡Dime una maldita cosa Christian! ¿Hiciste fraudes sí o no? ¿Por qué diablos paso esto justo ahora? ¡Tú no eres tan inocente como aparentas ser!

Respira agitado un par de veces, pone sus manos en su cintura para recuperar la compostura un poco, y después de unos segundos responde.

-Al principio de mi carrera hice algunas trampas…-admite—me involucre con varias mujeres esposas de empresarios para lograr entrar al negocio, les vi la cara o robaba algunos de sus documentos, en ese entonces yo era una mierda, pero una vez que estuve ahí no volví a hacer trampa, a partir de que logre algo escale yo mismo.

-¿Estuviste casado con Leila?

-Si… al principio creí estar enamorado de ella, pero no se acerca ni remotamente a todo lo que siento por Ana, ella era una sumisa en todo sentido, Leila y yo nos separamos mucho antes de que Ana apareciera en mi vida. Leila fue hace unas semanas al apartamento de Ana, la amenazo con un arma… esa noche Leila me imploro que me acostara con ella una última vez y me dejaría en paz…

-¿Lo hiciste?

Suspira mientras me mira, agacha la cabeza y toca su frente con el remordimiento marcado…claro que lo hizo.

-Ana no lo sabe, no fui capaz de decírselo… tenía miedo de que me abandonara. Pero Leila no cumplió su promesa, se obsesiono aún más y por eso ahora busca destruirme…

Cierro mis puños llenos de ira e impotencia, me doy la vuelta y tomo todo el aire que puedo para contenerme.

-No esperes que me compadezca de ti Grey. —digo finalmente—Ana y yo nos llenamos de mierda hasta el cuello por ti. Estoy seguro que escuchaste las noticias… estoy seguro que sabes que Ana y yo tenemos una muerte en nuestra conciencia, todo por salvar nuestros cuellos mientras huíamos del escala.

-Lo se… ¿acaso crees que disfruto esto Derek? ¿Acaso crees que no me he vuelto loco todos los días sin tener noticias de Ana? ¡No he podido dormir en semanas muerto de preocupación por ella! ¡Ana es la primer persona que he querido proteger siempre y es a la que más daño le he hecho!

-¿Y en donde mierda estuviste todo este tiempo? ¡Porque para mí has usado la técnica del avestruz mientras Ana y yo luchábamos por sobrevivir!

-¡Oculto igual que ustedes! ¡Intentando arreglar esto para poder regresar y dar la cara sin que me metan a prisión y que Ana quede limpia de todo esto!

No puedo mirarlo con compasión, sé que ama a Ana, lo sé, y peor que eso lo entiendo, yo mismo me he enamorado de ella y no sé qué haría en los zapatos de Grey, lo veo demacrado y descuidado, su barba de días y círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos me confirman que es verdad lo que acaba de decir, ¿pero porque mierda no le dijo la verdad a Ana? ¿Por qué ocultárselo si sabía que cualquiera de ellos buscaría venganza? Ana tenía derecho de decidir si quería estar con él o no.

-¿Y Gail? ¿Sabes algo de ella? Dime que al menos ella está libre de esto…

-No sé nada de ella. Sé que no pueden incriminarla por nada pero no sé en dónde está.

-¡Maldición!—Siento una ira en mis venas que me quema, carajo no pude proteger a ninguno de los dos.

Se hace el silencio más largo e incómodo de toda mi maldita vida.

-Lamento lo de Taylor—dice después del silencio… me giro para verlo y sus ojos son sinceros, sé que el también apreciaba demasiado a Taylor.

-No más que yo—gruño.

-¿En dónde han estado Ana y tú? ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?—Enamorarnos imbécil, eso.

-Sobrevivir.

-¿Cómo estaba ella?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Grey?—me enfado de nuevo—Ana es más fuerte de lo que tú y yo imaginamos, no se ha dejado caer en ningún momento, y si, le destrozo el corazón lo que hiciste, a pesar de que la abandonaste seguía con la esperanza de que volverías por ella o que la estarías buscando.

-¡Eso he estado haciendo!

-Es un poco tarde ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué mierda pasa Derek?—Christian se tensa de hombros y espalda, pero se acerca a mi sin temor alguno hasta quedar frente a frente—Porque presiento que esto va más allá de lo que ha pasado, sé que me odias pero siento que hay algo más, ¿es por Taylor? ¿Es eso?—me exige con los puños cerrados.

Resoplo y resoplo, mis hombros se han tensado justo como los de él, nos retamos con la mirada y con el cuerpo, los guardaespaldas de Grey se acercan previniendo lo que está a punto de pasar, quiero decírselo, quiero escupirle a la cara que Ana ha estado conmigo en todos los sentidos y que no pienso dejar que vuelta con él.

-¡Señor Grey!—los gritos de sus guardaespaldas nos hacen voltear automáticamente.

Los guardaespaldas corren directo a Christian, hacen un escudo humano para protegerlo, Christian y yo aún no hemos visto que diablos ocurre, hasta que por segunda vez en el día, escucho el chirrido de autos acercándose. Dos grandes camionetas negras de vidrio blindado nos acorralan rápidamente.

-¡No se separen del señor!—grita uno de sus gorilas.

-¡Manténganse atrás!—dice uno mientras todos sacan sus armas.

-¡Vayan al auto!

-¡No debiste haber venido!—me dice Christian mientras corremos al auto.

-¡Debo asegurarme que no abandones a Ana de nuevo!—saco dos de mis armas y le lanzo una. Pero se me queda mirando, sin duda mi comentario no le ha pasado desapercibido.

¡Pum! Disparos se oyen por todos lados y cada vez más cerca, Grey y yo no podemos detenernos y voltear a ver. Llegamos al auto pero no tenemos oportunidad de entrar, los hombres nos pisan los talones, no tenemos más remedio que seguir corriendo. Dos de los guardaespaldas de Grey vienen tras nosotros, supongo que el tercero fue al que dispararon.

-¡Por aquí señor!—le dice uno de ellos para que lo sigamos, se adentra a la zona boscosa.

Tengo oportunidad para voltear rápidamente y ver la escena que tenemos detrás, las camionetas y los hombres que están tras nosotros no son como los que se llevaron a Ana ni como los que nos han perseguido más de una vez… algo no me cuadra de nuevo, estos hombres no los mando la misma persona.

-¡Muévete!—me grita uno de los guardias empujándome para que avance.

Corremos los 4, son más de 8 los hombres que nos persiguen, sería tonto detenernos a enfrentarlos, podríamos acabar como el tercer guardaespaldas, aunque si llega el momento no dudare en disparar.

-¡No son los mismos hombres que se llevaron a Ana!—le grito a Christian.

-¡Estos hombres los han mandado Elena y Leila, es la segunda vez que vienen tras mí! ¡No quieren matarme, solo llevarme!

-¿Entonces quién demonios se llevó a Ana?

No tiene tiempo de responderme, 4 de los hombres nos han salido por enfrente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los guardaespaldas de Grey abren fuego contra ellos. Ellos disparan de nuevo y le dan a otro guardaespaldas, cae al pasto de inmediato, el único guardaespaldas que queda se queda atrás, no tardaran en agarrarnos a todos, no lo pienso dos veces y disparo en las piernas de uno de ellos, Christian hace lo mismo solo que su puntería no es la mejor, los matones no intentan darle a él, sino deshacerse del ultimo guardia y de mí, pero no se las pongo fácil a los infelices, no dejo de disparar hasta que siento que Grey me jala bruscamente del brazo para seguir huyendo.

-¡Se terminaran las balas antes de que logremos derribarlo!—gruñe y me obliga a correr junto a él, sé que tiene razón y deberíamos correr de nuevo, pero algo me dice que no importa lo que hagamos, esta vez nos atraparan, nos superan en número.

¡Pum! Alguien choca brutalmente contra mí derribándome estrepitosamente al suelo, me golpeó la cabeza y de nueva cuenta me siento desorientado.

-¡Derek!—grita Christian mientras dispara al hombre que tengo encima dándole apenas en el brazo.

Pero otros dos de ellos llegan y sujetan a Grey por los brazos dejándolo inmovilizado, lo golpean en la parte de atrás de las rodillas haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con este?—pregunta un matón refiriéndose a mí, a lo que asumo es el jefe. —Se le ha visto con la señorita Steele.

-Entonces súbanlo al auto también. —ordena déspotamente.

Grey y yo nos miramos con el cejo fruncido, sabemos que no tenemos muchas opciones ya que ahora nos rodean más de 5 hombres, y todos apuntándonos.

Uno de ellos golpea a Grey en la nuca haciéndolo caer enseguida. Y en menos de un segundo, siento un golpe en el cuello, mis ojos se cierran en contra de mi voluntad…

**HOLA DE NUEVO =), LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO LLENO DE ACCION Y MAS DISPAROS JAJA, A LAS TEAMCHRISTIAN LES GUSTARA SABER QUE EL YA HACE ACTO DE PRESENCIA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO REVIEWS! SALUDOS.**


	10. atrapados

**HOLA QUERIDAS SEGUIDORAS! **** LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS LA TENSION ANA-CHRISTIAN-DEREK ESTARA PRESENTE PARA DARLE MAS EMOCION A TODO, TEAMDEREK Y TEAMCHRISTIAN CREO QUE ESTARAN SATISFECHAS. JAJA ESPERO REVIEWS! SALUDOS.**

**Ana PoV.**

Despierto adolorida, mi cabeza me está matando, intento llevar mi mano a ella y sobarme un poco, pero algo me detiene. Adormilada y confundida aun miro a mi alrededor pero está muy oscuro, y huele horrible, arrugo mi nariz de inmediato, intento mover mi mano de nuevo pero mi corazón se agita cuando noto que estoy amarrada a una silla. ¡Dios mío! Comienzo a forcejear contra mis nudos automáticamente, me rasgan las muñecas y siento que la piel se me deslinda del musculo, pero el miedo me ayuda a ignorar el dolor.

-¡Ha despertado!—dice una voz de pronto en medio de mi ceguera. ¿Había alguien aquí?

Abren la puerta y cierro los ojos ante el destello para mis ojos, me ciega aun mas, poco a poco abro mis ojos y comienzo a apreciar la silueta que tengo ante mí…

¡No por favor!

Jack Hyde… no tu por favor.

-Supongo que sabes muy bien lo que haces aquí—dice mientras acerca una silla para quedar frente a mí.

-Quieres joder a Christian—digo abiertamente. El bastardo suelta una risa falsa.

-Sí, evidentemente cariño, pero no solo a él…- y coloca una mano en mi pierna.

-¡No te atrevas imbécil!—alejo mi pierna asqueada ante su tacto.

Se ríe divertido…

-Créeme que no me vas a detener cariño. —me muestra una sonrisa asquerosa con todos sus dientes.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡shh shhh! Tú no vas a hacer las preguntas aquí, deberías estar agradecida de que yo te atrapara primero.

¿Qué él me atrapara primero? ¿Qué diablos quiere decir? ¿Quién más me busca?

-¿Primero…?

-Oh si cariño, la bruja de Elena te quiere atrapar, pero a diferencia de mí, ella quiere matarte.

-¿Y tú que quieres?

Me brinda otra sonrisa engreída.

-Divertirme.

-¿Conmigo o con Christian?

-Con ambos cariño, ¿Sabes? Siempre te he encontrado atractiva, fue una de las razones por las que te diera el empleo, y cuando supe que estabas relacionada con Grey—suelta un chiflido- ¡No pudo haber sido mejor la oportunidad!

-¿Qué tienes tú en contra de Christian? De Elena y Leila puedo entenderlo, ¿pero tú? ¿Quieres su fortuna? ¿Es eso?

-¡Esto es algo más que dinero zorra!… no lo entenderías, solo puedo decirte que tengo años queriendo encontrar a Grey…- se levanta abruptamente de la silla y se acerca demasiado a mi rostro.

Soy incapaz de decir algo más por miedo a que lo haga enfadar más y comience a tocarme de nuevo, creo que sudo de nervios y miedo aunque él no lo note, pero al menos he podido mantenerle la mirada firme y sin rastro de temor.

-Te cuidaremos bien aquí hasta que sepamos a dónde demonios se llevaron a Grey esas perras.

Me toma fuertemente de la quijada haciéndome gritar de dolor, estampa sus labios con los míos y yo no puedo más que apretar mis labios para mí. Una vez que termina su asqueroso beso se da la vuelta y se marcha con el otro hombre.

¿Entonces él no tiene a Christian? ¿Leila y Elena son las perras a las que se refería? ¡Quiero respuestas maldita sea! Quiero llorar, quiero gritar y maldecir tanto como pueda, pero las lágrimas no salen, mis puños están cerrados furiosos e impotentes…

**Christian PoV.**

-¿Derek?—le pregunto una vez que despierto, estamos los dos en una habitación. Me levanto poco a poco y me llevo la mano al cuello, me han dado realmente fuerte.

-¡Derek!—vuelvo a gritarle para que despierte, el yace a mi lado tumbado en el piso. No está muerto, escucho su respiración perfectamente. Tambaleándome me arrodillo junto a él y veo que su pulso esta normal, pero ni con mi tacto logro hacerlo despertar. Al diablo….

Decido levantarme, no hay ventanas en esta habitación, solo un sofá viejo y paredes…completamente rojas. Sin duda Elena y Leila quieren torturarme hasta el final. Camino un poco para ver si veo indicios de algo, pero no hay nada, me asomo por debajo de la puerta pero no hay rastros de nadie. ¿Qué mierda quieren? Me siento en el sofá y recargo mis codos en mis rodillas, y me llevo mis manos a la cabeza… ¿Qué más falta? ¿Hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar todos para acabar conmigo? ¿En dónde mierda esta Ana? Derek dijo que no eran los mismos hombres, pero si no eran ellos ¿Quién demonios eran? ¡Daria lo que fuera por no haberla arrastrado a esto conmigo!

Se oye un pequeño gruñido. Alzo la cabeza y veo a Derek moverse en el suelo lentamente, al fin despierta.

-¿Ana…?—murmulla desorientado intentando ver a su alrededor.

Me tenso de inmediato al oírlo mencionar a mi Ana.

-Por aquí—gruño detrás de el sin molestarme en ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Él se gira y tensa de inmediato al oír mi voz.

-Grey…- solloza mientras su cara se torna adolorida y se lleva una mano a la nuca, justo como yo.-¿Qué mierda pasa?

-No lo sé, nos capturaron a los dos ¿recuerdas?—le respondo de mala gana, algo me dice que Derek se ha encariñado con Ana más de la cuenta y el solo pensarlo hace que la sangre me hierva. Más le vale que no la haya tocado o no sé de lo que soy capaz.

-¿No han venido tus chicas a decirte algo?—me responde del mismo modo.

-No son mis chicas—comienzo a enfadarme por sus estúpidos comentarios.

-¿Alguna idea de a dónde demonios se pudieron haber llevado a Ana?

-¿Y desde cuándo demonios te interesas tanto por ella?—me levanto del sofá con la espalda erguida, Dios… si fuera otra la situación ya lo habría golpeado.

-Desde que pase casi un mes con ella—me responde altanero y sin rastro de miedo, sosteniéndome la mirada.

-¡Por tu bien más te vale que no le hayas hecho daño Derek!—le escupo con los dientes apretándose.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso Grey—me contesta malicioso y sarcástico.

Doy un paso a el dispuesto a sacarle la verdad a golpes cuando se abre la puerta.

-¿Tan pronto haciendo enemigos querido?—me dice la arpía de Elena mientras entra engreídamente con dos hombres armados tras de ella.

Respiro agitadamente mientras la observo lleno de odio a los ojos.

-Ya me tienes Elena… ¿ahora qué?

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntar Christian? Leila y yo tenemos muchas cosas que decirte, tráiganlo. —ordena a los gorilas para que me lleven.

Derek y yo nos observamos, pero sé que no hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer por el momento. Me arrastran prácticamente a otra habitación en el piso de arriba, una más grande y con aspecto más normal, y me sientan en una incómoda silla, espero unos segundos hasta que vuelvo a ver a Elena entrar, esta vez junto con Leila.

Leila me mira con expresión dolida, pero aun puedo notar que me ama, su expresión al mirarme no hace más que confirmarlo. Le sostengo la mirada, finjo tanto como puedo para que ella crea que aun siento algo por ella, es lo único que se me ocurre para tratar de salvar mi vida.

-Christian… - murmura ella con un poco de ternura mientras se acerca a mí.

Finge Grey, es todo lo que puedes hacer…

-Leila… ¿Por qué me haces esto Leila?—le digo lleno de dolor. —Yo jamás podría hacerte esto a ti…

-Porque me cambiaste Christian… me cambiaste por esa zorra de Anastasia… ¡me dijiste que me amabas a mí! ¡Nos casamos Christian! ¡Estuve a punto de tener un hijo tuyo!—se desmorona frente a mí.

-Por favor Leila, si vas a empezar con tus dramas vete de aquí, no vinimos para que le confesaras tu amor, vinimos a negociar con él. —espeta Elena furiosa y fastidiada ante la escena.

-¿Y qué mierda quieres tu Elena?—le dirijo una mirada llena de veneno.

-La verdad querido no es tan sencillo, sabes perfectamente que tengo en mis manos todos los documentos necesarios para hundirte por completo, pero también tengo lo necesario para salvar tu trasero.

-¿Tu robaste los contratos?...

-Algo así, tuve un poco de ayuda.

Y todo mi odio se centra en la persona que entra a la habitación… maldito traidor… ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Sawyer…- quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo por ser la peor víbora de todas- ¡Elena siempre ha sido una perra pero lo fue de frente! ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!

El desgraciado no dice nada, me sostiene la mirada y sé que no hay arrepentimiento en ella, Elena le pasa una mano por el hombro y entonces entiendo, ¡Se está tirando a la perra de Elena! Por eso fue al único guardaespaldas al que no dispararon cuando nos atraparon… como no lo vi antes. ¡El solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno de delatarme!

-¡Sabías que Ana y yo nos veríamos verdad! ¡Sabias de mí llamada con ella! ¿Es por eso que esperaste tanto en traerme con ellas? ¿Hasta qué supiéramos de Ana?—le escupo.

No dice nada, y solo sonríe.

-¡Dime de una puta vez que quieres de mí!

-Primero que nada quiero el 90% de tu empresa Grey, me has jodido bien cerrando negocios míos, y sabes que estoy acostumbrada al dinero cariño.

-¡Entonces no debiste ensuciar el nombre de la empresa!

-Relájate, si cedes fácilmente puedo dar la cara en los medios y decir que todo fue un error, eso y tu mostrando los contratos, más los socios a los que les pague para que me apoyaran pues… puedes salir de esto muy fácilmente.

-¡Bien! Es tuyo, pero antes dime ¡En donde esta Ana!

Resopla.

-Eso no lo sé querido, mi plan era traerlos a ambos aquí, pero dicen mis hombres que escucharon tu platica con el vándalo ese con el que te trajimos, y alguien más se llevó a Ana esta mañana. Deberías despedirlo, por lo visto no la cuido muy bien…- me dice burlona.

-¡NO me mientas Elena! ¡Se perfectamente que tú sabes en donde esta!—le grito furioso.

-¡Que no se te olvide quien tiene el control aquí! – Respira un poco y después vuelve esa sonrisa burlona—como en los viejos tiempos, sé que lo recuerdas bien.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, como podría olvidar la peor estupidez de mi vida.

-En ese entonces no pensabas así, dime una cosa cariño, ¿Leila y tú iban a tener un hijo? Eso ni tu ni ella me lo dijeron, casi me dolió enterarme así—dice falsamente dolida.

-Vete a la mierda Elena—gruño apartando la vista de ella.

-Bien, tendré que preguntárselo a ella. —Dice alegremente mientras se acerca a la puerta para salir.- Ah, por cierto—se detiene en el marco de la puerta para mirarme—estoy tan interesada como tú en encontrar a tu pequeña puta, después de todo ella es el AS bajo la manga de todos, y la necesito para hacerte entrar en razón, así que no te preocupes, yo la traeré aquí por ti—sale cerrando la puerta tranquilamente.

Y en ese momento quisiera matarla, matarla de una manera cruel y dolorosa, hacer que sufra tanto como yo, hacer que me suplique y mandarla al diablo mil veces. Una vez más me quedo solo en esa habitación unos minutos, maldiciendo todo lo que conozco y rezando para que Ana no esté en la misma situación que yo, la puerta se abre de nuevo y viene otro de los gorilas para llevarme al primer cuarto de nuevo. Me arrojan a él y veo a Derek dando vueltas inquieto por todo el cuarto, una vez que me mira se acerca a mí de inmediato.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te han dicho?—me pregunta inquieto.

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, siento que ardo de rabia y no quiero hablar con nadie, menos con él, pero parece no importarle.

-¿Y bien?—me insiste después de que no he dicho una palabra.

-Ella quiere mi empresa, el 90%- digo a regañadientes solo para que no fastidie.

-Eso es una mierda, si eso es lo que quería no la hubiera hundido. —evidentemente llega a las mismas conclusiones que yo.

-Ya lo sé—le digo un tanto de mala gana.

-¿Y Ana? ¿Te han dicho quien se la llevo o si ellos la tienen?

-¡No Derek! ¡No lo hicieron! Elena afirma que ella no la tiene—digo exasperado.

-¿Y tú le crees? ¿SI no la tiene ella entonces quién?

-¡No lo sé Derek!—comienzo a perder la paciencia. - ¡Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es hablar con Leila, convencerla de alguna forma para que me diga la verdad!

-¿Qué hay de Jack? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Te ha dicho algo ese imbécil?

-No lo he visto a él, Elena…ni siquiera lo menciono…

Todo encaja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos quedamos en silencio con el ceño fruncido asimilando lo que acabamos de entender… Nos miramos con la preocupación y la respuesta evidentes en el rostro… Mierda.

-Jack…- consigo decir poniendo a prueba todo mi autocontrol y no comenzar a golpear la puerta hasta derribarla y escapar.-¡EL MALDITO DE JACK!—grito rabioso mientras doy un golpe seco en la pared.

-¿Qué no estaba con ellas?—dice Derek apretando sus puños al igual que yo.

-¡Eso es lo que yo pensaba! ¿Tú lo viste? ¿Él estaba ahí cuando se llevaron a Ana?—le exijo lleno de angustia.

-¡No! Solo vi una vez al hijo de perra, ¡Dios! – Se da la vuelta y patea el sofá furioso- ¡¿Y el que diablos quiere de ti Grey?!

-¡A Ana maldita sea!—estallo cuando lo digo en voz alta, casi siento las lágrimas de ira a punto de desbordarse- ¡Ese cerdo siempre quiso a Ana y joderme a mí! ¡No pudo encontrar oportunidad más perfecta!

-Mírame maldita sea—me dice Derek buscando mi mirada mientras yo doy vueltas como loco por el cuarto- ¿La desea más de lo que quiere destruirte?

-No lo sé.

-Si tú aun eres el objetivo principal, él no le hará nada hasta dar contigo. —no sé si me lo dice a mí, o a el mismo, está igual de tenso que yo.

-Ese hombre es un cerdo, desde que Ana entro a trabajar se ve que muere por ella y no ha dejado de invitarla a salir.

-Ana es inteligente, si el intenta algo buscara la forma de defenderse. —Dice convencido Derek. —le enseñe un poco de defensa personal, ¡Tiene que recordar todo!

-¿Cuándo diablos le enseñaste eso?—me tenso aún más al escucharlo oír hablar con tanta familiaridad de ella.

-¿Cuándo crees Grey? Las más de tres semanas que tuvimos que huir como unos malditos criminales—me contesta de mala manera.

-Te contrate para que la protegieras. De haber hecho bien tu trabajo Ana no estaría con ese imbécil. —le escupo lleno de veneno.

-La protejo más que tú—me escupe lleno de rabia.

-¡Dime ahora mismo que te pasa con Ana! Este tipo de interés y preocupación no es normal para un simple guardia—me acerco hasta quedar cara a cara con él, a centímetros de su rostro, nuestros hombros están tensos y a ninguno de los dos nos tiembla la mano para luchar, lo sabemos muy bien.

Respira agitadamente, como si quisiera gritarme la respuesta en la cara pero se resistiera, su rostro esta rojo del enojo y sus quijada esta tan tensa como la mía.

-Vamos Derek, admite de una vez que tienes sentimientos por MI Ana, ¡dímelo de una vez! Que te fue imposible no enamorarte de ella, solo espero que no la hayas hecho sentir incomoda en ningún momento porque…

Resopla furioso y no aparta la mirada de mí, siento que han pasado siglos hasta que por fin…. Abre la boca para darme la respuesta que tanto espero.

**HOLA QUERIDAS SEGUIDORAS! **** LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS LA TENSION ANA-CHRISTIAN-DEREK ESTARA PRESENTE PARA DARLE MAS EMOCION A TODO, TEAMDEREK Y TEAMCHRISTIAN CREO QUE ESTARAN SATISFECHAS. JAJA ESPERO REVIEWS! SALUDOS.**


	11. Leila

**HOLA CHICAS! :D ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO, PERO CONCRETO, AUN FALTAN MAS COSAS, MAS GIROS Y EMOCIONES EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FANFIC, SALUDOS Y ESPERO REVIEWS**

**Derek PoV**

¡Quiero gritárselo! ¡Quiero escupirle en la cara que Ana y yo nos acostamos! No, ¡Que hicimos el amor! Quiero ver su engreído rostro después de decirle eso, quiero que deje de llamarla "Mi Ana" solo para marcar territorio frente a mí. ¡Dios como me está costando todo esto…!

Respiro tantas veces como puedo intentando apaciguar mi rabia, y recuerdo a Ana… ¿Qué pasaría con Ana si le digo al bestia de Grey que tuvimos algo que ver? ¿Qué consecuencias habría para ella?

Ella ama a Grey… lo que siente por mí no es lo mismo que siente por él, lo sé y lo acepto, yo estaba consciente de ello todo el tiempo, no tenía intenciones de dejarla en manos de el de nuevo, pero viendo a Grey ahora mismo creo que habla en serio cuando dice que ama a Ana, ella no tiene un buen futuro con él, pero tengo miedo de pensar en que dirá Ana cuando se entere de que Christian no quiso irse sin ella, y de que le oculto todo solo para no alejarla… conozco a Ana, no tiene ningún tipo de maldad, lo perdonara… lo perdonara y volverá con él, y yo nuevamente seré un idiota, un idiota solitario.

Pero me repito que Ana vale la pena, ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, la situación nos orilló a acercarnos, el problema es que probablemente ella lo ve solamente como algo pasajero, su corazón sigue perteneciendo a Grey, en cambio yo fui lo suficientemente imbécil como para involucrarme demasiado con ella, incluso me asusta todo lo que Ana representa para mí, y probablemente sea estúpido, humillante, o vergonzoso, pero creo que me conformaría con ver a Ana a salvo y feliz, aunque preferiría mil veces que no fuera con el peligroso de Grey. No puedo sentenciar a Ana y darle un problema más, no puedo decirle e Grey lo que paso entre nosotros…

Han pasado siglos en mi cabeza, y por fin le contesto…

-Ana salvo mi vida, creo que le debo al menos intentar recuperarla—digo firmemente y fingiendo total indiferencia.

-No te creo—da un paso más cerca de mí y entorna aun mas sus ojos—Escúchame bien Derek, Ana es mi vida y lo único bueno que me queda, voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que ella este a salvo, no puedo culparte si es que tienes sentimientos por ella, pero te advierto que una vez que salgamos de esto, no volverás a vernos.

-Si eso es lo que Ana decide créeme—nuestras narices casi se tocan—yo jamás se lo impediré, y siempre que sea seguro estar contigo Grey, tu viste la situación en la que nos metiste a todo mundo, si eres un poco consiente y amas a Ana como dices, no permitirás que pase por algo así de nuevo.

-Yo sabré que es lo mejor para ella, no necesito tus consejos, lo único que quiero es su bienestar y felicidad—escupe.

-Espero que no me hagas recordarte estas palabras.

Dicho esto nos separamos y nos dirigimos a cada extremo de la habitación, nuestra espalda aun esta tensa y todo el tiempo estamos en constante alerta, pero nos evitamos tanto como nos es posible y hablamos solo cuando es necesario.

Han pasado 5 días desde que estamos aquí, nos dan una basura de alimento dos veces al día y nos han traído una mísera cubeta para hacer nuestras necesidades, el cuarto día nos permitieron darnos una ducha, por supuesto con agua fría y con hombres vigilándonos en todo momento, pero ni Elena ni Leila han vuelto a aparecer ante nosotros, Christian y yo estamos cada vez más ansiosos y cada que alguien viene, Grey no deja de pedir ver a Elena, pero la muy hija de perra sabe lo que hace, y no se presenta, llevara esto hasta las últimas consecuencias, quiere ver a Grey arrastrarse y suplicarle, pues bien… no creo que falte mucho para eso, Grey y yo por momentos nos sentimos desquiciados, mientras que en otros nos derrumbamos y apenas nos movemos. Sé que los dos estamos preocupados por Ana, lo veo en la cara de Grey, y sé que él lo ve en la mía, esto es un suplicio porque no tenemos respuestas, pero al menos nos alimentan e incluso nos duchan, no nos han torturado físicamente, pero no dejo de pensar en si será igual con Ana, ella está sola, es una mujer atractiva que ha sido secuestrada por un cerdo… no hay que ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión obvia. Incluso ha sido una de las pocas conversaciones que hemos tenido Christian y yo, los dos tememos por la integridad de Ana, difícilmente Jack se ha mantenido las manos para el mismo.

Los días pasan nuevamente, incluso he perdido la noción del tiempo, pero según mis cuentas estamos por cumplir la tercer semana aquí, Christian y yo tenemos barba, y hemos perdido aún más peso, nos hemos acostumbrado a nuestra presencia aunque eso no significa que hayamos hecho las paces. Estamos sentados cuando escuchamos la voz de Leila al otro lado de nuestra puerta.

_-Solo quiero hablar con el…- _escuchamos a lo lejos que dice la pequeña zorra.

-No podemos permitirle verlo señorita, ordenes de la señora Lincoln. —dice uno de los guardias.

_-¡Ahora Jhon está involucrado, necesito decirle_!— ¿Quién diablos es Jhon?

-¡LEILA!—grita Christian esperanzado esperando que ella lo escuche.

-¡_Christian!—_Responde de inmediato.

-¡Leila necesito verte! ¡Déjame verte aunque sea una vez!—Dice Grey inteligentemente.

Se oye un pequeño chillido, los guardias han tenido que sacar a Leila, probablemente a la fuerza. Christian golpea la puerta furioso y lleno de impotencia.

-Deberíamos intentar algo—dice Grey irritado mientras da vuelta por todo el cuarto, tiene pinta de no haber dormido en días.

-¿Qué propones?

-Tal vez tenga un propósito para tu razón de estar aquí—dice Christian mirándome a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto intrigado.

-Ambos sabemos que me quieren a mí, sinceramente tú no eres alguien vital para ellos—dice pensativo, como si hablara con el mismo.

-Aja…—digo con cierto aire ofendido pero intentando seguir el hilo de su conversación.

-Podrías amenazarme de muerte, solo tenemos que buscar algo filoso para que me apuntes, eso traerá la atención de los guardias y sobre todo de Leila, sé que puedo convencerla de sacarnos de aquí.

-Si claro, lo primero que harían esos idiotas seria matarme Grey, como tú has dicho no soy imprescindible para ellos. – probablemente solo desee deshacerse de mí también.

-Solo tenemos que hacer que entren, tu yo sabemos pelear mano a mano Derek, solo tenemos que tomar sus armas y…

Antes de que podamos terminar, la puerta se abre y Leila entra con su mirada fija en Grey, Dios….prácticamente puedo ver los corazones en sus pupilas. Grey me lanza una mirada cómplice para que le siga el juego y aprovechemos esta oportunidad.

-¡Leila!—Grey se acerca a ella y finge sentirse a salvo ante su presencia.

-¡Oh Christian… mira cómo te tienen…!—ella pasa delicadamente su mano por la mejilla llena de barba de Grey. —Como lo siento cariño.

-Esto no es tu culpa Leila, es Elena…ella ha hecho esto—Grey dice acunando su rostro, siguiéndole el juego.

-Ella no te ama como yo Christian, por eso te ha hecho esto, ahora más que nunca tengo que salvarlos.-¿Salvarlos? ¿Ahora me incluye a mí en su lista de vidas por rescatar? Ah. No idiota, ella hablo de un tal Jhon.

-¿Y porque tú lo has permitido Leila? Esto jamás lo espere de ti. Tú no eres como Elena.

-Elena me prometió que una vez que todo termine te dejara libre, libre para que podamos casarnos de nuevo, no tendremos hijos si no quieres, no pasara como la primera vez Christian lo prometo, esta vez me cuidare lo juro, si eso hace que no me alejes de nuevo.

¿Cómo la primera vez? ¿Para qué no la aleje de nuevo? ¿Acaso Grey tiene una lista interminable de secretos? Me mira nervioso rápidamente, se ha dado cuenta de que Leila hablo de más, y yo no oculto mi sorpresa ni dejo de mirarlo acusadoramente.

-Leila- Grey sostiene su rostro obligándola a mirarlo directamente—Necesito que nos ayudes a salir de aquí, Elena no tiene intenciones de dejarme libre… tú y yo lo sabemos, tengo miedo de que una vez que se deshaga de mí, vaya por ti.

-Oh no…no amor no—dice Leila completamente hipnotizada por las palabras y tratos de Grey—Elena jamás haría eso, ella es mi amiga y me prometió que no te haría daño, a la única que quiere eliminar es a Ana. —dice con una sonrisa la muy estúpida, como si eso debiera tranquilizarnos, Grey y yo nos tensamos al escuchar eso, pero no podemos mostrarnos preocupados o todo se vendrá abajo.

-No confío en ella, además Elena no tiene a Ana aquí, ¿y si nunca nos libera hasta que ella aparezca?

-Oh, creo que ella ya sabe en donde esta Ana cariño, temo que haya descubierto mis llamados con el pero está esperando el momento indicado para traerla…además no podemos ir, Jack tiene a alguien más aparte de Ana y no puedo arriesgarme.

¿Qué ha dicho…? ¿Esa bruja sabe en donde esta Ana? Me es imposible ocultar mi sorpresa e interés, me levanto casi de inmediato y veo que Grey me lanza una mirada de advertencia. Mierda… no debo mostrar mi interés, no ahora.

-¿Cuál es el momento indicado? Odio la espera, y sabes que no soy un hombre paciente. —dice Grey en el mismo juego, debo admitir que el tipo ha mantenido la cabeza fría astutamente.

-Eso no lo sé, Jack Hyde ha puesto condiciones.

-¿Qué condiciones?—exige Grey.

-¡Haces demasiadas preguntas cariño!—Leila comienza a fastidiarse como una niña pequeña.

-Leila…- dice Grey con una mirada casi demasiado intimidante, de pronto se han invertido los papeles y Christian tiene todo el dominio sobre Leila, solo le basta con una mirada…

-Hyde te quiere a ti, y Elena quiere a Ana, ninguno de los dos quiere negociarlos…- dice con cabeza un poco gacha… ¿De verdad Grey tiene tanto dominio sobre las mujeres?

-¿Y porque ellos se separaron? Hasta donde yo sabía ellos habían estado trabajando juntos para capturarme.

-El plan era que Elena se quedaría con tu empresa… Jack se dividiría la fortuna con Elena, abusaría de Ana y después Elena seria libre de hacer lo que quisiera con ella, y yo me quedaría contigo y con un 10% de la empresa, aunque contigo es suficiente. —le dice mientras se lanza al pecho de Grey, enterrando su infantil y detestable rostro en su pecho, Grey no tiene opción más que acunarla en brazos a regañadientes.

Grey y yo nos miramos completamente angustiados, el panorama para Ana era negro sin importar que, siendo ella la más inocente de todos.

-No me has respondido Leila, ¿Por qué se separaron?—Dice Grey mientras despega a Leila de su pecho—Sabes que no me gusta ser tocado.

-Lo lamento—dice Leila agachando la cabeza de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa con esa maldita sumisa?—Elena y Jack comenzaron a pelear por el porcentaje que les correspondía de la empresa, Elena exigía 15% más que Jack, decía que ella había hecho la mayoría de todo, Hyde enloqueció y comenzaron a pelear y a ver quién de los dos los encontraba primero, cuando Sawyer dio aviso de que tú y Ana se encontrarían Elena dio por hecho que había ganado, pero Jack intercepto el celular de Sawyer…

-¿Y porque no fue por mí también? Nos hubiera atrapado a ambos si hubiera dejado que Ana llegara.

-No lo sé, Elena dice que solo los está fastidiando.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hace que todos demos un brinco de alerta.

-Ay Leila Leila Leila…- dice Elena mientras mueve su cabeza negando- ¿No ves que Christian solo está jugando contigo? Es todo lo que sabe hacer… jugar con las mujeres. Y eso no hará que Jack libere a…

-No, el me ama—dice Leila mientras toma a Grey de la mano. Casi siento lastima por ella…

-Creí que eras un poco más inteligente, o bueno…un poco menos idiota. —dice con una risa Elena.

-Necesitamos hablar ahora mismo Elena—Dice Grey en medio de un gruñido.

-Por supuesto cariño, para eso estoy aquí, solo que necesitamos tranquilidad para eso.

Y en una fracción de segundo dispara a Leila justo en el pecho, haciéndola caer instantáneamente…

¿En dónde demonios hemos terminado?

**HOLA CHICAS! :D ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO, PERO CONCRETO, AUN FALTAN MAS COSAS, MAS GIROS Y EMOCIONES EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FANFIC, SALUDOS Y ESPERO REVIEWS**


	12. Escape

**HOLA DE NUEVO! COMO YA SE DIERON CUENTA ESTOY INTENTANDO ACTUALIZAR EL FANFIC CADA TERCER DIA, ES DIFICIL DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR CUANDO TE ENCARRERAS JAJA, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTADO AL PENDIENTE Y QUE ESTAN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA, POR AHÍ LEI UN REVIEW SOBRE ROMPER EL MOLDE EN LA HISTORIA, Y COMO YA SE LOS HABIA DICHO TENGO PLANEADO DARLE UN FINAL MUY DIFERENTE A ESTA HISTORIA :P GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP Y ESPERO REVIEWS.**

**Christian PoV.**

Leila…

Creo que estoy en shock… el cuerpo de Leila yace en mis pies, sus ojos están puestos en mi… soy lo último que vio antes de morir… y por alguna masoquista razón, no puedo apartar los míos de su mirada… lo lamento Leila…lo siento mucho. Creo que mis piernas se quieren doblar y caer de rodillas, de pronto no siento sangre en el cuerpo… ¿Qué acaso no podremos salir vivos de aquí…? ¿No podré volver a ver a Ana una vez más…?

-Oh cariño por favor…no me digas que ahora resulta que si amabas a Leila, decídete Christian, este juego me aburre—me dice Elena sin ningún rastro de culpa… ¿Cómo pude involucrarme con ella alguna vez? E incluso pensar que la amaba…

-Ella era tu amiga…- me las arreglo para decir, pero mi voz es apenas un susurro.

-Tú eras mi amante y te tengo aquí.

-No entiendo como alguna vez pude pensar que te amaba…

-Te di el mejor sexo de tu vida cariño, aunque insistas en negarlo—dice orgullosa y llena de veneno la muy zorra.

-Ya te dije que puedes quedarte con todo mi dinero Elena, no pondré resistencia, solo único que te pido es que dejes a mi familia y a Ana fuera de esto. —digo casi con demasiada calma, sigo en una especie de trance.

-Si no me he metido con tu familia es porque le tengo el mínimo aprecio a tu madre, pero si las cosas se empeñan en seguir complicándose no tendré muchas opciones.

-¿Entonces que mierda esperas? ¿Por qué no simplemente terminas con esto y ya?

-Porque ahora no solo están tú y Ana en la ecuación, Jack y yo nos negamos a ceder, somos demasiado testarudos, Jack sabe que tú no harás nada hasta que el entregue a Ana y yo sé que él quiere tu dinero además de matarte, solo estoy velando por tu bienestar cariño, a pesar de todo preferiría que no te asesinaran.

-Pero en cambio quieres verme sufrir matando a Ana…

-¡Oh por favor! Si algo te sobran son mujeres Christian, encontraras a otra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—dice como si nada.

-¡Si le haces algo a Ana juro que te matare!—exploto en segundos, siento mis músculos tensarse.-¡Me da igual lo que pase conmigo, pero si le haces algo a Ana me asegurare de que no toques mi dinero! ¿Crees que no lo tengo respaldado? ¿EH? ¡Soy un hombre de negocios Elena, deberías saber muy bien que es muy difícil robarme!

-También decías que era casi imposible secuestrarte y henos aquí…

-No soy mi dinero. Te lo cederé todo a ti si hablas con Jack para que libere a Ana.

-Igual querrá matarte. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?—dice de pronto desesperada—Él quiere matarte a ti tanto como yo quiero matar a Ana, y los dos queremos tu dinero igual, es difícil llegar a un acuerdo. Justo ahora tenemos a los rehenes del otro.

-¡¿Entonces que mierda va a pasar?! –Grito lleno de angustia al ver que todo se complica sin sentido.- ¡¿Nos vas a mantener aquí por siempre!?

Sonríe maliciosamente, y voltea a ver a Derek, que hasta ahora había permanecido en segundo plano, probablemente llegando a las mismas conclusiones que yo, esto no iba a terminar bien, para nadie… ¿Acaso piensa matarlo a le también?

-¿Me vas a disparar también?—dice Derek casi resignado, con una leve sonrisa retadora en su rostro.

-Siendo sincera es muy probable, tú no tienes ningún objetivo aquí… pero mis hombres dicen que puedes serme de utilidad con Ana, ¿ya le dijiste a Christian tu vinculo tan interesante que tienes con su novia…como la defendías a muerte…?—escupe llena de veneno. Quiere enfrentarnos a Derek y a mí, quiere divertirse y vernos pelear entre nosotros, no le daré el gusto a la maldita, aunque Derek no sea de mi agrado, mi odio hacia ella es más fuerte.

-Grey sabe perfectamente que daría mi vida por Ana—Responde Derek sin titubeos, y sin nerviosismo, él tampoco quiere darle el placer de que nos vea enfrentarnos.

-¿En serio? ¡Excelente! Tal vez no tenga que asesinarte yo. Ahora si me disculpan—da un paso engreído al cuerpo de Leila.

-¿Qué mierda harás?—Digo asqueado por ella cuando la veo revisar en cada uno de sus bolsillos.

-Esta estúpida aparte de venir con ustedes sin permiso, hizo contacto con Jack hoy mismo, seguramente pensó que se ganaría tu perdón si ayudaba a Ana, bueno, no le salieron las cosas a la traidora. Oh—saca su teléfono celular—Aquí esta. Chicos, desháganse de esto. —y da una leve patada al cuerpo de Leila.

Y dicho eso se va nuevamente, dejándonos completamente bloqueados y derrotados, no sé cuánto tiempo resistiremos más, física y sobre todo mentalmente… estoy exhausto, no veo una salida limpia en donde los 3 salgamos vivos y sanos, simplemente creo que ha llegado el momento de aceptar que estos pueden ser nuestros últimos días de vida, si Elena y Jack se encuentran los dos querrán completar su plan. Y Ana o yo terminaremos muertos, talvez ambos, y el solo pensar en que ella pueda salir sin vida de esto por mi culpa me hacen querer morir, ¡Dios…! ¡Solo pido que ella deje de sufrir! ¡si yo muero lo aceptare, lo prometo!, pero ya he cometido bastantes estupideces con ella, la he lastimado física y emocionalmente, le he ocultado cosas, le he mentido, la he llenado de mi mierda, y ahora ella está secuestrada siendo completamente inocente, sé que probablemente yo merezca esto, pero no ella, por dios, ¡No ella! Debí contarle todo desde un principio… debí decirle que estuve casado con Leila, que se embarazo a propósito para retenerme y que yo la eche de mi vida, con eso probablemente la hubiera asustado y se habría alejado de mí, yo hubiera sufrido, pero ahora estaría a salvo, leyendo sus novelas inglesas al lado del fotógrafo…estaría a salvo.

Me desplomo en el suelo, la cabeza me da vueltas y cierro los ojos, quiero que esto termine maldita sea… supongo que me desmayo, no lo sé, no sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero escucho la voz de Derek llamándome…

-Grey…-creo que me sacude un poco- Hey…

Quiero abrir los ojos pero no puedo, quiero abrir la boca pero no la siento…

-¡Grey!—dice Derek dándome un pequeño fuerte golpe en la cara. Hijo de perra.

Pero funciona, y abro los ojos casi de inmediato solo para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-¡Oye!—digo mientras comienzo a sentir hormigueo en mi mejilla.

-No despertabas, no me dejaste otra opción. —dice Derek como si nada.

-Lo disfrutaste—lo acuso.

Resopla. Pero no lo niega. Incluso siento algo de pena por el… por mi culpa ha perdido a Taylor y está encerrado, Dios… ¿Cuántas vidas más arruinare?

Me enderezo un ´poco pero no me levanto, simplemente me arrastro hasta que mi espalda queda recargada en el sillón, no tengo fuerzas, no las necesarias. Miro a Derek y él está en la misma posición que yo, recargado en la pared enfrente de mí, los dos no sentimos en más de un aspecto derrotados, nuestro panorama no es nada favorecedor, y sobre todo el de Ana, la incertidumbre debe ser lo que más nos está matando.

-¿Qué demonios haremos…?—Rompe el silencio Derek con tono resignado.

-No tengo idea…- respondo del mismo modo.

No se escucha nada más que nuestras respiraciones por lo que me parecen interminables minutos, nuestro ánimo se ha venido abajo, Elena no se ha tocado el corazón, y aunque diga que no quiere verme muerto, sé que si las circunstancias la obligan, no lo pensara dos veces, ni conmigo y mucho menos con Ana, al menos espero que mi familia sea la única que salga librada completamente de esto, sé que deben de estar muertos de angustia, me comunique con ellos por última vez el día que les dije que tendría que escapar con Ana, y las cosas no salieron bien…

Espero que piensen que logre escapar y que estoy a salvo…

Derek y yo estamos acostados en el piso, durmiendo, cuando varios disparos en el pasillo nos despiertan de golpe.

Derek y yo nos miramos alarmados de inmediato, nos levantamos y nos vamos a un rincón por si alguien entra dispuesto a matarnos, no tenemos más armas que nuestros puños.

-¡No dejen que escape!—grita alguno de los guardias.

Se oyen disparos y gente corriendo por todos lados, ¿Qué mierda pasa? No podemos arriesgarnos a pegar el oído a la puerta por miedo a que una bala nos alcance, pero creo que esto puede beneficiarnos. ¡Tal vez la policía ha venido a rescatarnos! ¡Tal vez han dado conmigo!, no puedo creer que incluso anhele a la policía…

La puerta se abre. Derek y yo nos tensamos y estamos listos para golpear a quien sea que entre, es nuestra oportunidad de escapar, probablemente sea la única que tengamos.

Pero nadie entra…

¿Nos han liberado? ¿Alguien intenta ayudarnos?

Derek y yo dudamos, después de todo podría ser una trampa, se escucha un poco de ruido afuera, y me parece escuchar un grito… un grito de mujer.

-¿Crees que haya sido Elena?—pregunta Derek.

-Eso espero.

Esperamos un poco más, hasta que finalmente decidimos acercarnos y ver qué demonios pasa y porque alguien nos ha abierto la puerta. Derek está a punto de abrirla por completo cuando se abre de golpe, obligándolo a esconderse detrás de ella.

Uno de los gorilas, diferente de los que he visto, entra con un rifle buscándonos, me ve y me apunta, pero Derek rápidamente lo golpea por detrás, ni siquiera noto la presencia de él, toma su rifle y me hace señas para que espere. Se pega a la pared como si fuera un miembro de SWAT y pone atención a todo lo que oye, una vez que el escándalo ha parado un poco, se asoma por la puerta y me indica que vaya tras él.

Reviso rápidamente al sujeto que derribo Derek, y veo que trae una pistola, no lo dudo y la tomo, no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Salimos de la habitación y me aseguro de cerrarla muy bien para que el sujeto no salga.

-¿Qué mierda pasa?—Dice Derek casi para el mismo mientras intentamos buscar una salida.

-¿Jack?—le digo.

-Eso pensé…

-¿Crees que Ana este con él?

-No lo creo, probablemente solo han venido por ti Grey.

-Tal vez deberíamos enfrentarlo, estoy dispuesto a negociar mi vida si libera a Ana.

Derek voltea para mirarme, por primera vez no noto hostilidad en su mirada, aunque no sabría decir que significa.

-No, te mataría. —dice finalmente.

-Entonces salgamos de aquí y asegurémonos de seguirlo, nos llevara a Ana—digo firmemente.

No dice nada, pero comienza a avanzar, no dejamos de estar en guardia ni un solo momento, no sé cuánto tiempo llevamos en este elegante laberinto pero finalmente vemos una puerta que parece guiarnos a la salida.

-¡Mierda!—dice Derek cuando la puerta está cerrada con llave.

-Elena debe tener la llave en su oficina, a la que me llevo el primer día, iré por ella.—digo de inmediato mientras corro de nuevo por toda la casa.

Siento que todo es igual, esta maldita casa es un desastre, casi no hay ventanas, y las que hay están protegidas, Elena pensó en todo, bruja astuta. Finalmente veo la habitación en la que hable con Elena, entro y rebusco en todos los cajones, me llevo todas las llaves que encuentro, corro de regreso esperando no perderme de nuevo, y cuando localizo la puerta por la que pretendemos salir, no veo a Derek… ¡Mierda! ¿Lo atraparon?

Se oye un estruendo, cristales rompiéndose muy cerca de aquí, mi lado racional me dice que a la mierda, abra la puerta y me largue de una vez por todas, pero no quiero cometer el mismo error… no quiero volver a dejar a alguien atrás, además, si pienso rescatar a Ana, no lo puedo hacer solo, así que decido estúpidamente ir al salón de dónde provino el estruendo, y me encuentro a Derek sangrando de su frente, con el labio partido… de rodillas con un sujeto apuntando un arma a su cabeza.

¡Pum!

Mi mano ha sido más rápida que mi inteligencia, y se me ha adelantado…

Veo al matón caer de golpe atrás de Derek. El inmediatamente gira para ver quien ha salvado su vida, pero yo no puedo ni parpadear…

He matado a alguien…

Dios mío… he matado a alguien.

Creo que pasan horas, años, y no soy capaz de soltar el arma y no he dejado de apuntarle al hombre que yace muerto frente a mí…

Derek se acerca con cuidado, y baja mi mano con la pistola, trago saliva y al fin me giro para mirar su rostro ensangrentado.

-Bienvenido al club—me dice sin rastro de humor…

Al fin salimos de esa casa, al parecer esta puerta estaba en una especie de sótano, los pastillos están hechos un caos, hay más sangre de la que me imagine por todos lados, y salimos por la puerta de atrás, bastante sutil, apenas comienza a salir el sol, sus rayos apenas nos alcanzan y por primera vez nos damos cuenta que estamos a mitad de una especie de bosque, vemos unas vías de tren cerca, pero primero buscamos un escondite que nos permita ver lo que sucede en la casa, vemos dos autos, uno es de Jack Hyde al parecer, pero no hay rastros de él, hay dos gorilas en la puerta con sus armas vigilando el perímetro. Derek y yo nos ocultamos tras una roca y varias ramas, a una distancia segura.

-Podrían encontrarnos fácilmente aquí—digo después de unos momentos.

-¿Qué sugieres? ¿Dispararles a los gorilas desde aquí? Solo serviría para anunciar nuestro escondite.

-Alejémonos de aquí un momento, cerca de las vías, tenemos que planear lo que haremos, no irán a ningún lado sin mí de cualquier manera—digo.

-Que modesto—gruñe—está bien, vamos.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente de la casa, me siento en una roca, y Derek se mantiene parado mientras se recarga con una mano en un árbol atrás de mí.

-¿Cómo demonios vamos a seguirlos? Suponiendo que ellos nos lleven a Ana, no tenemos lo necesario para seguirlos… -digo.

-No lo sé, no veo ningún auto por aquí que podamos robar.

-¿Y las cajuelas de sus autos?—digo con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta.

No me contesta, porque en ese momento oímos el crujido de una rama detrás de nosotros, uno de los matones nos ha encontrado y me apunta… Mierda.

Ni Derek ni yo somos capaces de apuntarle de regreso ya que no deja de apuntarme.

-Arrodíllate y lleva tus manos a la nuca—me ordena el sabandija. Lo hago cerrando mis ojos con fuerza…

Y pidiendo con toda el alma que si este es mi fin, todo termine conmigo.

Que mi Ana viva, que este a salvo…

¡PUM!

…

….

….

….

….

….

…...

…..

…

….

…

…

…

…..

…..

…

Abro los ojos y no siento dolor alguno, miro hacia atrás y el matón esta en suelo… ¿Derek lo ha matado? Alzo mi vista y sigo la dirección de la mirada de Derek.

Y entonces la veo…

Ana…

Mi Ana ha matado a un hombre para salvarme. ¡Está a salvo! ¡Gracias Dios! Está a más d metros de nosotros, pero ella siempre tuvo buena puntería. Me mira y baja poco a poco su arma, está llena de golpes y raspaduras…pero casi enseguida dirige su mirada a Derek, y yo no he sido capaz de levantarme, pero en menos de lo que puedo contar, Derek corre tan rápido como puede hacia ella, desparramándose al último segundo y la envuelve en un abrazo demasiado doloroso para mí, ella lo recibe de brazos abiertos y casi con la misma intensidad que él, Derek la levanta un poco en el aire y siento que la va a partir a la mitad… mi corazón se detiene ante tal imagen.

Una vez que se separan un poco, veo la mirada de ambos, los dos tienen lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se sonríen… Y entonces caigo en cuenta de que Derek no fue el único que se involucró de mas todo este tiempo, Ana… mi Ana esta en los brazos de otro hombre justo ahora, llorando de felicidad de verlo vivo.

Mi mundo se viene abajo….Ana se ha enamorado de Derek.

**HOLA DE NUEVO! COMO YA SE DIERON CUENTA ESTOY INTENTANDO ACTUALIZAR EL FANFIC CADA TERCER DIA, ES DIFICIL DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR CUANDO TE ENCARRERAS JAJA, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTADO AL PENDIENTE Y QUE ESTAN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA, POR AHÍ LEI UN REVIEW SOBRE ROMPER EL MOLDE EN LA HISTORIA, Y COMO YA SE LOS HABIA DICHO TENGO PLANEADO DARLE UN FINAL MUY DIFERENTE A ESTA HISTORIA :P GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP Y ESPERO REVIEWS.**


	13. ¿Hermanos?

**HOLA DE NUEVO =), LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE SIGAN AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES BUEN MOMENTO PARA CITAR A MI SERIE FAVORITA JUEGO DE TRONOS "**_**SI CREES QUE ESTO TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ, NO HAS ESTADO PRESTANDO ATENCION"…**_** JOJO NO SE ESPANTEN, NO SERA UNA TRAGEDIA MI FINAL PERO SERA DIFRENTE. SALUDOS A TODAS**

**Ana PoV.**

No siento nada, creo que llevo horas sin levantarme de aquí… pero no tengo fuerzas, mi cuerpo apenas responde, siento que todo el tiempo estoy flotando, sé que me están drogando, lo se… pero estoy demasiado ida como para protestar. La última vez que tuve un poco de consciencia estaba en una habitación oscura y fría, con una pequeña colchoneta y una sábana como único cobijo.

Creo que han pasado un par de días desde que Jack me tiene aquí, pero prefiero mil veces ser drogada y botada en este lugar a estar con el cerdo de Jack. El tiempo pasa a diferente modalidad en mi cabeza, para mí pasan años en mi cabeza, pero la ventana me muestra el sol por menos tiempo, Dios… solo quiero que esto termine.

-Tráiganla—Dice algún sujeto… ¿Había alguien conmigo y no lo había notado? Soy incapaz de moverme siquiera.

-No se mueve señor—dice otro de ellos, creo que ni siquiera soy capaz de mover mis parpados, todo lo que veo son luces y sombras girar a mi alrededor, el tiempo es extraño para mi… ni siquiera sé si esto es real.

-¡Pues cárgala imbécil!

Supongo que me llevan a rastras o alguno de ellos me echa como costal de papas, no lo sé, no soy capaz de distinguir bien, pero cuando al fin puedo abrir un par de segundos mis ojos, veo a una señora enfrente de mí, está sosteniendo algo…

¡Crash!

Un cubetazo de agua helada me hace despertar en todos mis sentidos.

-¡Pero que mi…!—ni siquiera termino de pronunciar, el frio no me deja hablar, mis dientes castañean y la piel se me eriza.

-El señor Hyde ordeno que te bañáramos. —dice la zorra que me ha mojado, me arroja un trapo viejo al rostro y se marcha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No dejo de temblar, me abrazo a mí misma esperando entrar un poco en calor pero es inútil, me hago ovillo y siento como escurren las gotas de mi cabello, tengo miedo a levantarme y que solo me dé más frio, por lo que me quedo en el piso apretando mis piernas y rodillas al pecho, y sobando mis brazos. Pasan horas, hasta que he vuelto a entumirme, y dos gorilas me llevan de vuelta a la primer habitación, me arrojan como si fuera un pedazo de carne, caigo de rodillas pero ya ni siquiera siento el dolor, y no hago un intento por levantarme, me siento débil y sin fuerzas de absolutamente nada, así que como se ha hecho mi único habito, duermo esperando despertar en mi antigua vida.

-Tu desayuno—dice alguien de pronto golpeando la puerta, haciéndome saltar de mi "cama", abren un pequeño agujero en la parte baja de la puerta y veo un pan con mermelada y un poco de leche.

Mermelada… Derek viene a mi mente de inmediato. ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí exactamente? Mi orientación temporal es casi nula, lo único que pido antes de dormir es que Christian y Derek estén a salvo… si Dios, la vida, el universo o lo que sea quieren vengarse de algo, ya me tienen a mí, ya estoy en sus manos, confórmense conmigo por favor, pero déjenlos a ellos de una buena vez…

-Despierta—la luz me da directo en el rostro, sigo acostada cuando abren la puerta e inmediatamente vienen dos hombres por mí, prácticamente me sacan a rastras y me llevan a un nuevo cuarto, solo que esta vez no estoy sola, el asqueroso de Jack esta frente a mí.

-Ufff Ana, tienes una pinta terrible—me dice poniendo cara de asco. —Dime cariño, ¿acaso no has comido? Les he ordenado que no se olviden de alimentarte.

No puedo hablar, a pesar de que me la paso durmiendo, me siento más débil y cansada que nunca, lo miro mal… lo miro con todo el odio y desprecio que siento por él, importándome poco si me hace daño o no.

-Tomare eso como un no, dime nena ¿Crees que tu novio grey estaría dispuesto a ceder todo su dinero por ti?—me pregunta burlonamente.

No le contesto…

No dejo de mirarlo con odio.

-¿No estás muy conversadora hoy he? Tomare eso de nuevo como un no. Ahora bien… ¿Tu que estarías dispuesta a hacer por tus novios Ana? Porque oh si… mis hombres han dicho que tú y se guardaespaldas han hecho más que hacerse compañía—alza una ceja burlona y asquerosamente.

Quiero matarlo… dios como quisiera borrare esa estúpida sonrisa…

-Te hice una pregunta zorra—comienza a perder la paciencia, se acerca más a mi hasta quedar de frente, y demasiado cerca, está enojado.

Pero ya no le temo, ya no me importa, no le contesto nada.

¡Pum!

Su bofetada me toma por sorpresa, me duele un demonio, pero no le daré el placer de verme suplicar ni gritar, me llevo una mano a mi mandíbula, pero ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarlo.

-¿Siempre fuiste una zorra he? Te acuestas con todo el mundo menos conmigo, maldita perra infeliz.

¡Pum!

Otro golpe igual de fuerte aterriza en mi rostro, estoy a punto de gritar de dolor, pero me muerdo la lengua y trago mis lágrimas, no me veras débil Jack, ya no.

-BIEN—dice lentamente frente a mi rostro claramente furioso, nuestras narices se tocan y el me mira con tanto desprecio como yo a él, sin duda le frustra que me niegue a cooperar con él, puede golpearme todo lo que quiera, puede matarme incluso, pero no hare nada que dañe a Christian o a Derek. —Así lo has querido zorra.

Dicho esto da media vuelta y se marcha furioso, ¿Qué ha significado eso de que yo lo pedí así…? Le dice algo a sus hombres, pero no escucho que.

No me muevo, no digo ni una palabra. Hasta que llegan los dos matones y me arrojan a mi habitación, creo que incluso me acostumbro a ella.

-¡Arrójenlo con ella!—dice alguien detrás de mi puerta, y esta se abre de inmediato.

Un chico, de unos 14 años completamente asustado esta arrodillado junto a mí. ¿Y esto que significa? ¿Qué planea Jack?

-¡No me hagas daño por favor!—me dice completamente aterrado mientras se arrincona alejándose de mí.

-No… no tranquilo. —Levanto las manos para que vea que no le hace daño.-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¡Déjeme ir! ¡Por favor déjeme ir!—me dice llevándose las manos al rostro estallando en llanto.

-¡No te hare nada!—le digo demasiado fuerte pero esperando que entienda que yo no soy el enemigo.

Se calla, no sé si por miedo o porque ha entendido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-J…Jhon…Jhon Williams. —se las arregla para decir.

-De acuerdo, Jhon… yo me llamo Anastasia… ¿Sabes porque estás aquí? ¿Te dijeron algo los hombres que te trajeron?

-No, no, lo juro, no he hecho nada, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No sé cuántos días llevo aquí para serte sincera…y yo simplemente soy una carnada…- digo casi para mí misma.

-¿Carnada? ¿Para quién? ¿Qué quieren estas personas?

-Quieren a… mi n…novio. —me detengo un momento, ¿novio? ya ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo debería llamar a Christian.

-¿Por qué?- ¿Debería decirle todo? Por alguna razón me he hecho una completa desconfiada.

-No lo sé—le miento.

-Te han golpeado, tienes el rostro demacrado y moretones en casi toda la cara… ¿me torturaran…?—lo dice mientras comienza a sollozar de nuevo.

-No… no Jhon demonios, tienes que tranquilizarte, en este lugar ya no te puedes dar el lujo de llorar.

-¡Pero tengo miedo!

-Lo se… solo…no entres en pánico con ellos, hay una razón por la que estás aquí y…. —Un momento.

¿Jhon Williams? ¿Dijo Jhon Williams…? Me quedo pasmada unos momentos…

-¿Anastasia?—me pregunta cauteloso.

-¿Dijiste que tu nombre era Jhon Williams?

-Si…

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Leila Williams?—digo de pronto.

-Si… es mi hermana.

Claro…Jack ha mandado traer al hermano de la zorra de Leila, seguramente para que con eso lo intercambie por Christian, oh Jack maldito bastardo a cuanta gente más vas a embarrar de tu mierda…

-Ana tu… ¿la conoces?—me pregunta lleno de pánico en el rostro.

-Sí, tu hermana está enamorada de mi novio. —le escupo casi cruelmente.

-¿Pero ella que tiene que ver en esto? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? Hace días que no sabemos de ella, dijo que se iría a la ciudad a tomar un tratamiento pero… me prometió que volvería.

-Si claro un tratamiento—me rio ante tal estúpida explicación.

-¿La tienen a ella también?—Me giro para ver a Jhon, y veo sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y con una expresión casi desgarradora… me recuerdo a mí misma que él es tan inocente como yo, que hemos tenido la mala fortuna de quedar en medio de personas peligrosas, y que no debo descargar mi odio con el…

-No lo sé…- digo sinceramente. —no lo creo, te necesitan a ti para atraerla a ella.

-¡Pero no quiero que le pase nada a ella! ¡Solo quiero volver a casa…!

Simplemente no sé qué contestarle o decirle para animarlo a ser fuerte, ni yo misma se si seré capaz de sobrevivir a lo que sea que venga, siento que tiene años desde que mi vida era normal, desde que hable con mis padres, desde que dormía en la cama con Christian, extraño tanto esos tiempos… en donde solo éramos él y yo, donde disfrutábamos las cosas, en donde me ganaba unos azotes por ponerle los ojos en blanco o por no desayunar, si supiera que apenas y he probado alimento estos días… extraño su rostro perfecto y duro, extraño cuando yo no sabía de sus secretos, me extraño a mí misma… esa Ana fresca e inocente, pero ya no soy ella, tú ya no eres ese Christian, ya no hay un "nosotros" y no creo que podamos volver a serlo jamás, me han pasado demasiado cosas como para volver al punto de partida, Christian me ha hecho daño, me ha cambiado, Derek me ha cambiado, Jack, Elena… todos se han encargado de romperme en mil pedazos y dejarme incompleta, justo como estoy ahora.

Dios… si está en tus planes que yo muera te pido que solo lo hagas y ya, termina con esto, termina con el sufrimiento de Derek, de Christian… que ellos sigan a salvo señor, que la desgracia no los haya atrapado a ellos, que Derek haya huido de ahí de inmediato, que haya llamado a Christian y ahora los dos estén a salvo, es todo lo que pido señor.

El tiempo pasa y Jhon ha dejado de llorar, ha entrado en una especie de resignación pero no se ha despegado de mí, tiene mucho miedo, y yo no dejo de abrazarlo, a pesar de que es el hermano de la zorra que me metió en esto, sé que él no tiene ninguna culpa, y que si está aquí es porque el enfrentamiento entre Elena, Jack y Leila es más grande de lo que pensaba.

-No dejes que me lleven Ana por favor—me dice mientras se aferra firmemente a mí, es apenas un niño.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que está en mis manos para protegerte Jhon, tú eres tan inocente como yo y buscaremos la manera de salir de aquí. —lo tranquilizo mientras acaricio su cabeza.

Nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato, nos alejamos tanto como podemos de la puerta e intentamos recuperar algo de fuerzas, al menos yo lo hago.

Un par de días pasan, ahora que esta Jhon han dejado de darme lo que sea que me mantenía ida e indefensa, Jhon y yo conversamos de lo primero que se nos ocurre, películas, música, incluso de libros, me agrada aún más cuando me dice que es un ávido lector, aunque claro, el no lee romance inglés como yo, mientras más hablo con el mas cuenta me doy de que es un buen chico, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Leila.

-¿Has visto a ese tal sujeto… Jack? ¿Elena?

-Peor que eso, trabajaba para el—le digo endureciendo mi rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces antes no era un psicópata?

-Oh no, siempre lo ha sido, solo que no lo había visto, ¿Sabes? El que era mi novio siempre me dijo que él era peligroso—suelto un bufido—solo que no me imaginaba que tanto.

-¿Cómo lo supo él?

-Decía que él estaba mmm… "enamorado" de mí, o algo así…

-Él quería…-carraspea un poco y se pone rojo—ya sabes… ¿tener… ESO contigo…?—lo dice de una manera tan inocente que no puedo evitar reír.

-si… eso es lo que mi novio creía precisamente. Tenía razón después de todo.

-¿Y porque no escuchaste a tu novio? Debiste hacerlo, después de todo él quería protegerte.

-Porque era una idiota…- admito derrotada.

-Claro que no—se ríe Jhon—eres una gran persona Ana y eres muy bonita, no puedes culpar a Jack por echarte el ojo—dice riendo y avergonzado un poco para animarme, y lo logra.

-No hace falta que me mientas Jhon—rio un poco—de cualquier forma te protegeré.

-¡no era mentira!—dice de inmediato.

-Tanto tiempo encerrado comienza a afectarte—bromeo.

Continuamos tonteando unos momentos, hasta que escuchamos un par de voces por el pasillo al otro lado de nuestra puerta, de inmediato Jhon y yo pegamos la oreja para prestar más atención.

_-¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!-_ reconozco la voz de Jack de inmediato.- _¡Creo que no has entendido estúpida, si no me dices en donde demonios estas le voy a cortar el cuello al mocoso!_

Jhon de inmediato se aleja y se pone tenso, el pánico comienza a inundar su rostro. Lo sostengo de la mano pero no puedo alejarme de la puerta.

_-¿Cómo que no mate a Grey? ¡Eso es lo que quiero idiota!... ¡No me importa si tú lo amas! ¡Quiero su dinero, y quiero la cabeza de Grey junto con la de la zorra de Elena, y si sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas traeré la tuya también! ¡No importa cuánto escondan a Grey!_

-Hablan de Leila ¿no es así? Ella no quiere arriesgar a Christian por mí…- me dice Jhon herido.

-No demos por hecho nada Jhon, puede ser una trampa—le digo para apaciguarlo, pero si…algo me dice que Leila no hará mucho por su hermano, no si eso involucra a Christian, pero eso confirma mi temor… Christian está en manos de Elena…lo atrapo.

_-¿Grey quiere que libere a Ana? Eso pasara solo hasta que vea los millones en mi cuenta. ¡Pues debes pensarlo bien idiota! ¡Tienes dos malditos días para decirme en donde están o tu hermano se muere! ¡Y más te vale que Elena no descubra que estoy en contacto contigo!_

Dicho esto termina la llamada, y se marcha dando pasos furiosos de nuevo… ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Hace cuánto tienen a Christian con ellos? ¿Qué le han hecho?

-Leila… ¿Leila es parte de todo esto? ¿Ella te secuestro…?—la mirada y expresión de Jhon no tienen comparación… no puede asimilar lo que acaba de oír, no puede creer que su hermana no sea la persona que el creyó.

-Me temo que si Jhon… no creí conveniente decírtelo porque ni siquiera yo sé a ciencia cierta que pasa…- Jhon se desparrama en la pared, su mirada está perdida, y sé que aún no comprende del todo que es lo que pasa, y la verdad no sé si mi expresión es mejor que la de el…

Nos quedamos asimilando todo unos minutos, en silencio… ¿Elena me quiere a mí y Jack quiere a Christian? ¿Lo matara una vez que consiga su dinero? Dios… ¿Cómo es que se complicó tanto la vida? Cierro los ojos esperando despertar de una pesadilla, pero hace mucho que mis sueños y mi vida son el mismo infierno.

-¿Qué haremos Ana?—dice Jhon en medio de un llanto hiriente… ambos sabemos que las probabilidades de salir con vida son pocas, y ambos siendo víctimas. —Me mataran pasado mañana si Leila no me ayuda.

No soy capaz de responderle porque simplemente ni yo sé que hacer ahora… ¿deberíamos aceptar nuestro fatal destino? ¿Deberíamos buscar negociar con Jack? Aunque se perfectamente que no hay nada que pueda querer de Jhon… ¿Debemos aceptar el final de nuestras vidas?

Decido que no…

Jhon y yo no tenemos que pagar por las peleas de ellos, nosotros no podemos morir simplemente así, sin intentarlo, simplemente no podemos.

-No Jhon, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya. —me levanto.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué haremos?

-Buscaremos la forma de escapar de aquí.

**HOLA DE NUEVO =), LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE SIGAN AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES BUEN MOMENTO PARA CITAR A MI SERIE FAVORITA JUEGO DE TRONOS "**_**SI CREES QUE ESTO TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ, NO HAS ESTADO PRESTANDO ATENCION"…**_** JOJO NO SE ESPANTEN, NO SERA UNA TRAGEDIA MI FINAL PERO SERA DIFRENTE. SALUDOS A TODAS**


	14. Reencuentro

**HOLA DE NUEVO! LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAP, CREO QUE YA NO QUEDAN MUCHOS, UNOS DOS O TRES Y TERMINARE LA HISTORIA :P , LE EH EXPRIMIDO LO MAS QUE PODIA JAJA PERO NO QUIERO DESPUES LLENARLA DE PURA PAJA, OJALA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS **** SALUDOS!**

-Pero… ¿Cómo haremos eso?—me dice Jhon nervioso.

-Ese idiota de Jack…él es la clave, no creo que se niegue a hablar conmigo de nuevo.

-¿Pero y si te hace daño?

-ya lo ha hecho y lo hará de cualquier manera Jhon, si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí puede matarnos y para serte sincera no sé si tu hermana será capaz de dejar a Christian, no podemos arriesgarnos, si no lo intentamos moriremos, al menos aquí tenemos una oportunidad.

-¿Pero qué haremos?—me dice levantándose temerosamente.

-No te preocupes, yo hare el trabajo difícil, iré con Jack y lo…engañare de alguna manera, buscare la llave que da afuera, los guardias tienen la de esta habitación, lo único que tendrás que hacer es llamar la atención de los guardias, cuando los vea lo suficientemente distraídos yo… me desharé de ellos.

-¿Los mataras?

-Si no me dan otra opción…- mierda, mi tenacidad y seguridad me dejan sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabré cuando distraerlos?

-golpeare la pared de enfrente 3 veces. Tienes que estar sumamente atento ¿entendido?, los guardias están mirando hacia aquí, no me verán y será sutil.

-Ana tengo miedo…- me dice tembloroso y lleno de inseguridad, lo sé, porque yo probablemente estoy aun peor que él, aunque me las arreglo bastante bien para ocultarlo.

-Cariño tenemos que hacer esto—lo tomo de la nuca y me agacho un poco para verlo de frente—Si no hacemos algo quien sabe cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí, pueden matar a tu hermana o a mi novio, o a los 4, tenemos que intentarlo.

-Si…tienes razón—dice finalmente, me abraza fuertemente durante unos momentos, yo le correspondo el abrazo, nos soltamos, respiro un par de veces y toco fuertemente la puerta.

-¡Oye!—dirigiéndome al gorila que nos cuida.-¡Tengo que hablar con tu jefe! ¡Oye!

Pasan varios minutos ignorándome, pero no dejo de ser una molestia y no me cayó hasta que finalmente vienen por mí, de mala gana por supuesto, me llevan bruscamente del brazo, quiero decirle que me lastima, pero algo me dice que no haría ninguna diferencia.

-Señor, no ha dejado de fastidiar para hablar con usted.- Jack está en un feo escritorio, viendo papeles y revisando miles de cosas en la computadora, me ve y su expresión no mejora en absoluto.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar he?—me mira de arriba abajo. —Te escucho.

-A solas. —siento la mano del gorila tensarse aún más. Jack suelta una risa incrédula, pero le indica al tipo que se vaya.

-Te escucho, ¿Qué es tan importante que has decidido precisamente ahora para hablar?

-Te escuche en el teléfono, Elena tiene a Christian ¿Verdad?- Jack suspira.

-Sí, el mismo día que te atrape a ti, ella los atrapo.

-¿Los…?—No… No dios mío no, ¿Derek también? Mi voz es un susurro.

-Así es cariño, ¿no te lo dije? Elena atrapo a Christian y a tu nuevo novio, ahora mismo deben de estar en la misma situación que tú.

Siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento, la sangre se rehúsa a correr por mis venas y solo siento un pánico inexplicable correr por mi cuerpo, dejo de respirar… ¿Elena los tiene a ambos? No maldición…

-¡Ja!—suelta el cerdo- ¡Dios! En verdad eres una zorra, mira que tener a dos estúpidos muriendo por ti, pareces una hoja de papel cariño, ¿en verdad te preocupa que tus novios estén ahí?

Cierro mis ojos, las lágrimas me pican los ojos, pero no puedo…no debo llorar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres…?

-¿Perdón?—me pregunta claramente divertido, está disfrutando mi sufrimiento.

-¿Qué…es lo que quieres? Ya me tienes a mí, Christian te dará el dinero, lo sé, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no los mates?

-¿LOS? ¿Ahora resulta que estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por ellos?—suelta otra risadota—Ana sabes muuuuy bien lo que quería de ti, honestamente hay muy poco que puedas hacer ahora.

-Tendré sexo contigo si es lo que quieres. —le suelto de pronto, ya ni siquiera titubeo o me pongo nerviosa al decirlo.

-¡vaya vaya…! Pero en verdad me sorprender querida mía, mira que esa cara hace que cualquiera piense que eres tranquila, pero oh sorpresas.

-Solo dime si o no Jack, dime lo que quieras de mi para que les perdones la vida a ellos.

-Ay Ana Ana…. —se pasa una mano por su rostro divertido- ¿En verdad crees que no he tomado de ti lo que quería?

¿De qué habla…? Mi ceño se frunce ante tal acusación… ¿quería mi cuerpo o no? Quiere confundirme, es eso.

-No te he dado nada, no trates de engañarme y dime de una puta vez que tengo que hacer.

-¡Escucha idiota!... dije que yo TOME de ti lo que quería, dime una cosa ¿acaso pensaste que los primeros días te drogue fue solo por diversión? ¿Eh?

NO…

Me quedo muda, incrédula. ¿Está mintiendo verdad?

El pánico me inunda, el aire me falta…No…el no… no lo hizo ¿cierto? Yo hubiera sentido algo, yo hubiera visto o recordado algo, no. No no, es una farsa, es una prueba.

-No te creo—intento decirlo con tranquilidad, pero fallo evidentemente.

-De hecho, guarde un pequeño recuerdito de nuestra primera vez cariño, ¿no creerías que lo dejaría así como así verdad? Anda, acércate—me dice como si fuéramos amigos íntimos que no se han visto en años, quiero escupirle en el rostro.- ¡Oh no tengas pena! Anda cariño, ven. —toma mi muñeca y me lleva bruscamente a una silla, se da la vuelta para buscar algo y es entonces cuando aprovecho para tomar una pluma que está en su escritorio, la escondo rápidamente bajo mi muslo esperando que no la busque…

-¡Oh! Aquí esta—Dice mientras saca su celular, se coloca atrás de mi como si fuéramos una pareja a punto de tomarse una foto, siento su asqueroso aliento en mi oído pero no puedo hacer más que resistir por el momento, pone la pantalla ante mí con sus brazos encima de mis hombros, siento su pecho en mi espalda, y entonces da PLAY.

Y Ahí estoy yo…en el piso, completamente drogada…y con Jack encima de mí.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa… de asco, de indignación…siento a Jack detrás de mí, disfrutando mi reacción, se escuchan jadeos, jadeos míos en el video, soy completamente ajena a lo que me pasa…no dejo de balbucear e intentar hacer ruido pero la mano de Jack me tapa la boca, sube mi blusa y juega con mis senos… quiero vomitar, quiero sumergirme en el agua y eliminar todo rastro de que Jack estuvo en mi… el sujeto que más desprecio en este mundo ha estado dentro de mi… veo el video con la quijada en el suelo, y mis lágrimas renuentes al fin han encontrado el camino en mis mejillas, maldito cerdo…maldito hijo de perra. El video dura más de lo que puedo soportar, los últimos minutos no los miro, estoy entumida de la ira e impotencia, me siento sucia y débil.

-al fin juntos cariño, aunque no recuerdes mucho, lo he grabado por si no me creías cielo—me da un beso repugnante en mi mejilla y me susurra amenazante al oído.-¿Ahora entiendes porque no hay nada de ti que puedas darme? Ya lo he tomado todo.

Tomo la pluma, la aprieto con todas mis fuerzas, y se la encajo en la mano.

-¡Ahh!—grita Jack, pero de inmediato le tapo su asquerosa boca para ahogar el grito, quiere golpearme, pero Derek me enseño bien a esquivar los golpes y a defenderme, saco la pluma de su mano y la llevo enseguida a su pecho un par de veces más. Morirá, lo sé, pero quiero que sufra…quiero ser yo la que lo haga sufrir, lo entierro con tanta fuerza y odio como me es posible, comienza a perder sangre pero no me detengo, no dejo de cubrir su boca.

Una vez que está prácticamente inconsciente, tomo su pistola y sus celulares, incluso en donde está mi video, puede servir como evidencia, y por supuesto las llaves que trae consigo, lo amarro de las manos y le cubro la boca para asegurarme que no venga detrás el maldito y se desangre hasta morir.

La pistola se siente familiar en mis manos, he tomado tantas en tan poco tiempo que me he llegado a acostumbrar, salgo de la oficina de Jack, y veo un hombre en cada esquina de los pasillos, no me complico mucho, derribo un puñado de cosas de la oficina de Jack causando un estruendo, me escondo detrás de la puerta y sus hombres entran enseguida, pero no me notan. Les disparo a cada uno en la pierna, y sin perder un segundo los golpeo en la nuca dejándolos inconscientes, tomo sus armas y sus celulares, no me preocupa el escándalo del disparo, el imbécil de Jack tiene silenciador en su arma, al menos me ha hecho un favor.

Salgo cautelosamente de la zona de Jack, y una vez que me acerco a la habitación en donde nos tenían a Jhon y a mí, golpeo 3 veces la pared…

Escucho fuertes golpes a la puerta, en la pared, en todos lados, como si se estuviera volviendo loco, que sutil Jhon, pero lo único que quiero es tener la oportunidad de deshacerme de esos guardias, pasan minutos, al igual que conmigo hasta que la paciencia de los guardias se acaba y finalmente deciden abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!—grita uno de ellos a Jhon.

Es mi oportunidad, ambos gorilas están de espaldas y la puerta está abierta, le disparo a uno de ellos en la espalda, mientras que al otro le disparo en la mano haciéndolo soltar su arma.

-¡Toma su arma Jhon!—le grito mientras corro a la habitación.

-¡Me las vas a pagar maldita zorra!—me grita el hombre mientras cubre su mano con su manga.

-¡¿Dónde está Christian?!—Le grito mientras le apunto a la cabeza- ¡Dime en donde mierda están él y Elena!

-No te diré nada estúpida. Nunca saldrán de aquí idiota.

¡Pum! Se gana un balazo en la rodilla.

-¡La próxima será directo en la frente imbécil! ¡Dime en donde demonios los tiene!

-¡Aaaaggg!—grita de dolor, pero su rostro cambia, sin duda se da cuenta de que hablo muy en serio.

-¡Te escucho!—me acerco más a él.

-¡Esta bien! Está bien… -alza las manos en rendición. —Elena está a 130 km del sur de Seattle, o eso creo, Jack mando a rastrear el teléfono de la señorita Leila, pero aún nos falta por confirmar ella…

-¿Qué más sabes?

-Solo que…la señora Elena no quiere negociar nada…

-Christian y Derek… ¿Están bien? ¿Qué hay de Leila?

-¡Mierda! ¡No lo sé maldición no lo sé!—dice mientras se retuerce de dolor en el suelo.

-Bien, dame la llave de esta habitación.

A regañadientes me la da, Jhon ha sido incapaz de hablar, y yo me sorprendo por la fortaleza que he mostrado, ya no me asusto tan fácilmente, mi mano cada vez tiembla menos, encerramos al guardia y lo amarramos para que no pida ayuda, sé que aún hay más, Jack no tiene solamente 4 gorilas, pero tenemos las llaves, y es todo lo que necesitamos para salir por cualquiera de las otras puertas o ventanas de la casa antes de que los demás guardias despierten y vayan por nosotros, pero por ahora tenemos la ventaja de al menos dos o tres horas.

-Necesito que le mandes un mensaje a tu hermana Leila, su número debe de estar allí, dile que si no te dice en donde están tú morirás. —le digo a Jhon mientras no dejo de conducir.

-¿Para qué?—me dice nervioso.

-Necesitamos comprobar que en verdad estén ahí, podría ser una trampa.

-YA lo envié, ¿y si no nos cree?

-Enviaremos una foto tuya, no sabe lo que paso, lo creerá de inmediato.

-¡Ya ha contestado! ¡Están en donde nos dijo el guardia!

No dejo de pisar el acelerador, tengo que llegar antes de que Jack o alguno de ellos venga tras nosotros, sé que debería pedir ayuda, pero no logro pensar en quien, nadie puede salir libre de esto, si pido ayuda solo sería arrastrarlos a todo esto.

Es un campo, están en algo así como un bosque, perfecto para pasar desapercibido, dejo el auto cerca de las vías del tren, tenemos 4 armas en total, y como si nos preparáramos para la guerra, Jhon y yo decidimos planear la liberación de rehenes.

-¿No nos verán desde aquí?—dice Jhon mientras nos ocultamos en unas rocas.

-Eso espero además no tienen por qué sospechar que estamos aquí, hay demasiada vigilancia, la única entrada discreta es esta de atrás, pero no veo como podamos entrar, ni siquiera por una ventana.

-¡Mira eso!—señala Jhon a dos guardias que salen por la puerta trasera, traen con ellos un bulto… un bulto envuelto en sabanas con manchas de sangre. ¡No Dios…! ¡Que no sea lo que imagino por favor! ¡Que ellos estén bien!

-Dios…

-Ana no podremos entrar, es demasiado para nosotros dos, nos atraparían o matarían enseguida…

-ya lo sé pero, tenemos que buscar una forma de entrar, sus hombres no tardaran mucho en llegar y si eso pasa todos podríamos terminar encerrados o muertos…

-¡Ya llegaron Ana!—me dice Jhon con su voz en pánico de pronto. Me giro rápidamente y veo más autos derrapar, automáticamente Jhon yo nos agachamos para que no nos vean, gracias al cielo estamos lo suficientemente camuflajeados con las ramas y el auto está lejos de ellos, tardaran un poco en encontrarlo, pero lo harán, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¡Mierda! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo Jhon, nos descubrirán a nosotros o al auto en cuestión de tiempo!

¡Pum! Los hombres de Jack entran en cuestión de segundos a la casa, se oyen disparos por todas partes, hombres de Elena y hombres de Jack están entrando en una guerra y disparando por doquier, Jhon se cubre sus ojos y yo soy incapaz de parpadear si quiera. ¿Tantas vidas por la codicia de dos personas? Personas podridas…

La gente comienza a dispersarse un poco, los disparos no cesan y Jhon no me suelta en ningún momento.

-¿Leila está adentro?—me dice entre susurros.

-Sí, creo que todos están ahí-

-¿Los mataron?

-¡Mira! Han descuidado la entrada, vamos Jhon de prisa—Corremos hacia ella con nuestras armas en las manos, como en una de esas películas de persecuciones, jamás pensé que yo estaría en una alguna vez. —No te separes de mi Jhon.

Entramos a la gran casa, y todo es un caos, solo espero que Elena o Leila no aparezcan porque entonces no creo que saliéramos vivos, nos adentramos a la casa con sumo cuidado, intentando pasar tan desapercibidos como podemos, pero no tengo ni una maldita idea de en donde tendrán a Derek y a Christian, no puedo simplemente ir gritando sus nombres.

-¿Crees que estén en el sótano?—me dice en un susurro Jhon. Suena lógico…

-Puede ser, vamos a ver.

Llegamos a unos pasillos entrecruzados, hay algunas puertas pero son todas negras y sin algún orificio para ver lo que hay dentro, algo me dice que pueden estar por aquí.

-¿Cómo se supone que sabremos dónde están? Necesitamos la llave…

-Alguno de estos guardias deben de tenerlas, igual que con Jack, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que hicimos allá? – le digo con una leve sonrisa, debemos aprovechar ahora que nuestra adrenalina está al 100% o no seremos capaces de lograr mucho más.

-¿Distracción…?—dice con una mueca de dolor.

-Me temo que si…

-¡ANA!—grita Jhon mirando a mi espalda, su voz se torna llena de terror, de inmediato sujeto con fuerza mi arma lista para apuntar a quien sea que esté detrás de mí, pero un sujeto demasiado rápido me toma del cuello levantándome a centímetros del suelo, y sosteniendo mi arma con la otra mano.

-¿Tu eres la zorra que buscan verdad? ¿La que ocasiono todo eso?

No respiro, me ahogo, mis pies se mueven en el aire buscando oxígeno.

-¡Suéltala!—Jhon se arma de valor y le apunta al mastodonte que me tiene prensada del cuello.

-No me hagas reír mocoso. —se ríe el sujeto.

-Ve…te—le intento decir entre gruñidos a Jhon, sé que es muy probable que yo no salga viva, pero al menos me gustaría ser la única desdichada.

¡Pum! Jhon dispara al sujeto, aunque su puntería no es buena y solo logra darle en el brazo, pero es suficiente para que me suelte.

-¡Ana! ¡Ana levántate vamos!—Jhon me ayuda a incorporarme mientras yo no dejo de toser y sigo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ve… ve, iré tras de ti. Yo te alcanzare—alcanzo a decirle una vez que la habitación deja de darme vueltas. Y recuerdo que esto mismo me dijo Derek recién que empezamos a huir.

-¡Me las vas a pagar maldito niño!—le grita el gorila mientras saca su arma y apunta a la espalda de Jhon.

-¡No!—mi arma la tiene el, pero está herido, así que una vez más recuerdo las pocas pero útiles cosas que Derek me enseño, y golpeo al sujeto directo en la nariz, podría jurar que se la rompí.

Cae al piso retorciéndose de dolor, la sangre le ha entrado a los ojos y su rostro comienza a hincharse, le doy una patada más para asegurarme que no se levante pronto, lo registro rápidamente y veo unas llaves, ¡Deben ser estas!

Me doy la vuelta abrir las puertas, pero antes de que lo haga escucho un pequeño "clic" miro de nuevo al sujeto y tiene una pistola apuntándome. Corro de inmediato pero escucho el estruendo…

-¡AHHH!—grito casi con todas mis fuerzas, me ha rozado en la pierna, por fortuna la bala no entro, pero me veo obligada a detenerme unos momentos.

¡Pum!

Jhon aparece atrás del gorila de repente, le ha dado otro balazo, solo que esta vez en el hombro, seguro que con eso bastara, el idiota se desmaya enseguida.

-¿Estas bien?—me dice Jhon tembloroso.

-Sí, si lo estaré, espérame afuera, debo de terminar de abrir las habitaciones. —le digo recargándome un momento en la pared.

-Pero estas herida Ana… te desmayaras en cualquier momento…

-¡Solo hazlo! No puedo hacerlo si sé que estas en peligro Jhon, espérame afuera no tardare.

Se da media vuelta dudoso, pero comienza a correr, tomo mi arma y la del sujeto de nuevo, y tan pronto como puedo abro todas las habitaciones, pero no me puedo esperar a ver quién está en cada una de ellas, más hombres vendrán, además si Christian y Derek están aquí los veremos salir en cualquier momento, no podemos llamar la atención.

Regreso un poco más débil a la salida, y me dirijo a la roca en donde Jhon y yo nos sentimos seguros y alcanzamos a ver las personas que entran y salen de la casa, no he perdido mucha sangre, pero el dolor comienza a ser molesto.

-Jhon, arráncate un trozo de pantalón de tu pierna, necesito hacerme presión en la herida…

-¿Te sientes mal?—me dice mientras me obedece de inmediato.

-a un 80%- le respondo con una sonrisita para tranquilizarlo. —Necesito que me ayudes a envolverme esto en la pierna.

Tardamos poco más de 10 minutos en asegurarnos que quede firme, pero que no me corte la circulación, y a pesar de que me siento un tanto débil, no dejo de prestar atención a la casa.

-¿Jack está aquí?

-No lo creo, lo deje inconsciente y espero que muerto,… si despierta Dios nos libre de su ira, seguro que ahora si me mata.

-¿Crees que los hombres nos reconozcan?

-Me temo que si…- suelto un suspiro- ¡ahí! ¡Mira! ¡Es Christian y Derek!

Me incorporo de inmediato y le señalo a Derek las siluetas que vemos a lo lejos de ellos, Dios… probablemente estén tan flacos como yo.

-¡No los pierdas de vista!—Le indico a Jhon para que vaya tras ellos discretamente.

-¿Cómo haremos que nos vean?

-No lo sé, primero tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie los siga ni los haya visto, no quiero tener que usar un arma de nuevo.

-¡Ya los vi Ana! Están cerca de las vías.

-¡No los pierdas!—digo rengueando un poco por mi pierna herida.

-¡Mierda! ¡Un hombre los vio! ¡Está sacando su arma y ellos no lo han visto… creo que está apuntando al sujeto de camisa blanca!

¡CHRISTIAN!

El dolor se aleja, la sangre se detiene y mis pies se mueven solos, por puro reflejo e instinto al escuchar que Christian estaba en peligro, saco mi arma tan rápido como puedo, estoy un poco lejos, pero no fallare, no lo hare.

Y jalo el gatillo una vez más…

¡Pum!

Christian esta arrodillado, no es capaz de levantar por completo la mirada aun, pero esta ileso, está bien y es todo lo que necesitaba para respirar, giro de inmediato en busca de Derek, y él ya me ha encontrado perfectamente a mí, su mirada no puede creer que yo esté aquí. Lo miro… siento mis lágrimas desbordarse, siento que tiene tanto que estuvimos juntos…

El corre tan deprisa como puede hacia mí, incluso derrapándose al final para atraparme entre sus brazos y elevándome en el aire, mis brazos lo reciben gustosos, ¡Esta vivo! ¡Está en mis brazos de nuevo! ¡Ambos están vivos! ¡Gracias Dios mío! No puedo evitar llorar de felicidad.

Nos separamos un poco, y me sorprende en el alma ver a Derek llorar… llorando por mí, aquel hombre que fue frio como el hielo en un principio, y que juraba ser duro como el acero… está llorando por mí… Tomo su rostro y le limpio una lagrima, pero él no ha sido capaz de soltarme por completo, pone sus manos en mi cintura y hunde su rostro en mi pecho, creo que puedo sentirlo sollozar…

Pero no es todo, mi felicidad no está completa, de inmediato vuelvo a mirar a Christian, que tiene una expresión indescifrable, sus ojos están húmedos también y no se apartan de mi rostro, mira a Derek con una expresión hostil, y entonces entiendo que Christian acaba de ver una escena digna de película entre Derek y yo, quiero acercarme a él… una parte de mi quiere abrazarlo tan fuerte como nunca, pero otra me dice que no haga nada hasta no tener respuestas.

Sin que fuera consciente, me he liberado de los brazos de Derek y he avanzado hacia Christian, con pasos cautelosos, él está bloqueado completamente, las lágrimas también han salido de sus hermosos ojos grises y no han dejado de mirarme.

-Ana…- consigue decir al fin. – Por favor perdóname…- dice en medio de un sollozo herido y culpable, se cuánto debió sufrir Christian, lo único que siempre ha querido es protegerme, y él me ha metido en esto.

-Chris…- no termino de hablar, Christian al igual que Derek me hacen presa de sus brazos, y de igual manera mis brazos lo reciben, después de todo mis brazos habían estado alrededor de Christian por meses, se sienten en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar…

Están a salvo, los 4 estamos a salvo por el momento, pero no puedo estar tranquila, ninguno podemos estarlo, porque sabemos que esto aún no termina…

**HOLA DE NUEVO! LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAP, CREO QUE YA NO QUEDAN MUCHOS, UNOS DOS O TRES Y TERMINARE LA HISTORIA :P , LE EH EXPRIMIDO LO MAS QUE PODIA JAJA PERO NO QUIERO DESPUES LLENARLA DE PURA PAJA, OJALA DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS **** SALUDOS!**


	15. Frente a Frente

**FELIZ ESTRENO DE 50 SOMBRAS CHICAS! =) ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO JOJO, SALUDOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS POR SUS OPINIONES, AQUÍ ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO SALE, ESPERO REVIEWS :D**

-Estas herida, ¿Qué ha pasado?—me dice Christian de inmediato en cuanto ve mi pierna herida.

-Un rasguño, no es nada—lo tranquilizo.-¡jhon!

-Aquí estoy Ana—me dice Jhon intimidado por Derek y Christian.

-Ellos son Christian y Derek. —Los presento rápidamente—Él es Jh…

-El hermano de Leila…- dice Christian rápidamente. Ah… por supuesto que se conocen, fueron cuñados alguna vez tonta.

-Ah, que tonta, olvidaba que ya se conocían—digo sin poder evitar que me salga el mal tono. Todos lo notan, pero no me importa.

-¿Saben en donde esta ella? Es la única que hace falta, no puedo irme sin ella Ana—me dice nervioso por no ver señales de Leila.

-No lo haremos, pero debo decirte una cosa Jhon, en cuanto ella aparezca están por su cuenta, yo no puedo estar enfrente de ella porque le sacaría los ojos.

-No te preocupes Ana, seguro que ella esta arrepentida… - intenta decir Jhon para excusar a su hermana.

-¿La han visto?—le dirijo la mirada a ellos, pero una punzada de preocupación viene a mi cuando los veo lanzándose miradas extrañas. Y creo saber que significan…- Oh…- me limito a decir.

-Pensamos que Elena era su amiga—dice Derek para que solo yo lo escuche.

-Oh…

-No podemos ocultárselo. —añade Derek.

-Ahora entiendo porque estuvo en contacto con Jack…- dice Christian, sé que quiere tomar mi mano, lo sé porque su cuerpo me lo dice, lo sé leer mejor que a mí misma y aparte Derek se ha vuelto una amenaza para él, no le quita el ojo desde aquel abrazo, pero por alguna razón me siento renuente con él, justo ahora, no sé en qué punto estamos exactamente de la "relación", lo amo, lo sé muy bien, aunque justo ahora no sabría decir que tipo de amor es…pero tengo miedo de decepcionarme de el…tengo miedo de que el me lastime aún más…

-¿Qué pasa Ana?—me dice Jhon cuando se da cuenta de nuestros susurros y miradas cómplices…- Ana dímelo por favor…

-Jhon… cariño—tomo un poco de aire y cierro los ojos para tomar fuerzas antes de decirle. —Leila murió…

-Elena la mato esta mañana—interviene Christian cautelosamente.

Mueve su cabeza rápidamente

-No te creo—dice después de demasiado tiempo, negándolo por completo. —No es cierto Ana, seguramente la tienen encerrada—comienza a moverse nervioso con las lágrimas comenzando a derramarse-¡debemos ir por ella!

-Jhon…-intento acercarme a él y tomarlo del brazo pero me sacude bruscamente.

-¡No me toquen!—grita furioso y envuelto en llanto, siento a Christian jalarme un poco para alejarme de él.

-Jhon por favor…. —insisto—debemos salir de aquí.

-¡El cuerpo… el cuerpo que vimos envuelto!... ¿era ella verdad?...

-¿Vieron un cuerpo?—pregunta Derek.

-Si bueno…cuando llegamos aquí vimos que unos hombres sacaban un cuerpo envuelto en una sábana, pero no imaginamos que…

-Era ella—afirma Derek—creo que al último minuto intento ayudarnos…

-¿Ustedes fueron los que abrieron nuestra puerta?—pregunta Christian atando cabos.

-Sí, pero tuvimos que ser rápidos.

-¡Voy a entrar!—dice Jhon fuera de control y dirigiéndose a la casa nuevamente.

-¡No Jhon!—le grito.

-No podemos dejarte hacer eso—dice Derek en tono calmado mientras detiene a Jhon por los hombros.

-Jhon… yo la vi morir, Elena le disparo justo enfrente de mi…- interviene Christian para intentar calmarlo.

-¿Tú la viste morir?... ¿Y no hiciste nada?—le escupe Jhon.

-No pude haber hecho nada Jhon, Elena estaba con más hombres, y perdóname que te diga esto pero… tu hermana probablemente no hubiera salido viva de aquí, ella era cómplice de Elena y fue de las responsables de nuestro secuestro, ella sola se metió a todo esto y cuando quiso salir era demasiado tarde.

-Jhon sé que esto es difícil para ti pero… tenemos que irnos, Jack y Elena aparecerán en cualquier momento y tenemos que aprovechar para salir ahora. —Le digo tranquilamente mientras sujeto su rostro para consolarlo.-¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-Era mi hermana Ana—llora una vez más. —sé que hizo mal pero…

-Tenemos que irnos—dice Derek mientras nos señala a unos hombres dividiéndose para buscarnos.

-¡No se separen!—nos ordena Christian.

-¡Tenemos un auto cerca de las vías!—les digo mientras corremos, pero yo no soy tan veloz, mi pierna comienza a molestar cada vez más.

-¡Te llevare!—dice Derek mientras se detiene y se agacha frente a mí, ofreciéndome su espalda.

-Yo me encargare de ella Derek- dice amenazadoramente Christian mientras me toma en brazos fuerte pero con sumo cuidado de no lastimarme.

-Ya he escuchado eso…- responde secamente Derek.

Oigo a Christian gruñir, sé que Derek puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera si se lo propone, aunque bueno, Christian no se queda atrás, así que simplemente le ruego con la mirada que lo deje pasar, me complace a regañadientes, aunque sé que mira de muerte a Derek.

Ay mierda, se podría cortar tanta tensión con unas tijeras.

-Tenemos que revisarte esa herida—me dice Christian entre jadeos mientras me lleva aun en brazos, tengo su rostro cerca del mío, y aun me sorprendo al ver sus facciones tan perfectas, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos así… lo miro nostálgica al recordar aquello tiempos, y sé que él ha sabido interpretar mi mirada, por lo que me sonríe cariñosamente.

-¡Estamos cerca!—dice Jhon entre jadeos también.

-¡Gracias al cielo!—dice Derek aliviado.

-Bájame, yo tengo las llaves—le indico a Christian una vez que llegamos al auto.

-¿Tu lo robaste?—me pregunta Derek alzando una ceja, está orgulloso el tonto.

-Tuve un gran maestro—le devuelvo la sonrisa. Christian se tensa de inmediato al ver mi familiaridad con Derek.- ¡Ten!—le arrojo las llaves a Derek del otro lado del auto.

-¿Jhon?—Dice Christian de pronto, me giro de inmediato y no lo veo por ningún lado…

-¡Jhon!—grito nerviosa.- ¡Venia atrás de nosotros! ¡Jhon maldita sea!—empiezo a angustiarme y a adentrarme de nuevo a la zona. Christian me detiene del brazo.

-Yo iré, tú quédate aq…

-Sabía que no estarían lejos…- se me eriza la piel al escuchar la voz de Jack ¿Qué no había muerto?…mierda.

Todos volteamos a verlo, está sangrando y luce horrible, debía haberlo rematado, automáticamente sacamos nuestras armas, pero me paralizo cuando veo que viene con otro hombre…y ese hombre trae a Jhon apuntándole a la cabeza,

-A..Ana…- me dice aterrorizado Jhon.

-No Jack ¡No le hagas daño!—doy un paso de inmediato pero Christian me frena de nuevo.

Jack apunta su arma hacia mí, pero Christian se antepone para protegerme con su cuerpo.

-¿Me querías a mí no Jack? Aquí me tienes, déjalos a ellos 3 marchar—se las arregla para decir Christian.

-En efecto, a ti te necesito pero vivo Grey, en cambio a esa zorra ya no la necesito para nada, ya obtuve todo lo que quería de ella—me lanza una mirada y sonrisas cargadas de veneno. Lo mataría mil veces, lo odio como jamás pensé odiar a nadie, mis puños se cierran ante la impotencia, odio que tenga que recordarme lo que me hizo.

-¡Cállate maldito imbécil!—le escupo llena de rabia y frustración, Derek se coloca al otro lado de mí y al igual que Christian me detiene de un brazo.

-Avisa que estamos aquí George—ordena Jack a su matón. El obedece de inmediato.

-¡No vas a tocar a Ana! Puedes liberarlos a ellos y llevarme a mí o puedes irte a la mierda—le dice Christian furioso.

-Como quieras.

¡PUM!

El cuerpo de Jhon cae frente al hombre que lo asesino… el cuerpo de un chico… mis lágrimas salen un tras otra.

-¡NOOO!—grito desgarrada mientras intento correr hacia su cuerpo...

Christian me envuelve un brazo en la cintura y me carga en contra de mi voluntad hacia el auto, creo que me resisto porque puedo sentir que prácticamente me lleva a rastras.

-¡SUELTAME!—grito frenética en los brazos de Christian.

¡PUM!

Derek ha disparado al matón que asesino a Jhon, y con la misma rapidez Jack intenta dispararle a Derek antes de huir como el cobarde que es.

-¡VAMONOS!—rugue Christian abalanzándonos al auto.

No dejo de llorar mientras miro por la ventana el cuerpo de Jhon…

-¡Le dije que lo protegería!—grito llena de dolor.

Jhon… perdóname Jhon, perdóname por favor…

Derek enciende el auto y arranca a toda velocidad…

-No podremos seguir en este auto por mucho—dice Derek al volante después de un rato.

-Más adelante hay un pueblo, podremos tomar uno…- dice Christian.

Puedo sentir la mirada de ambos en mí, no he dicho nada desde hace mucho y mi expresión es totalmente fría y sin emoción.

Jhon…. ¿Qué he hecho? Te dije que te protegería… eras solo un niño, merecías mucho más que esto. No dejo de culparme en mi mente por un largo tiempo…

-Deberíamos dejar el auto por aquí y seguir a pie, no nos buscaran por el bosque, nos buscaran en el pueblo o en este auto—dice Derek.

-Ana no está en condiciones—es cierto, creo que estoy en una especie de shock.

-Algo aquí no me cuadra Grey, ¿En dónde diablos estaba Elena cuando todo esto paso? La mitad de sus hombres han muerto y ella no ha aparecido.

-Lo sé, tampoco estaba Sawyer, probablemente estaban planeando su siguiente jugada.

Un segundo… ¿Sawyer? ¿Sawyer y Elena? Eso me trae de vuelta a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Sawyer?—digo con voz ronca y expresión petrificada. Ambos me miran cuando ven que he conectado mi cerebro a mi boca de nuevo.

-Si… él era el que me robo todos esos contratos y mantenía informado a Elena de todos mis movimientos, y por supuesto se encargaba de que yo no me enterara de lo que ellos tramaban, me mantenía en la ignorancia.

Eso me deja K.O. ¿Acaso ya no podíamos confiar en nadie?

-Mierda…- es todo lo que puedo decir, mi cerebro ya no procesa bien nada últimamente.

-¿Nena estas bien?—Christian se acerca aún más a mí en el asiento de atrás, me examina el rostro con sumo cuidado y ternura, pero algo dentro de mí me impide siquiera emocionarme, es como si por el momento mis emociones estuvieran apagadas.—Estas pálida, y mucho más delgada.

-Tú también…- alcanzo a poner una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero yo no he perdido sangre—me contraataca—deberíamos detenernos un momento a buscar comida.

-¿Alguno trae dinero consigo?—pregunta Derek, puedo notar la tensión en su voz.

Pues claro tonta, Christian y Derek solo están sobrellevándose por ti, está claro que si por los dos fuera ya se habrían separado desde hace mucho, oh mierda… justo ahora me siento como una zorra.

-No—contestamos al unísono Christian y yo.

-No llegaremos muy lejos así—digo.

-Podríamos probar en los alrededores, es zona llena de plantas, seguro que hay alguna con algo comestible—añade Derek.

-Creo que no tenemos muchas opciones…- dice Christian resignado.

-Dejemos el auto, seremos blanco fácil con el—digo de la misma gana.

-Coincido contigo—dice Derek mientras me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

-Bien—gruñe Christian apretando los dientes.

Dejamos el auto cerca de unas rocas, y siendo completamente paranoicos lo cubrimos con ramas, hojas y toda basura que tengamos a los pies, asegurándonos que no sea fácil encontrarlo.

-Deberíamos… "acampar" más adelante, comienza a anochecer. —dice Derek mientras me brinda su mano en cada zona rocosa que pasamos, él y Christian se han ofrecido a llevarme en sus brazos, pero no quiero ser una completa zorra y restregarle en la cara a ninguno nada, ni hacerlos sentir incomodos, bueno… más de la cuenta, así que los he obligado a aceptar que caminare sola, aunque claro, ambos están al pendiente de mí en todo momento.

-No sería la primera mala noche que tenemos—digo a nadie en específico.

-Si, además no puedes seguir forzando tu pierna Ana, puedes desgarrarte algo o puedes infectarte—me dice Christian, una sonrisa viene a mi rostro cuando veo que no se le quita lo mandón y preocupón.

-Solo caminemos un poco más lejos del auto, y los 3 tomaremos turnos para descansar. —les digo.

-Vi unas rocas por allá—señala Derek el lugar—sería un buen lugar para ocultarnos.

-de acuerdo—afirma Christian con una mano posesiva en mi cintura.

-¿Tienes frio?- Me pregunta Derek una vez que nos sentamos y me abrazo a mí misma.

-Un poco—confieso. —Descuida, no moriré, y sé que no podemos encender una fogata.

-Derek ¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Ana?—Dice Christian, ni por favor ni gracias, como es habitual en él.

Derek se pone tenso de inmediato, me mira un segundo, lo tranquilizo con la mirada para que no se preocupe, y se levanta a regañadientes sacudiéndose la tierra.

-Buscare comida o algo para cubrirnos- dice mientras se aleja. —No estaré lejos—advierte a Christian.

Y yo siento que miles de mariposas furiosas revolotean en mi estómago, sé que Christian hará preguntas sobre mi escape, sé que se ha dado cuenta perfectamente de que entre Derek y yo hay algo. Y ni siquiera yo sé con certeza que pasa conmigo.

-Ana necesito que me digas que paso con Jack, por favor—alzo la mirada para verlo y puedo notar su mano enterrada en la hierba, listo para arrancarla en cuanto le diga mi respuesta.- ¿Por qué dijo que ya había obtenido de ti lo que quería? ¿Él te dejo el rostro así?

Trago con dificultad y espero unos momentos para responderle, ¿debería decirle la verdad? ¿No lo empeorare aún más?

-Jack desquitó su enojo conmigo Christian, él quería respuestas de mí y…yo no se las di, por supuesto que me castigo. —intento sonar que no suene tan grave y le restó importancia.

-Se cuándo mientes Ana, te conozco demasiado bien, de cualquier forma voy a matar al maldito. —sus ojos están heridos, me mira con una expresión llena de culpa e impotencia, no quiero herirlo, no quiero lastimarlo más, pero sé que no dejara de insistir hasta que le diga la verdad, pero me enoja el simple hecho de recordar al cerdo de Jack.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Christian?—le digo frustrada y con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo. —Tú sabes lo que Jack quería de mí desde un principio.

Su rostro se descompone, su ceño se frunce y su mandíbula está a punto de quebrarse. Veo que sus músculos están tan tensos como su mirada, y sus ojos…. ¡Dios! Sus ojos se humedecen en segundos llenos de odio y frustración.

-¿Te…violo?—se las arregla para abrir paso entre sus labios y dientes tensos.

No puedo contestarle, no tengo voz, se me ha escapado, un nudo en mi garganta me atrapa y no puedo más que mirarlo con compasión, mi mirada y alma están rotas en ese instante.

-¡CARAJO!—se levanta furioso del pasto, se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y creo que se arrancara todo el cabello.-¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡TE JURO QUE LO VOY A MATAR!

-Christian…-intento tranquilizarlo, de pronto se arrodilla enfrente de mi con su expresión destrozada, toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Perdóname nena, perdóname por favor por no haberte protegido, jamás me perdonare esto, jamás Ana te juro que lo único que quise fue protegerte, perdóname por favor—su voz se quiebra conforme habla, y eso solo me rompe más el corazón, oh Christian odio verte así…

-Christian estoy bien—tomo su rostro de igual manera y lo obligo a mirarme a los ojos—Yo no me mortificare por eso, por favor si quieres que este bien te pido que hagas lo mismo, quiero olvidar esto y no lo lograre si esta en tus ojos todo el tiempo, si tu sufres yo sufriré…

-Pero Ana… ¡Yo tenía que haberte cuidado! ¡Te amo y es lo único que siempre he querido hacer! ¡y no he hecho más que lo contrario!

-No hagas esto Christian por favor…- le suplico. — sé que tal vez no es un consuelo para ti pero para mí lo es, yo estaba drogada cuando Jack…me violo, no tengo un recuerdo como tal de ello Christian, ni siquiera vagamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Y cómo sabes que…?

-El…- agacho mi mirada, de repente siento vergüenza.

-¿Qué Ana? Por favor dímelo.

-Lo grabo todo Christian, el muy cerdo lo tenía en su celular y me lo mostro.

-¡DIOS!—aprieta sus ojos intentando sacar las imágenes de su cabeza.

-Pero gracias a eso decidí cometer la tontería de intentar escapar, lo ataque y…creí que lo había matado.

-No puedo imaginar por lo que pasaste…y por mi culpa…

-Creo que es inútil señalar a alguien Christian… para mí la única culpable sigue siendo Elena, jamás odie a alguien como los odio a ellos dos.

-Ni yo nena, te aseguro que no hay nadie a quien quiera destrozar tanto como a ellos. —lo sé, su mirada y voz me lo confirman.

-Es mi turno Christian. —digo haciendo que me voltee a ver con sorpresa. —También necesito respuestas.

Comprende de qué hablo, suspira pero finalmente accede.

-Lo se… y no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

-Por dios Christian… Leila, tu empresa, la azotea… creo ni yo sé por dónde comenzar, Christian… enterarme de todo eso de ti me dolió más que nada. ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que estuviste casado con Leila?—le digo sin ocultar mi decepción.

-No quería darte una razón para dejarme… no quería que te alejaras—admite derrotado, y sé que dice la verdad, como él me dijo… lo conozco demasiado bien.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando me entere por la televisión y más aún cuando Taylor me lo confirmo? ¡Me sentía morir Christian! ¡De un momento a otro todo mi mundo se vino abajo!

-Igual que el mío Ana, lo mío con Leila fue…una estupidez, fue de mis primeras sumisas y creí que la amaba, pero ella jamás despertó en mi lo mismo que tú, ella jamás me hizo sentir lo que tu Ana, por favor, de eso jamás tengas dudas.

-¿Por qué se divorciaron?—Christian agacha la cabeza, avergonzado. —Christian…

-Estaba a punto de tener un hijo mío…

No… Dios, ¿Cuánto más debo descubrir de el?

-¿Qué…?

-Me avergüenzo como no tienes idea de eso Ana, yo… no quería ningún hijo, no quería algo que me atara a ella por siempre porque, supe que había cometido un error al casarme con ella al poco tiempo de casarnos, ella me amaba, siempre me lo dijo, pero todo el tiempo era una sumisa… es decir… en todo momento, y descubrí que eso solo me gustaba en el sexo.

-¿Le pediste que abortara…?

Su expresión se hace aún más herida, y con su mirada me confirma que tengo razón.

Christian se había deshecho de su hijo…

**FELIZ ESTRENO DE 50 SOMBRAS CHICAS! =) ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO JOJO, SALUDOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS POR SUS OPINIONES, AQUÍ ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO SALE, ESPERO REVIEWS :D**


	16. Entre la espada y la pared

**BUENOS DIAS CHICAS! LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D, YA FALTAN POCOS PARA TERMINAR JEJE, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES **

**PD. YA VI LA PELICULA DE 50 SOMBRAS Y LA VERDAD ME DECEPCIONO… **** , NO TANTO LA PELICULA SINO EL PERSONAJE DE GREY, ¿EN DONDE ESTABA? LO VI TIERNO Y MUY SERIO, PERO NO POSESIVO, CELOSO, PROTECTOR NI NADA DE ESO, ASI QUE PARA MI FUE MAS UN TACHE QUE PALOMITA, **** JAJA BUENO ESA ES MI OPINION, ME GUSTARIA SABER LAS SUYAS.**

**BONITO DIA Y ESPERO REVIEWS. **

-Por Dios Christian…- no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo.-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Me arrepiento tanto de eso Ana, parte de mis sombras es esto, jamás he podido perdonarme por el mal que le cause a Leila y a…mi hijo.

De pronto, dejo de odiar a Leila, ¿Cómo no perder la cabeza después de eso? Si Christian me hubiera hecho lo mismo probablemente me hubiera vuelto loca, y entonces caigo en cuenta…

-¿si yo me hubiera embarazado me habrías pedido lo mismo?

-¡No!—dice de inmediato. —ya te lo dije Ana, contigo todo es diferente, contigo aprendí más cosas que con ninguna otra persona, y sé que hubiera sido difícil aceptarlo al principio porque no querría compartirte jamás, pero no olvides que tú siempre serás mi MAS, contigo todo lo que viene siempre es bueno, iba a pedirte matrimonio en cualquier momento.

Ahogo un grito al escucharlo decir eso, mi corazón está en mil pedazos pero las palabras de Christian solo hacen que las piezas se esparzan, no es sencillo perdonarlo, no es sencillo asimilar todo esto y quererlo tanto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y tu empresa? ¿Hiciste fraude?

-Si, al principio solamente… fue en la época donde aún era una especie de sumiso de Elena y… yo sé que no es excusa pero, ella me metía ideas erróneas para lograr mis objetivos, y yo la escuchaba.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora Christian…? Siento que no te conozco es… ¡Es como si hubiera vivido con alguien diferente todo este tiempo! ¡Dijiste que confiabas en mi pero no haces más que demostrar lo contrario!—estallo en lágrimas de frustración.

-¡Te amo Ana! ¡Por favor te pido que eso sea lo único que no pongas en duda!—intenta acercarse a mí y sé que quiere besarme, lo sé muy bien pero justo ahora no lo quiero cerca de mí.

-¡No se te ocurra Christian!—lo amenazo.

-¡Odio que no me dejes tocarte!—me dice herido y frustrado, pero sabe que tengo razón, y no lo vuelve a intentar.

-Aun no me has dicho porque te fuiste sin mí.

-¡No lo hice! ¡Los matones comenzaron a disparar y no tuve opción más que protegerme en el Charlie tango! El piloto entro en pánico y se elevó sin consultarme. ¡No estuve en paz ningún día Ana! ¡Todo el tiempo rogaba porque estuvieras a salvo!

-¡Ana!—Christian y yo giramos cuando escuchamos la voz de Derek.

Me mira a mí, y luego posa sus ojos en Christian, por los ojos hinchados y llorosos, por nuestra pose a la defensiva y tensa es obvio que algo no anda bien.

-¿Todo bien? Escuche gritos. —dice cautelosamente.

-Si—carraspeo un poco para aclarar mi voz y me limpio las lágrimas—ya puedes regresar- le digo como si nada.

-Ana…- me dice Christian entre suplica y orden. Pero no pienso hablar con el más por hoy.

-Ahora no—me limito a decirle sin mirarlo a los ojos. Escucho sus gruñidos, pero sabe lo que le conviene, y no insiste.-¿Conseguiste algo?

-Un poco de bayas, y descubrí un pequeño lago cerca de aquí. —nos informa sin dejar de cruzar miradas entre Christian y yo.

-Bien—intento sonar lo más normal que puedo.

Cenamos en absoluto y tenso silencio, en primer lugar por el agotamiento, todos estamos respirando y comiendo por puro habito, siento la mirada de Derek y Christian constantemente, y cuando miro, ellos se están retando con la mirada, carajo, como si fuera un maldito juego de ping pong y yo estuviera en absoluto divertida.

-Deberíamos dormir—digo cediendo ante la maldita tensión, cualquier cosa con tal de respirar un poco.

-Ustedes duerman, yo hare guardia primero, después te despertare a ti Grey—dice Derek, y al igual que Christian distingo que es una orden.

-Puedo hacerlo yo primero—dice Christian intentando ser el que tenga la última palabra.

-No—se limita a decir Derek mientras se levanta y sacude un poco.

-como quieras—responde Christian de mala manera.

-Derek puedes despertarme a mí también, tú también estás cansado—le digo recuerdo.

-No—responden al unísono Christian y Derek. Refunfuño ante su terquedad.

-Era una sugerencia, demonios—digo como una niña regañada y me tumbo sobre el pasto de misma manera. —Buenas noches.

-No creo que te sientas tan mal si puedes ponerte gruñona—dice Derek para molestarme, sé que sonríe.

-La verdad es que me exasperan ustedes dos—gruño.

-Y tú a nosotros—añade Christian, no tengo que mirarlo para saber que es mitad broma, mitad "eres mía y no vas a tontear con el guardaespaldas".

-¡Como quieran!—me giro para darles la espalda, tal vez ellos estén intentando marcar territorio, pero pueden irse al carajo, justo en este momento, no quiero saber nada de eso.

-Despierta nena—escucho susurrar a Christian mientras pasa una mano por mi rostro. —Ya amaneció, y conseguí más comida.

-¿De verdad?—me incorporo lentamente. Tengo el rostro de Christian casi demasiado cerca. Escucho una risa de él, ¿Qué le causo gracia?

-¿Qué pasa…?

-No sabes cómo extrañaba verte morder tu labio…-Y apenas noto que lo hago, sin el que me lo recordara cada momento, pasaba desapercibido.

-Oh, bueno… eres el único que lo nota. —le digo con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso espero. —me dice un tanto herido.

Siento la pedrada más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Qué trajiste de desayuno?—le digo cambiando el tema de inmediato.

-Un poco más de bayas como las que trajo Derek, y me adentre un poco más y encontré unas moras, no es mucho pero nos dará energía.- le sonrió, giro y veo que Derek está en el quinto sueño aun, recuerdo que nunca fue de sueño ligero, y me sonrojo.

-Lo despertare—dice Christian notando a donde dirijo mi mirada.

-No, déjalo dormir, está cansado y… necesito hablar contigo de otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?—frunce su ceño.

-¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de esto Christian? No podemos estar aquí y vivir de bayas por siempre.

-Lo sé, y no dejo de preguntarme eso ni un segundo Ana, justo ahora ni siquiera sé si Elena y Jack estén con vida, es muy probable que se hayan matado entre ellos o…- se detiene antes de terminar, pero se lo que quiere decir.

-O ahora ambos vienen por nosotros. —termino.

-Sí, por ahora lo único que se me ocurre es conseguir un auto y… Dios, quería dejar a mi familia fuera de esto pero…necesito alguien que me asesore y sea mi abogado, antes Sawyer hacia todo eso pero… fui un estúpido. No quería embarrarlos de mi mierda y mucho menos ponerlos en peligro, apenas y alcance a despedirme aquel día…

-¿No te has vuelto a comunicar con ellos?

-Hace casi un mes lo hice, solo con Elliot, lo tranquilice pero… tenía miedo de que rastrearan las llamadas, ahora que es un caos todo, y que se quién era el traidor, me siento más tranquilo para contactarlos.

Escuchamos el crujir de las ramas, Derek comienza a despertarse, me enderezo más alejándome del rostro de Christian, y carraspeo un poco para dejar de hablar en susurros.

-¿Ana?—dice desorientado Derek intentando localizarnos aun desde el suelo.

-Por acá—le digo.

Me mira a mí, y luego a Christian, se endereza enseguida.

-Iré por comida—dice de inmediato.

-Christian ya consiguió.

-Ah—dice a regañadientes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensabas que eras el único que podía conseguirlo?—lo reta Christian, genial… empieza la tensión desde ahora.

Derek se tensa, lo mira sin temor alguno por segundos, pienso que le va a responder de una manera hostil, pero en vez de eso dice;

-¿Me dejas un momento con Ana a solas?—Oh…

-No, ni siquiera lo pienses—responde Christian, de inmediato se tensa y se pone en guardia. Por supuesto que no me dejara…

-Tú me lo pediste ayer y lo hice, te pido lo mismo—se mantiene firme Derek.

-Ana es mi novia, no tuya.

-También quiero hablar contigo Derek. —digo automáticamente.

Siento la mirada acusadora y reprobatoria de Christian enseguida, pero es verdad, tengo que hablar con Derek.

-Ana…- empieza Christian.

-Puedes irte tú, o me iré yo, de cualquier forma hablare con él. —digo firmemente mientras me levanto, sé que probablemente esto ameritaría un buen castigo, pero me recuerdo a mí misma que no hay ningún cuarto rojo cerca.

-Ya la oíste Grey—añade Derek.

-¡No te metas!—gruñe Christian furioso.

-¡Christian!—lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a mirarme. —Por favor—le suplico como último recurso.

Las aletas de su nariz están furiosas, me mira con el enojo evidente en su rostro, pero finalmente se da la vuelta de mala gana y se adentra un poco al bosque.

-¿Crees que se haya enojado?—pregunta Derek sarcásticamente, haciéndome sonreír.

-Probablemente está echando espuma por la boca…- añado, y lo veo sonreír a él. —Derek… sé que esto no es fácil para ti pero…

-Solo quiero que estés bien Ana—me dice frio y dejando atrás aquella sonrisita, y sé que es honesto, jamás había conocido alguien tan transparente como Derek, bueno, malo, pero siempre honesto.

-No sabes lo mucho que yo deseo lo mismo… pero, Derek… no quiero que pienses que me burle de ti o que no te tome en serio, sabes perfectamente lo mucho que significas para mí y…

-Estas con Grey Ana, lo entiendo—me dice secamente, pero herido, sé que le duele y lo oculta para no hacerme sentir mal.

-Si te soy sincera no se mucho ahora mismo, es decir…no sé en qué sentido estoy con el…

-Solo dime una cosa Ana, lo nuestro…- nos señala a ambos con la mano- ¿significo algo para ti? ¿Fue real?

Me duele esa pregunta, ¿Cómo puede dudar?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!—contesto ofendida. Doy un paso hacia él, pero el retrocede—Derek…

-¿Regresaras con él no es así?—Demonios Derek, cada palabra acusadora tuya es un puñal al corazón.

-¡No lo sé Derek! ¡No sé nada! ¡En este momento no puedo pensar en más allá de sobrevivir el día y mi cabeza está hecha mierda!—exploto- ¡Tú y Christian me ponen entre la espada y la pared todo el tiempo y no soporto la idea de dejar a ninguno! ¡Los dos significan demasiado para mí y no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a dudar de mi idiota!

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Derek…

-¡Mierda Ana! ¡Es que simplemente no puedo creer que quieras regresar con ese tipo! ¡No es malo, de acuerdo y es obvio que te ama! ¡Pero eso NO quiere decir que sea sano para ti, no quiero verte salir herida de nuevo!

-¡Christian no hizo esto a propósito Derek, me doy cuenta de que en esta situación él también es una víctima! Además ni siquiera sé si regresare con él, ¡No sé nada de mi vida ahora mismo es lo que no entienden! ¡¿Cómo demonios esperan que en estos momentos sepa qué hacer con mi vida?!

- Lo harás Ana, Grey te tiene domada. —dice hiriente.

-He visto morir a dos personas importantes frente a mí, ¡HE matado a más personas de las que puedo recordar! ¡Han abusado de mí, me han golpeado y han estado a punto de matarme! ¡¿Y quieres que decida lo que hare de mi vida cuando ni siquiera sé si viviré los próximos 10 minutos?! ¿Sabes? ¡Lo único que pedí todo este tiempo es que tú no hubieras ido tras de mi Derek, que no siguieras el maldito carro y que todo esto terminara para ti y para Christian!—estallo en lágrimas de coraje, la presión comienza a hacerme de las suyas.

Derek me mira como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas, no me responde al segundo como temía, simplemente me observa y las palabras se le atoran en la boca.

-¿Abusaron de ti…?—dice como si fueran veneno para él. Y solo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que lo acabo de gritar a los 4 vientos en mi ataque de euforia.

-N…no, eso fue un decir, yo, no claro que n...—comienzo a balbucear nerviosa, delatándome evidentemente mientras intento que mi voz suene normal.

Derek se acerca cautelosamente a mí, con la preocupación marcada en el los ojos, me toma del rostro con sumo cuidado, al igual que Christian y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de que me resisto.

-Mírame—ordena. Lo obedezco finalmente. Respondo a su pregunta con la mirada. —Ana…- me toma de la nuca y me jala hacia su cuello, intentando consolarme pero puedo notar la rigidez en todo su cuerpo, incluso lo oigo resoplar en repetidas ocasiones.

-Estoy bien…- logro decir.

-¿Jack?—se las arregla para preguntarme através de sus dientes apretados. Le asiento con mi cabeza aun en su cuello. —Lo matare Ana, te juro que el infeliz no saldrá limpio de todo esto.

-Solo quiero que esto termine Derek…quiero ver a mis padres… a mis amigos, quiero un trabajo, quiero sentirme en paz, quiero tranquilidad…

-Lo se…

-Quiero tener a las personas importantes para mi cerca, y eso no solo es para Christian, te incluye a ti Derek, te quiero demasiado como para sacarte de mi vida, eso es algo que en definitiva no hare, pero quiero que las personas que quiero estén bien…- tomo su rostro entre mis manos—quiero que TU estés bien, quiero verte feliz, verte sonreír, entrenar niños para boxeo—añado con una risita la cual el me corresponde.

-Tú eres la única persona que ha sacado eso en mi Ana, lo mejor…

-Yo lo he sacado pero tú debes mantenerlo afuera, viste cuanto éxito tenías en el pueblo—lo molesto.

Se ríe al igual que yo al recordar eso, y pensar que solo tiene un par de semanas que estuvimos ahí…

-Es lo único bueno que salió de todo esto, que pude tenerte para mi casi un mes…

-¿Sabes? Cuando escape… tus lecciones de box y puntería me salvaron la vida.

-Ya era hora de que aprendieras.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo, siento sus brazos seguros y fuertes a mi alrededor, y sé que yo lo abrazo de la misma manera, no sé qué esté pasando en mi cabeza ni en mi corazón, no sé qué se supone que deba hacer con ellos, pero sé que la sola idea de dejar o lastimar a cualquiera de los dos me parte el alma, siento los labios de Derek en mi cien todo el tiempo.

-Ana…- Derek y yo rompemos el abrazo en cuanto escuchamos la voz de Christian tras nosotros.

Y su mirada es una que jamás había visto, está enfadado, más allá de lo furioso, pero también hay dolor en su mirada… una terrible y punzante herida en su corazón que es transparente para mí.

**BUENOS DIAS CHICAS! LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D, YA FALTAN POCOS PARA TERMINAR JEJE, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES **

**PD. YA VI LA PELICULA DE 50 SOMBRAS Y LA VERDAD ME DECEPCIONO… **** , NO TANTO LA PELICULA SINO EL PERSONAJE DE GREY, ¿EN DONDE ESTABA? LO VI TIERNO Y MUY SERIO, PERO NO POSESIVO, CELOSO, PROTECTOR NI NADA DE ESO, ASI QUE PARA MI FUE MAS UN TACHE QUE PALOMITA, **** JAJA BUENO ESA ES MI OPINION, ME GUSTARIA SABER LAS SUYAS.**

**BONITO DIA Y ESPERO REVIEWS. **


	17. Los quiero a ambos

**BUENOS DIAS CHICAS! LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, YA MERO LO TERMINO YO CREO SOLO UNO O DOS MAS, NO QUIERO ARRUINAR PONIENDOLE MAS COSAS JAJA, ME DA GUSTO SABER QUE NO FUI LA UNICA QUE SALIO UN POCO DECEPCIONADA DE LA PELICULA DE 50 SOMBRAS u_u, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES Y REVIEWS. SALUDOS!**

-Christian…- intento explicarle que acaba de ver, pero me detengo porque ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que pasa.

¿Cómo explicar algo que no se?...

-Siempre tan oportuno Grey—gruñe Derek. Y yo le lanzo una mirada asesina para que se calle.

-No soy estúpido Ana, sé que algo pasa entre tú y el, pero necesito escucharte decirlo con tus propios labios. —me ordena Christian completamente herido.

Quito la mirada. No digo nada.

Las palabras no salen, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse.

-¡DIMELO!—grita Christian haciéndome dar un salto.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado Grey!—interviene Derek dando un paso para quedar a mi lado, a la defensiva.

-Si no quieres que te rompa la cara ahora mismo no hables. —lo amenaza Christian, con esa voz y miradas tan intimidantes que logran hacerme suspirar.

-Sabes que no te tengo miedo—dice Derek respondiendo hostilmente mientras coloca una mano en mi brazo para colocarme atrás de él. Maldigo en mis adentros.

-¡Maldita sea dejen de hacer eso!—exploto. —Derek…

-¡A Ana no la vas a tocar imbécil!—ruge Christian dando un paso intimidante hacia Derek.

Me zafo del agarre y protección de Derek e instintivamente me postro en medio de Derek y Christian.

-¡Demonios!—les grito—Derek déjame un momento a solas con Christian. —genial, ahora la que ordena soy yo.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es un demente y está a punto de explotar de los celos!—dice cruelmente Derek. Le lanzo otra mirada asesina.

-¡Y tú no estás ayudando! NECESITO hablar con el Derek, déjanos solos un momento por favor. —lo regaño y suplico.

-¿Qué no estas oyendo imbécil?—le gruñe Christian.

-¡Christian!—lo regaño ahora a él, me siento como una mama discutiendo con niños.

-Solo recuerda que no me alejare mucho Grey, si le haces algo a Ana no tardare en llegar—le recuerda en modo de advertencia mientras se adentra una vez más al bosque.

Giro de nuevo para quedar frente a Christian, me mira acusadoramente.

-¿Lo amas?—me pregunta de inmediato, furioso e inseguro.

-Christian…

-¿Te acostaste con él?—me suelta groseramente. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, me digo a mi misma.

-¡¿Quieres callarte por un segundo y dejarme explicarte?!—le gruño cediendo ante mi neurosis.

-¡Me estas rompiendo el corazón!—me acusa.

-¡Y tú me lo rompiste a mí!—lo acuso destrozada.- ¡Maldita sea Christian, tu ex esposa de la que no tenía una maldita idea y la maldita de tu otra ex han querido asesinarme y han estado a punto de hacerlo! ¡Me has dejado enamorarme de ti sin siquiera saber quién eras!

-¡No sabía quién era hasta que te conocí Ana! ¡Te lo dije más de una vez, TÚ eres lo que más amo en mi vida, eres lo único que le dio un sentido diferente a todo! Quería dejar toda esa mierda atrás, no quería arrastrarte a mi pasado sin razón, ¡Porque ese ya no soy yo! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo perdido que estaba en mi juventud! ¡Cometí demasiadas estupideces y contigo quería hacerlo todo bien!

-¡Entonces debiste ser honesto conmigo! ¿De verdad creías que te iba a dejar de amar si me enteraba que estuviste casado con Leila? ¡Me hubiera alejado unos días tal vez Christian, pero sabes perfectamente que ya era tarde para mí y que te amaba demasiado como para abandonarte! ¡Pero me siento engañada Christian, entiéndeme, es como si todo lo que descubrí en este tiempo me mostrara a otro tú! ¡Uno que no confió en mí lo suficiente como para compartirme su vida, y yo tenía derecho a saber con quién estaba, tú me exigías respuestas siempre, tenía derecho a exigir lo mismo!

-¡Nunca te mentí en mis sentimientos Ana! ¡Tú y yo sabemos que mi amor por ti jamás fue una farsa! Si nunca te conté sobre Leila no fue porque no confiara en ti, ¡Pero me avergüenzo de mí mismo, no quería que tu vieras esa faceta de mí, no quería que vieras lo peor de mí!

-¡Te vi en tus facetas más oscuras y no deje de amarte Christian! ¡Gracias a ti descubrí un mundo nuevo y sentí una felicidad indescriptible, lo sé, pero también gracias a ti me han arrebatado todo! Eras la persona que más amaba y la que más me ha lastimado. ¡Si hubieras sido honesto desde un principio yo jamás te hubiera dado la espalda, hubiera estado contigo incondicionalmente y lo sabes! ¡Pero me mata descubrir tu pasado por todos menos por ti! ¡Me hiciste sentir una mierda! ¡Cuando te fuiste sin mí me trataba de convencer a mí misma que había sido un error!

-No hubo un solo día que no pensara en ti Ana, ¡Quería encontrarte desesperadamente! Quería llamar a tus padres y preguntarles sobre ti, a Kate, a todo el mundo pero sabía que los pondría en peligro si lo hacía tan pronto, ¡Y hacerles daño a ellos era hacértelo a ti! ¡Jamás te haría daño a propósito Ana!

-Entonces deja de demostrar lo contrario…- me rompo en lágrimas. –Christian… durante mi estancia con Jack lo único que le pedía a Dios era que tú, Derek y nuestras familias estuvieran a salvo… incluso llegue a resignarme a morir, pero pedía con toda mi alma que esto terminara conmigo, que si mi vida valía algo, se conformaran con mi muerte y los dejaran a ustedes en paz.

-Por favor no me vuelvas a decir eso Ana, si algo más te hubiera pasado no lo hubiera resistido, lo único que a mí me mantenía luchando era poder sacarte de esto, ver tu rostro una vez más y poder pedirte perdón las veces que fueran necesarias. —Se acerca destrozado, mi instinto es alejarme y dar pasos atrás, pero Christian hace caso omiso de mi rechazo y sigue avanzando hasta que me acorrala en un árbol. Me toma el rostro con ambas manos, me obliga a mirarlo y sus ojos están desgarrados, al igual que los míos. Su perfecto rostro esta frente a mi… sus perfectos labios están a centímetros de los míos.

Ahí está esa maldita corriente entre nosotros de nuevo, esas malditas mariposas.

Cuando Christian esta así…cuando siento su piel en la mía lo único que quiero hacer es no soltarlo jamás, quisiera olvidar todo y simplemente perdonarlo...

-No sé qué se supone que deba hacer Christian… me muero de miedo, tengo miedo de que nuestras vidas se terminen aquí. —admito finalmente entre sollozos.

-Te prometo que arreglare todo nena, te prometo que vas a regresar a tu vida, veras a tu familia de nuevo, a Kate, incluso al fotógrafo si es lo que quieres, vas a estar bien Ana.—susurra a centímetros de mi rostro, obligándome a creer en sus palabras…

Dios… me muero por probar sus labios una vez más…

-No creo poder ser la misma después de esto, Christian… hemos matado personas…hemos estado a punto de morir, jamás volveremos a ser los mismos. Tengo miedo de quedar dañada para siempre…

-Lo lograremos, yo he estado dañado y lo he logrado, tu eres la mejor persona que conozco, lo harás aún mejor. —me brinda una perfecta y sencilla sonrisa, de esas que me volvían loca.

Le devuelvo un poco el gesto, y veo que sus labios se acercan a los míos. Quiero probarlos de nuevo… quiero sentir su boca junto a la mía de nuevo, siento que he olvidado su tacto.

Y siento su boca, cálida, demandante y tierna junto a la mía… Dios…como había extrañado esta maravillosa sensación, aunque algo, no sabría decir muy bien que…había cambiado.

Pero justo cuando pega más su cuerpo al mío, lo detengo abruptamente.

No puedo hacer esto, no así, no siendo clara con el…

-Espera Christian…- le murmuro con aun su boca rozándome y con el sabor de nuestras lagrimas aun en mis labios.

-Por Dios Ana, he soñado con tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más…- dice frustrado.

-Tengo que ser honesta contigo—y de inmediato sabe de lo que le hablo, se aleja para mirarme a los ojos.

-Sé que estas confundida por él, lo se Ana, no necesitas decírmelo a la cara—me dice intentando sonar relajado, pero sé que se está muriendo de celos y de miedo.

-Es algo más que eso Christian…

Su mirada se oscurece.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – me suelta por completo y se aleja un poco más. Agacho la mirada avergonzada, de pronto se me han escapado las palabras.- ¿Qué mierda significa eso Ana?

-Significa que… eh dormido con Derek…- alzo la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos heridos. Perdóname por favor…

-No es cierto. – me dice de inmediato, negándolo rotundamente.

-Yo…no lo pude evitar, perdóname…lo quiero Christian…- me atrevo a decirle, necesito ser honesta con ambos o mi conciencia no soportara más.

-¡Deja de decir eso Ana!—estalla alejándose más y llevándose las manos a su cabeza, como si quisiera borrar lo que he dicho.

-Christian tenía que decírtelo, no quiero más mentiras entre nosotros, no sería justo…no puedo estar contigo y no ser honesta…

-¿Lo amas? ¿Me estas dejando? ¿Te gusta y lo quieres más que a mi verdad?

-¡No es eso Christian! – camino hacia a él, pero ahora él es el que se vuelve a alejar.- ¡Te quiero! Jamás he dejado de amarte pero…- soy incapaz de terminar la frase.

-¿Pero que Ana? —me exige dolido y fuera de sí.

-Pero también lo quiero a él…- digo finalmente. —No sé de qué forma, y no te amo menos a ti…

-Me estas matando…- me dice completamente desgarrado.

-Christian… lo lamento pero… ¿Qué esperabas? Todo lo que había pasado contigo me tenían destrozada, tuve que huir como si fuera una maldita criminal y Derek estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, me ayudo en más de una manera Christian, nos ayudamos mutuamente y …simplemente paso, no lo odies a él por algo que no fue planeado.

-¡¿Me estas pidiendo que no odie al hombre que te arrebato de mí?!—Me mira furioso y ofendido.-¡Te estoy perdiendo por su maldita culpa y vienes a pedirme que no lo odie!

-¡NO lo has entendido Christian! ¡El NO me arrebato de ti, tú me empujaste de tu lado! ¡Si me perdieras sería por ti y no por el! ¡No he dejado de amarte ni un segundo Christian, pero tampoco puedo negar que siento algo por Derek!

-¡Él no te conviene Anastasia! ¡Es un maldito bueno para nada que solo sabe ser violento!

-¡NO LO CONOCES!—espeto furiosa de que al igual que yo, intente juzgarlo. Derek no es así, yo lo conozco, se cómo es.

-¡Deja de defenderlo! ¡Me mata cada vez que lo defiendes!

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME PRESIONEN TODO EL TIEMPO! TU POR UN MOMENTO, DEREK AL SIGUIENTE, ¡ME SIENTO ASFIXIADA EN TODO MOMENTO PORQUE LOS DOS ME ESTAN EXIGIENDO RESPUESTAS QUE AUN NO TENGO! ¡DE ACUERDO. SI, FUI UNA ZORRA, PERO ESTOY INTENTANDO SER HONESTA Y NO JUGAR CON NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!

-¡TE AMO ANA! ¿QUE MAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? ¡Siento que te pierdo y no tengo idea de que hacer para recuperarte y que me perdones! Sé que esto es mi culpa ¡LO SE! ¡No sabes cómo me odio a mí mismo justo ahora! ¡Si no me hubiera ido de esa azotea o hubiera vuelto por ti sin importar que no habrías pasado con el todo este tiempo y no te habrías enamorado de el!

Respira.

Respira.

Tienes que controlarte Ana, o morirás de un infarto.

-Tenemos que calmarnos Christian…-digo finalmente.

-¡Eso intento pero no dejo de imaginarte a ti con el…!—se tumba de rodillas en el pasto, derrotado…

Respira. Respira….

-Yo no dejaba de imaginarte a ti con Leila… a ti huyendo y dejándome atrás.

-No es lo mismo, sabes que no siento absolutamente nada por ella, y tú me acabas de confesar que quieres a Derek.

No tengo que decir a eso, tiene razón…

Respiro por última vez, me arrodillo igual que él y me coloco a su espalda.

-Moriría por ti Christian…- le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazo desde atrás. —Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, tu vales la pena y a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, soy incapaz de dejar de amarte…pero te pido por favor que me dejes pensar, ambos tenemos que hacerlo…los dos hemos visto y pasado por mucho, no soy capaz de pensar más allá de evitar que nos maten.

-Yo también moriría por ti Ana… eres mi todo, es por eso que me duele tanto…-admite destrozado, pero más tranquilo ante mi tacto.

-Lo se… solo te pido que hasta que esto se resuelva, no nos presionemos, no pensemos en otra cosa que no sea salir vivos de esto… tenemos que encontrar una solución, no lo lograremos si gastamos energía en discusiones… si salimos de esto, te prometo darles una respuesta clara.

-Tengo miedo que ese momento llegue y lo elijas a el…

-Por favor…- le suplico apretándolo aún más entre mis brazos. Se limita a asentir, pero puedo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, puedo sentir su dolor ahora mismo, oh Christian… jamás te lastimaría, todo lo que quería era estar contigo y que fueras sincero… -Eres una persona irremplazable en mi vida, por favor créelo.

Se da la vuelta, y me estruja entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera soltarme nunca, yo lo acepto y le correspondo del mismo modo. Los dos estamos heridos, destrozados del corazón, pero seguimos dando todo por el otro, solo espero que los 3 salgamos de esto, y aunque me aterra tener que decidir, solo pido que Derek y Christian lo logren, y que ambos sean capaces de perdonarme, porque mi corazón es un caos justo ahora, no se a quien le pertenece.

-Tenemos que limpiar esa herida otra vez—me dice Christian una vez que estamos los 3 cerca del pequeño lago.

-La verdad es que ya casi no me molesta—digo tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes? Aun no nos has dicho como escaparon tú y Jhon. —pregunta Derek.

-No es algo que me agrade recordar pero, escuche una conversación de Jack y Leila, estaban a punto de asesinar a Jhon, y de dar con ustedes así que…supuse que era ahora o nunca.

-Fuiste muy valiente—me dice Christian.

-Y tonta—añade Derek—Pudiste haber muerto.

-Lo sé, pero si me quedaba de brazos cruzados igual hubiera muerto, al menos quise intentarlo. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Elena les dijo algo?

-Quiere el 90% de mi empresa—dice Christian—y por supuesto quería matarte.

-Por supuesto—coincido poniendo los ojos en blanco. Christian me mira divertido.

-Tenemos que planear bien lo que haremos, no podemos seguir aquí viviendo como el maldito tarzan—gruñe Derek.-¿arreglaste algo en tu…ausencia Grey?

Christian tiene que respirar profundamente cada vez que Derek le pregunta algo, al menos está poniendo de su parte para no descontrolarse.

-No. Sawyer llevaba el caso, y como te imaginaras no sirvió de mucho—escupe Christian.

-¿No tienes docenas de hombres a tu servicio?—dice Derek maliciosamente, está empezando a exasperarme con su negatividad, solo lo fulmino con la mirada esperando que se calme, Christian está poniendo todo de su parte, el debería hacer lo mismo.

-Christian contactara a su hermano para que nos ayude, y para que nos envié algún abogado. —intervengo.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes dónde hay algún teléfono?

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?—le pregunto a Christian una vez que termina la llamada por cobrar.

-Lo veremos cerca de aquí mañana, tiene mucho que recorrer, traerá un auto, le dije que uno viejo y que no llame la atención, nos traerá dinero, comida, ropa…

-¡Dios lo bendiga! ¡Gracias Elliot!—digo aliviada mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué hay de un abogado?—dice Derek.

-También lo traerá, pero debe ser discreto, no quiero ponerlo en riesgo aun mas, no sabemos si aún están Jack y Elena tras nosotros. Le dije que no le comentara nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres.

-Los míos deben estar muertos de preocupación…-digo dolida de solo imaginarlos pegados al teléfono.

-No por mucho Ana, en cuanto llegue Elliot, tú te iras con el de regreso. Se asegurara de llevarte a un lugar seguro. —Me informa Christian. —en cuanto el abogado tenga alguna posible solución, Derek y yo te alcanzaremos, no puedo arriesgarte más.

-¿QUE?—digo ofendida. —Christian no los pienso dejar. Ni si quiera lo sueñes, o regresamos todos o ninguno lo hace, así de simple. —digo segura, no cambiare de opinión.

-Grey tiene razón Ana, tú eres la que se ha llevado la peor parte y si Jack está vivo serás su primer objetivo, debes irte a un lugar seguro.

Genial, para esto sí son los mejores amigos.

-He dicho que No. Es igual de peligroso para todos porque ahora ya es personal, así que NO.

-Ana…- advierte Christian.

-¡NO! ¡Y dejen de insistir!, si Jack está vivo le dará igual en donde este, ira a buscarme, y no solo ira por mí, nos tiene en la mira a los 3 perfectamente, saldremos todos de esta, no pienso esconderme y dejar que ustedes enfrenten esto solos, pueden irse al carajo- espeto furiosa.

-¡Maldita sea Ana esto no es un juego!—me dice Christian enojado.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?—le respondo de mala gana- ¿Creen que podría vivir en paz si algo les ocurriera mientras yo hui cobardemente? ¡No!

-¡Ana no podemos estar preocupados por ti todo el tiempo!—añade Derek.

-¡Ah! ¡Por si no lo recuerdan YO fui la que les salvo el trasero! ¡Y-O! Así que no me vengan con eso ahora. No me obligaran.

-Ya lo veremos mañana—responde tranquilamente Christian.

-¡Ya lo veremos!—respondo desafiante.

Pasamos todo el día discutiendo inútilmente y sin llegar a ningún lado, no, no me obligaran a irme, no pienso dejarlos, me moriría de preocupación todo el tiempo.

-Hora de dormir, mañana será un gran día para todos.

-De acuerdo—digo enfurruñada aun.

-Te iras mañana Ana, quieras o no—dice Christian antes de tumbarse al otro lado de mí. Falsamente relajado.

-No tienes como obligarme ahora Christian, ni siquiera lo intentes. -¿A quién engaño? Por supuesto que podría, y Derek ha estado de su parte todo el día, algo me dice que los dos podrían voltearse en mi contra fácilmente.

Despierto con la luz del sol en mi rostro.

-Vamos—dice Christian incorporándose y despabilándose un poco.

-¿Está muy lejos en donde veremos a tu hermano?—dice Derek.

-No. —se limita a responderle.

Caminamos en silencio siguiendo a Christian, que es nuestro guía, no deja de voltear cada 5 minutos a espiarnos a Derek y a mí, que vamos un poco juntos atrás de él.

-Ana, debes regresar con su hermano—me dice Derek en voz baja para que solo yo pueda oírlo. —no está seguro nadie, pero al menos tú tienes una oportunidad de huir.

-No voy a abandonarlos Derek, lo digo en serio, no pienso escapar y dejarlos a su suerte a ustedes. Podríamos regresar los 3. —le suelto de la misma manera.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que los 3 nos separáramos, ya sabes, a mí solo quieren matarme porque estorbo, pero tú y Grey son diferentes, ustedes dos separados es una buena manera de combatirlos.

-Llegamos—anuncia Christian ajeno a nuestra conversación. Nos detenemos de golpe.

-¿Tan cerca de la carretera? ¿Es seguro?—pregunto paranoica.

-Elliot no debe de tardar en llegar, no podemos llamar mucho la atención pero al menos Elliot debe distinguirnos.

-Ahí vienen dos autos—anuncia Derek señalando con su cabeza atrás de Christian. Respiro cuando veo que es Elliot.

Se baja de inmediato con un hombre enseguida de él, corre hacia Christian.

-¡Maldición Christian!—lo estrecha rápidamente en brazos, suspirando de enojo y alivio.-¡Estas hecho mierda!—dice Elliot.

-Y así me siento Lelliot—responde Christian con una breve risita resignada.-¿Tu estas bien? ¿Te aseguraste que nadie te siguiera?

-Sí, todos estamos bien y nadie nos siguió, tranquilo. —enseguida me mira a mi- ¡Que gusto que los dos estén bien!—y me estrecha brevemente en sus brazos también.

-Ha sido una pesadilla—admito.-¿Cómo esta Kate?

-Preocupada como todos, no sabe que vine aquí, Christian me pidió que no se lo dijera más que al abogado.

-¿Es de confianza?—le pregunta Derek. Elliot lo mira confundido.

-Ah, Elliot él es Derek—los presento rápidamente—Nos ha ayudado mucho, se vio involucrado también.

-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, te mencionaron en las noticias también. —dice Elliot relajado. —y Si, es un amigo mío, ha prometido ser discreto y ayudarles en todo lo que pueda, es un excelente abogado.

-No tengo como agradecerte…- dice Christian mirando a Elliot, y sé que lo dice de corazón.

-No te preocupes, lo único que quiero es que se termine esto para ustedes, no puedo imaginar por lo que han pasado.

Elliot ha sido un auténtico ángel, nos ha traído tanta comida como pudo, un cambio de ropa cómoda para todos y dinero. Lo abrazo tantas veces como puedo para agradecerle esos detalles que marcan la diferencia para nosotros. Una vez comidos y un poco más limpios, Christian se dispone a hablar con el abogado cuyo nombre es Rick, Derek y yo permanecemos cerca, aunque ninguno entiende por completo todos los términos que manejan. Los escucho discutir un poco, pero nada grave y todo en torno a cómo salir lo más librados de esto, el abogado nos dice que de una forma u otra lo más seguro es que terminemos en la cárcel, aunque sea por un tiempo, ya que hemos asesinado a personas y al menos de Derek y yo, hay evidencias en un video, pero nos tranquiliza diciéndonos que si se demuestra el plan de Elena, puede hacer que salgamos por defensa propia, por otro lado Christian puede pasar un poco más de tiempo preso, ya que el efectivamente cometió los fraudes antes, y hay muy poco que hacer para ocultar eso, de nuevo nuestra única esperanza es recuperar los contratos y demostrar que Elena y Jack nos pusieron una trampa, de esta forma todos podríamos ir a la cárcel por muy poco tiempo, aunque por supuesto Christian se pone como loco diciendo que él no permitirá que yo pise una celda.

-Yo tengo algo que…podría servir de evidencia. —interrumpo, y todos dirigen la mirada a mí.

-¿De qué se trata señorita?—me dice Rick

Me avergüenzo de inmediato, esto no será nada fácil para mí, pero si eso ayuda a salvarnos, no me importa ser señalada.

-¿De qué hablas Ana?—me pregunta Derek intrigado.

-Hay…un video. —Miro a Christian, su gesto se oscurece en cuanto sabe de qué video le hablo. —De Jack, robe su celular.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial Ana. —me felicita Elliot.

-No tienes que hacer esto nena—me dice Christian preocupado.

-No dejare que nos ganen Christian, y siempre y cuando me prometan que este video jamás saldrá a la luz.

-¿De qué video hablas Ana?—me dice Derek preocupado e intrigado.

Tomo una bocanada de aire.

-El video en donde Jack abusa de mí.

Todo el mundo se tensa y me mira sorprendido. Su boca cuelga y no dicen nada por unos momentos.

-¡¿El maldito te grabo!?—Me dice Derek jalándome del brazo para que lo mire a la cara.-¿Tú lo viste Ana? ¡Por Dios!

-No lo vi por gusto Derek, el cerdo me obligo a verlo.

-Por Dios señorita, le aseguro que este video no saldrá a la luz jamás. No comprometeré su integridad, se lo aseguro.

-Cuento contigo para que absolutamente nadie que no sea necesario lo vea Rick. —le dice Christian lanzándole esas miradas que no dejan cavidad a la desobediencia.

-Se lo puedo asegurar señor.

-¿Ese engendro sigue atrás de ustedes?—pregunta Elliot.

-No estamos del todo seguros, él y Elena se habían separado, dos víboras no pueden sobrevivir juntas mucho tiempo, pero como puede que se hayan matado entre ellos, como puede que justo ahora ambos nos estén buscando.

-Dios…- dice Elliot perplejo.

-¿Y la señorita Leila Williams señor? Hace poco salió en las noticias que se habían llevado a su hermano menor también. —dice Rick.

-Ambos murieron…

-Oh. —Dicen Rick y Elliot.

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros de regreso Christian? Podríamos ayudarlos y ocultarlos bien. —Dice elliot.

-No, suficiente he hecho con arriesgarte a venir aquí, lo único que te pido es que te lleves a Ana y la pongas a salvo.

-¡Christian no me iré a ningún lado!—le digo furiosa.

-No está a discusión Ana. —me responde tajantemente.

-Pues yo no me irte de aquí, no los dejare.

-Tienes que irte Ana, Christian y yo te alcanzaremos después no seas tonta—me gruñe Derek.

-¡Me dará un infarto de solo saber que les pudo haber pasado algo! ¡No me iré!

-No me obligues a usar mis habilidades de guardaespaldas contigo Ana…- me amenaza Derek. La quijada me llega al suelo. ¿Derek sería capaz…? Pues claro que si tonta, en tu seguridad es igual de trastornado que Christian.

-Creo que tienen razón Ana…- interviene Elliot.

No doy crédito a lo que oigo. Los miro a todos con la boca abierta ¿Cómo pueden pedirme que huya y los deje a ellos a morir? Todos me miran como si estuviera loca.

-¿En dónde está tu carro Lelliot?—pregunta Christian.

-Cerca de aquí, el tuyo está cerca también, traje uno viejo y nada llamativo.

-Bien.

Y me hecha a sus hombros como un costal de papas.

-¡Maldita sea Christian bájame!—le grito furiosa mientras me retuerzo y golpeo su espalda para que me baje.- ¡Derek!—le grito por ayuda.

-Ni lo sueñes. —me responde el maldito traidor mientras caminamos todos hacia el auto de Elliot.

-¡No me hagan esto!—les grito aunque más parece una súplica.

-Todo será más sencillo si sabemos que estas a salvo. —me dice Derek.

-¡Si sobrevivimos a esto les juro que no les dirigiré la palabra jamás!—los amenazo. Recibo un pellizco en el trasero por parte de Christian. Gracias a Dios nadie lo nota.

-¡No está a discusión!—ordena Christian.

Prácticamente me arroja a la parte trasera del auto, y cierra la puerta antes de que pueda incorporarme y dar batalla.

-¡Maldita sea!—les grito mientras golpeo furiosa el cristal.- ¡Por favor…!

Las lágrimas de frustración se convierten en llanto de súplica e impotencia que comienza a brotar de mis ojos.

-¡Iremos por ti en cuanto termine!—me dice Derek al otro lado del Cristal, intentando tranquilizarme. Elliot y Rick se han subido al auto, y sé que en cualquier momento arrancaremos.

El pánico me inunda, el nudo se me hace en la garganta y mis lágrimas no dejan de salir. No puedo dejar de pensar que puede ser la última vez que los veré, ¿y si los matan? ¿Si los torturan? ¡DIOS! La sola idea me hace querer bajarme y no soltarlos jamás, me están matando.

-¡Por favor prométanme que no les pasara nada!—les digo con el cristal empañado de mis sollozos, completamente aterrada.-¡Prométanmelo!—les exijo desesperada.

El auto arranca sin dejarme escuchar su respuesta, los veo parados mientras yo me alejo una vez más en la parte trasera de un auto. Y mi corazón se vuelve a romper.

-¡Por favor Elliot dime que no les pasara nada!—le digo muerta de miedo.

-Tranquilízate Ana, han sobrevivido lo peor, sabes que Christian Grey tiene 8 vidas, han llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse ahora. —Me dice Elliot, pero no logro calmarme. —Le he dejado un celular a Christian, tiene el número de Rick y el mío para estar en contacto si algo importante sucede.

-Le prometo que hare todo por sacarlos de esto señorita—me intenta tranquilizar Rick al volante.

Sollozo para mí en la parte trasera, y no dejo de mirar atrás, como si aún los pudiera ver.

El carro se tambalea.

Un chirrido de llantas me hace estremecer.

Siento un golpe en la parte trasera del auto y gritos ahogados de todos.

El auto se mueve bruscamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, automáticamente me sostengo de dónde puedo.

Y lo último que veo es a nosotros salirnos de control en la carretera.

Todo se oscurece.

**BUENOS DIAS CHICAS! LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, YA MERO LO TERMINO YO CREO SOLO UNO O DOS MAS, NO QUIERO ARRUINAR PONIENDOLE MAS COSAS JAJA, ME DA GUSTO SABER QUE NO FUI LA UNICA QUE SALIO UN POCO DECEPCIONADA DE LA PELICULA DE 50 SOMBRAS u_u, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES Y REVIEWS. SALUDOS!**


	18. Ultimo suspiro

**BUENAS TARDES! LES DEJO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO CHICAS, EN LA SEMANA SUBIRE EL FINAL, A MUCHAS LES GUSTARA Y A OTRAS NO, SEA COMO SEA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA :D ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS, TODAS LAS SUGERENCIAS Y OPINIONES SON BIENVENIDAS! BONITO DIA**

"_**SI CREES QUE ESTO TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ, NO HAS ESTADO PRESTANDO ATENCION" GAME OF THRONES. **_

**Christian PoV-**

-¿Escuchaste eso?—me pregunta Derek tenso.

-Si—digo de la misma manera. —vino de la carretera.

-¿Crees…que?—su mirada aterrada termina la frase por él.

Y siento la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo.

Corremos tan rápido como podemos hacia la carretera, esperando que nuestras sospechas estén equivocadas, y que solo haya sido un camión que se volcara en el camino.

Mi quijada me tiembla de la maldita frustración, si algo les paso a Elliot y Ana no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡Grey!—me grita Derek atrás de mí.

Me detengo en seco y sigo la dirección de su mirada.

No….

-¡Maldición! ¡ANA!—Derek corre de inmediato al auto volcado que tenemos a unos metros de nosotros.

Yo corro detrás de él, solo que no soy consciente, mis movimientos parecen desconectados e independientes de mi cerebro. EL pánico me inunda de una manera inexplicable.

Nos aceramos más al accidente, un par de autos se han detenido y poca gente se ha acercado. Veo el auto de Elliot volcado, pero respiro un poco cuando no veo fuego ni cuerpos por ningún lado. ¡POR FAVOR QUE ESTEN BIEN!

-¡Ana! ¡Elliot!—grito como loco cuando estamos frente al auto.

-¡ANA!—grita Derek del mismo modo desesperado.

-Chri..stian—escucho la voz de Elliot, es apenas un susurro, me acerco a la puerta del copiloto en donde iba el, y me arrodillo a su lado de inmediato. Esta lastimado, tiene sangre en su nariz y su labio. ¡Elliot no!

-¡Aquí estoy hermano! Te sacare de aquí. —me meto por su ventana, aún tiene el cinturón de seguridad puesto por lo que me cuesta trabajo sacarlo.

-Ya llamamos a la ambulancia señor—me dice alguna señora intentando ayudar, pero estoy demasiado concentrado en mi hermano como para responderle.

-Debes...irte Chris, si la policía viene…- murmura Elliot adolorido.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No te dejare aquí! ¡Alguien ayúdenos!—grito eufórico.

-Iré por el hombre al otro lado—dice algún señor. Apenas recuerdo que Rick también venia en el auto, quiero preguntar por Ana, pero al menos me tranquiliza saber que Derek se hará cargo de ella, jamás pensé agradecer su presencia tanto como en estos momentos.

-Tenga esta navaja señor—me dice otro sujeto intentando ayudar. —corte su cinturón.

Lo hago de inmediato, las manos y dedos me tiemblan de nervios, pero intento controlarme y tragarme las lágrimas de pánico que me amenazan.

-Estas más nervioso que yo hermanito—bromea Elliot, me tranquilizo al saber que si hace bromas es porque está bien.

-Cállate—le ordeno, pero suspiro de alivio.

Finalmente Elliot se libera del cinturón, y lo tomo con sumo cuidado para sacarlo y que no golpe el techo del auto cuando caiga, lo ayudo a incorporarse y hace un gesto de dolor cuando lo tomo de la cintura para que se apoye en mí.

-¡Mierda!—maldice haciendo un gesto de dolor. —Creo que me rompí alguna costilla.

-La ambulancia ya viene señor—me dice una señora, y por fin puedo agradecerle con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Rick?—me pregunta Elliot.

-No lo sé, alguien más lo está ayudando a él.

-¿Ana…?

-No lo sé, Derek debe de estar con ella ahora mismo. —más vale que sea así.

-Elliot…- nos dice la voz de Rick tras nosotros, ayudado por dos hombres.

-Ahh… ¡Gracias al cielo!—murmura Elliot.

-¿Qué demonios paso?—pregunto.

-Alguien nos ha golpeado con una auto señor- me informa Rick haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

¡NO! Nos han encontrado…

Ana…

¡Tengo que ver a Ana!

-¿Vieron quién era?—les pregunto de inmediato.

-No—contestan los dos.

-Aquí viene la ambulancia—suspira Elliot relajándose.

-Vamos—lo llevo enseguida.

-¡Grey!—Derek me grita con voz furiosa atrás de mí.

Me giro inmediatamente. El miedo vuelve a apoderarse de mi cuando lo veo solo. ¿Dónde mierda esta Ana?

-¡¿Y ANA?!—grito presa del pánico.

-¡NO ESTA! ¡NO LA ENCUENTRO POR NINGUN MALDITO LADO!—me dice exasperado y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Qué…?—el aire se me escapa.

-Vete de aquí Chris. —Me dice Elliot una vez que están él y Rick siendo atendidos en la ambulancia. —Estaremos bien. ¡Míranos! Estamos como si tuviéramos una tremenda curda. Ve.

-Elliot…

-Está bien señor, viviremos, y seguramente Jack y Elena vendrán por usted también, váyase de aquí, estaremos en contacto. —me dice Rick.

-¡Anda hermanito!—me anima una vez más Elliot. – Si te quedas aquí tendré que levantarme y correrte a patadas.

-¡Tenemos que irnos Grey!—me dice Derek tras de mí.

Miro a Elliot. Y me brinda una sonrisa tranquilizadora para saber que todo está bien. Jamás me podre perdonar esto… por mi culpa mi hermano estuvo a punto de morir. ¡Eres un asco Grey! ¡Pones en peligro a todos tus seres amados!

-Diles a todos que me perdonen, y que los amo. —Digo con un nudo en la garganta mientras me alejo de espaldas.

Le pido perdón a Elliot con la mirada, pero él no me deja de sonreír.

Y me doy media vuelta para adentrarme una vez más al bosque con Derek.

-¡Se llevaron a Ana!—me escupe Derek una vez que avanzamos un poco.- ¡Ese maldito vino por ella de nuevo!

-¡YA LO SE MALDICION!—le digo frustrado y llevándome las manos a la cabeza.-¡Nos buscaran! ¡Quieren a Ana para llegar nuevamente a mí!

-¡Debieron llevarte a ti y no a ella! ¡MALDITA SEA GREY PUEDEN MATARLA! – me acusa Derek furioso.

Soy incapaz de contestarle, golpeo un tronco que tengo enfrente de mí y maldigo a todo el mundo. ¡¿PORQUE NO DEJA DE PASARME ESTO?! ¿Por qué maldición? ¡Ana y Elliot! Si algo les pasa no podría vivir conmigo jamás, preferiría morir. Y ahora Ana… MI ANA está en manos de ellos otra vez, ¡MIERDA! ¡Debí dejarla con nosotros! ¡Jamás hubiera permitido que se la llevaran de nuevo! ¡NO DEJAS DE CAGARLA GREY!

-Tenemos que encontrarla—dice Derek caminando mientras se mira sus pies, conversando con el mismo—tenemos que ir por ella.

-Oh eso no es necesario querido, yo la he traído a ustedes…

ELENA…

Derek y yo nos giramos de inmediato hacia ella, por instinto sacamos las armas y le apuntamos.

Pero nos quedamos quietos en cuanto vemos a Sawyer apuntándole a Ana en la cabeza. Bajamos las armas de inmediato.

-Ana…- decimos Derek y yo al unísono.

-Ahora querido, vas a venir en este preciso momento conmigo, o le vuelo la cabeza justo aquí. —dice Elena con una tranquilidad y asquerosa sonrisa que me sacan de quicio.

-Iré con ustedes solo si la dejan—respondo.

-Veo que aún no has entendido. —Dice Elena.

Suspira. Saca su arma y dispara a centímetros de la cabeza de Ana.

Ana se ve herida, tiene sangre saliéndole del labio y más moretones en su hermoso rostro, mis puños se cierran de impotencia al verla herida, ¡Déjenla en paz maldita sea!

-¡NO!—dice Derek apuntándole a Elena de nuevo.

-No me hagas matarte a ti también guardia, no tengo nada en contra tuya de hecho, ni siquiera porque hayas matado a algunos hombres míos, pero si sigues interfiriendo me veré obligada a matarte. —le advierte Elena a Derek.

-¡Si le haces algo a Ana te matare zorra! Me importa poco si me matas o no. —le responde Derek.

-Pareces un pobre diablo, así que te creo—replica Elena burlona.

-¡Ya me tienes aquí Elena! ¡Suelta a Ana maldita sea!—le suplico furioso.

-Ana y tu vendrán conmigo, por la buena o por la mala cariño, tú eliges. Ah y… por cierto, para que veas que vengo con la bandera de la paz. Te traje un pequeño obsequio. ¡Cariño!—llama a Sawyer.

Sawyer llama otros dos matones, y en menos de un segundo aparecen, esta vez con Jack atado y amordazado, completamente jodido, lo arroja frente a mí de rodillas.

-Tu…- lo miro hacia abajo con el odio fluyendo por mis venas.

-¿Lo ves? No soy tan mala, es todo tuyo Christian, puedes matarlo si lo deseas, y francamente si no lo haces tú lo hare yo. —dice Elena.

No me lo dice dos veces. Le disparo al maldito en la rodilla haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡aah!—balbucea amordazado, lleno de dolor.

Enseguida lo golpeo en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas, una y otra vez, sacando en el toda mi frustración.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CON SANGRE LO QUE LE HICISTE A ANA MALDITO!—le escupo lleno de ira, mis puños no dejan de golpearlo.

-¡Ja! ¡JA!—aplaude Elena divertida, la muy zorra. —Me alegra ver que al fin has encontrado tu hombría cariño, pensé que no sabías localizarla sin mí.

Me detengo, y la miro furioso. COMO ODIO A ESTA PUTA.

-¡JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR ELENA!—le digo remarcando cada palabra.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No acabaras con el después de que violo a tu querida Ana?—se burla una vez más.

-¡YO SI!—Dice Derek abalanzándose sobre Jack.

Lo golpea con tantas fuerzas y odio como yo, Jack esta inconsciente desde hace mucho, pero aun intenta balbucear en cada golpe, intenta mirarnos para suplicarnos que paremos, pero Derek lo ignora cruelmente.

-¡Espero que te duela cabrón hijo de perra! ¡Espero que sufras tanto como Ana!—le gruñe Derek sin dejar de golpearlo.

-¡Ay dios!—aplaude Elena como si fuera un maldito juego.- Ana, querida, tienes un gusto exquisito en hombres, debo reconocértelo.

-Púdrete Elena—le responde Ana completamente débil, apenas y manteniéndose de pie porque Sawyer la sostiene.

-¿Y bien? ¿Han terminado con él?—nos pregunta Elena a Derek y a mí.

-Aun no—Digo yo.

Y le disparo en la cabeza sin pensármelo dos veces.

-¡Por Dios! No creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo. Te felicito cariño, francamente me has hecho un favor, no pensaba compartir un centavo con él, con Leila lo considere pero ya vez, fue muy tonta.

-Cierra la maldita boca Elena—le digo apretando los dientes lleno de desprecio.

-Derek, cariño ¿Qué dirías si te ofrezco trabajar para mí? Me has dejado fascinada—le dice a Derek con una sonrisa tan falsa y burlona que me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Que puedes irte a la mierda—responde Derek de inmediato.

-¡OU!—dice Elena fingiendo decepción—Respuesta equivocada.

¡PUM!

El sonido del arma disparándose me hace estremecer, volteo y miro a Derek con una expresión de dolor mientras se sujeta el brazo, que le sangra demasiado.

-¡DEREK!—escucho el grito aterrado de Ana.

-¡Ah! ¿Lo ves? Eres tan bueno que incluso has logrado esquivar mi bala. —murmura Elena fascinada.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra de mierda!—Dice Ana mientras se abalanza hacia Elena por detrás, sujetándola sorpresivamente por los cabellos, sacudiéndola fuertemente.

-¡SUELTALA PUTA!—Dice Sawyer furioso mientras toma a Ana del cuello, elevándola por los aires y apunto de estrellarla en una roca.

-¡BAJALA!—digo yo furioso.

Impulsivamente tomo mi arma de nuevo, y le disparo a Sawyer. Quiero darle en la maldita cabeza, pero maldigo mi puntería de mierda y logro darle en el brazo, pero hace que suelte a Ana.

Escucho las armas de los otros dos matones cargándose y apuntando a mí.

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!—me escupe Elena mientras corre a auxiliar a Sawyer.

Y me quedo pasmado…

¿Elena ayudando a Alguien?

¿Elena en verdad Ama a Sawyer? ¿Elena es capaz de tener sentimientos? Casi quiero gritar de alegría, al fin he encontrado tu maldito talón de Aquiles Elena, y te aseguro que esto no se quedara así.

-Dime que estás viendo eso Derek…- le susurro mientras el sigue de rodillas haciéndose un torniquete en su herida. Elena está demasiado distraída en Sawyer que no nos escucha, uno de los matones tiene a Ana mientras que el otro me apunta a mí.

Ella mira a Elena con el ceño fruncido, y después me mira a mí. Sé que también se dio cuenta, y probablemente piense lo mismo. Esa es mi Ana, inteligente como siempre.

-Lo se…- me responde Derek en un susurro, está débil, su voz me lo dice, pero no se ha rendido, debo reconocer que es un hijo de perra duro.

-Si lo tenemos a él tenemos a Ana.

-Tendremos que reaccionar rápido Grey.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Dejen de cuchichear!—nos ordena un matón, dándose cuenta de que Derek y yo planeamos algo.

-Voy a dispararle al que tiene a Ana, tengo mejor puntería, y cuando él otro se distraiga a intente dispararme a mí, tú te encargaras de él. —me susurra cautelosamente para que solo yo pueda oírlo.

-¿Qué hay de Sawyer y Elena?

-Tendremos que correr y distraerlos, Sawyer vendrá tras nosotros, no Elena, ella se quedara con Ana. Tendremos que ser tan rápidos como podamos, y tenemos que hacerlo entre los dos.

-Bien.

Ana nos mira a ambos, sabe que algo estamos tramando y la preocupación se evidencia en su hermoso y lastimado rostro. Le lanzo una mirada, intentando avisarle que esté atenta, ella suspira, cierra los ojos y me afirma con la cabeza.

Oh Ana, eres tan valiente y fuerte que no te merezco.

Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, estamos conscientes de que podemos hacer que nos maten, pero como dijo mi hermosa Ana, al menos intentándolo tendremos una esperanza.

Respira Grey.

-Cuando quieras. —le susurro a Derek.

-Grey…- me llama Derek, giro un poco la cabeza para que mi oído lo escuche mejor detrás de mí. —Si cualquiera de los dos no lo logra, debemos prometer que cuidaremos a Ana. No me importa quien sobreviva, pero al menos prometamos eso o no podremos morir en paz.

-Eso es lo único que siempre he querido Derek…que ella este bien, y si yo no lo logro cuento contigo para que la protejas y la hagas feliz imbécil ¿me oyes? No se te ocurra lastimarla jamás.

-Es un trato entonces.

¡PUM!

Derek dispara justo en la cabeza del que tiene prisionera a Ana.

El otro matón enseguida le apunta a él, pero con toda mi determinación puesta, le disparo y por primera vez le doy en el pecho.

Sawyer quita a Elena de en medio y saca su pistola con su mano buena con toda la intención de apuntarme a mí, pero Ana rápidamente lo sujeta del brazo herido para lastimarlo, y toma su arma enseguida y comienza a apuntarle a Sawyer.

Elena enseguida toma a Ana del cabello jalándola hacia atrás, haciéndola gritar de dolor, Ana está débil, y Elena tiene su propia arma.

-¡Baja el arma zorra!—le dice en el oído.

Sawyer intenta recuperar la postura, pero inmediatamente me abalanzo sobre él, paso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo jalo hacia mí, pego su espalda a mi pecho y con mi arma lo amenazo en la cabeza.

-Al fin aprendiste a defenderte solo Grey—me escupe venenosamente Sawyer.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!—vocifera Elena vuelta loca mientras ella apunta un arma en la cabeza de Ana, y yo a Sawyer.

Esto será definitivo… Aquí terminara todo.

-¡Baja el arma Elena! ¡Deja ir a Ana o matare a tu gran hijo de perra!—le advierto.

-¡Déjalo ir primero o Ana muere aquí!—responde ella.

-¡Piénsalo bien estúpida! ¡Ahora solo estas tú!—le dice Derek apuntando a Elena, pero la muy cobarde usa a Ana de escudo.

-¡Mátala Derek!—grita Ana valientemente- ¡No me lastimaras, mátala!

-¡SI le hacen algo yo los matare a los 3!—rugue Sawyer.

-¡No pueden matarme a mi idiotas!—dice Elena—soy la única que sabe en dónde están los papeles para salvar tu trasero y la única que puede limpiar tu nombre, ¡LO SABES!—comienza a sonar desesperada.

-¡ME da igual el maldito dinero!—le escupo.- ¡Tú no vas a salir limpia de esto maldita!

-¡Tenemos evidencia en su contra Elena! ¡Más te vale soltar esa puta arma!—amenaza Derek.

-¡Ustedes no tienen nada!—nos dice incrédula.

-¡Claro que si zorra! Jack tenía todo tipo de pruebas en su celular, yo se lo quite y en este momento ya debe de estar en manos de la policía maldita—le dice Ana provocándola aún más.

Aún no está la evidencia con la policía, pero Elena no sabe eso, Ana está haciendo presión para que se rinda.

-¡Cállate maldita sea!—Elena comienza a jalonear a Ana bruscamente.

-¡BASTA ELENA!—rugo furioso.

-¡DAME A SAWYER Y TE DARE A TU MALDITA ANA!—dice finalmente.

Derek y yo nos miramos. Elena rindiéndose no es algo fácil de creer, no podemos darnos el lujo de confiar ciegamente en ella.

-¡Primero Ana!—ordena Derek.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Me mataran en cuanto la suelte! ¡Guardaespaldas, acércate tu primero como garantía!

-¡No lo hagas Derek, seguro trama algo!—le dice Ana.

-Mierda…- gruñe Derek, sabe que Elena no es de fiar, pero no podemos dejarla escapar así como así, no con Ana.

-Derek—lo miro rápidamente, los dos estamos demasiado nerviosos.

-De acuerdo—dice Derek finalmente.

-¡Deja el arma!—le ordena Elena.

-NO—responde Derek.

-¡QUE LA DEJES!—golpea a Ana una vez más.

Me tenso por completo.

Ana queda un poco confundida, Elena le pone un trapo en la boca para hacerla callar ¿Por qué mierda hace eso?

-¡BIEN!—dice Derek impotente y frustrado.

Comienza a caminar hacia ellos cautelosamente, pero Ana más despabilada nos dice que No con la cabeza, casi desesperadamente.

-Estoy aquí, libérala—dice Derek frente a Elena.

Elena suelta a Ana. Pero está sonriendo…

Algo no encaja.

Por algo Ana nos dijo que no desesperadamente.

-¿Pero qué…? – dice Derek sorprendido cuando ve a Ana esta esposada a la mano de Elena.

-¡No te la vas a llevar imbécil! Y ahora te tengo a ti también. Me sirves más vivo.

¡PUM! Elena suelta otro disparo directo al pie de Derek, oigo su grito desgarrador y veo a Derek tumbarse al suelo, no lo matara ese disparo, pero si impedirá que se levante y ataque.

Ana de inmediato se arrodilla junto a él, aun con la boca cubierta. Pero Elena no deja de apuntarle, aun arrodillada, pero la muy cobarde se sigue protegiendo tras ellos.

-¡TU DECIDES CHRISTIAN!... ¡Sawyer por Ana! Y si TÚ te entregas también, tal vez le perdone la vida al guardaespaldas.

Estoy completamente pasmado.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Con gusto daría mi vida por Ana, pero tengo miedo de que me maten y de cualquier manera ella siga tras ella, y esta vez sin mí para defenderla.

Sawyer sigue perdiendo sangre, al menos esta cada vez más débil.

Derek le quito el trapo a Ana de la boca, ella le está diciendo unas palabras a Derek, pero no alcanzo a distinguir. Me parece que ambos lloran…

Mi corazón palpita.

Mis manos sudan.

Siento que la sangre abandona mi cuerpo. Pasan minutos y soy incapaz de articular palabra…

No puedo dejar que Elena gane… simplemente no puedo…

-Sawyer y yo iremos contigo si dejas a Ana y a Derek libres. —digo finalmente.

Al menos sé que Derek cuidara a Ana, me lo ha demostrado sin cesar estos días, la cuidaría con su vida también. Y de cualquier forma… yo no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo sin Ana, si los 3 vivimos, Derek será parte de nuestras vidas siempre, y tengo miedo de que Ana lo elija sobre mí, mi vida no es muy prometedora justo ahora. ¿Qué mejor manera de sacrificarme por la felicidad de Ana?

-Christian—me dice Ana con ojos abiertos como platos, en sus ojos hay lágrimas, me ruega con la mirada que no lo haga.

-Está bien nena—la tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

-¡NO! ¡NO está bien Christian!—dice ella queriendo correr hacia mí y detenerme, pero Elena la detiene del brazo nuevamente aun esposada a ella.

-¡Sawyer primero!—dice Elena. —Y debes estar consciente de que en cuanto me cedas todo tu dinero, te matare, no lo dudes.

-¡MALDICION CHRISTIAN NO LO HAGAS!—me suplica Ana furiosa.

-Creo que el guardaespaldas entrara a tiempo libre, está a punto de desmayarse—dice con una risadota Elena.

-Sabes que te amo… ¿lo sabes verdad?—le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Maldición, ¿esto es una despedida? ¿Estoy aceptando mi muerte? Quisiera regresar el tiempo, quisiera volver al día en que vi a mi Ana por primera vez, aquel día en que me entrevisto, aquel día en que planeamos en mi avión, aquel primera relación vainilla que tuve.

Oh Ana… no sabes cuánto voy a extrañar tu rosto, tus risas…

-¡Christian…! ¡No lo hagas!—me dice destrozada.-¡Elena puedes quedarte conmigo! ¡Solo deja que Christian y Derek se marchen! ¡Christian ha dicho que te dará todo su dinero! ¿Lo amaste alguna vez o no? ¡DEJALO IR! ¡TE PROMETO QUE NO ME RESISTIRE!—suplica Ana.

-Nena eres y siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…- continuo, no quiero irme sin decírselo una vez más.- Necesito escucharte decir que me perdonas.

Ella me mira…

Me mira por lo que parece una eternidad…

No dejamos de vernos con la mirada, con esa mirada… esa misma que nos hizo enamorarnos uno del otro.

-Te quiero Christian…- dice Ana con voz ronca de tanto llorar. —Y siempre lo hare, te perdone desde el instante en que te volví a ver…

Da un paso atrás.

Respiro de tranquilidad, lo ha aceptado.

Elena baja el arma en cuanto escucha las palabras de Ana, y cuando ve que ella ha aceptado el destino de todos.

-Avanzaras cuando yo te lo diga imbécil ¿entendiste?—le digo a Sawyer.

-Púdrete. —me responde con una sonrisa débil.

-Estarás bien cariño—dice Elena zorramente a Sawyer.

Coloco a Sawyer a mi lado, yo no dejo de apuntarle, soy incapaz de bajar el arma.

-No puedo dejarte hacer esto Christian…- dice Ana de pronto. Mira rápidamente a Derek…despidiéndose—No puedo dejar que ustedes mueran.

La miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-¡Ana!—grita Derek medio ido desde el suelo, intentando tomar a Ana de la mano para detenerla de algo.

¡AHHHHH!

El grito de Elena me ensordece.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Ana le ha enterrado un gran y filoso palo a Elena en la garganta.

Elena abre los ojos de dolor, no puede respirar, abre la boca agonizante intentando tomar aire, como pez fuera del agua. Cae de rodillas. Pero aún se niega a cerrar los ojos.

¡PUM!

El sonido de un arma disparándose me hiela la sangre…

No he sido yo, no ha sido Sawyer, no ha sido Derek.

Elena tiene un arma en su mano aun…

Y todo lo que pasa ante mis ojos es a la mujer que amo desplomarse y desvanecerse ante mi…cubierta de sangre.

¡PUM!

Fuera de mí, disparo sin pensarlo dos veces a Elena, directamente entre los ojos. Aunque creo que ella ya estaba muerta, su último suspiro fue para llevarse la vida de Ana con ella.

-¡ANA!—grito frenéticamente.

Corro de inmediato hacia ella, corro hacia su cuerpo inmóvil en el pasto.

¡PUM!

Otro disparo más llega a mis oídos, solo que esta vez siento un dolor punzante en mi espalda…

Un líquido rojizo y caliente corre por mi cuerpo, siento dolor… mucho dolor, pero llego arrastrándome a donde esta Ana…mi Ana.

Miro su rostro… hermoso como siempre, ya sin vida me temo… tomo su preciosa mano entre la mía. Y dejo de temer en ese momento.

Ana se ha sacrificado por mí… Ana me amaba, a final de cuentas… ella dio su vida por mí, y yo tengo intenciones de hacer lo mismo nena…No me interesa un mundo en donde tú no estés.

Toco sus hermosos labios con mis dedos una última vez, iré a donde tu estés nena, no lo dudes jamás. Le dedico un pensamiento a mi familia, sepan que moriré feliz… moriré con la chica que amo, no se preocupen más por mi…

Necesito pedirle perdón…

Suspiro, cierro los ojos y regalo mi último soplo a Ana, mi Ana…

**BUENAS TARDES! LES DEJO EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO CHICAS, EN LA SEMANA SUBIRE EL FINAL, A MUCHAS LES GUSTARA Y A OTRAS NO, SEA COMO SEA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA :D ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS, TODAS LAS SUGERENCIAS Y OPINIONES SON BIENVENIDAS! BONITO DIA**

"_**SI CREES QUE ESTO TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ, NO HAS ESTADO PRESTANDO ATENCION" GAME OF THRONES. **_


	19. FINAL

**BUENO CHICAS, ****EL FINAL HA LLEGADO**** =), A MUCHAS LES GUSTARA, A OTRAS NO JAJA, DEPENDIENDO EL TEAM QUE SEAS, PERO QUISE DARLE ALGO UN POCO DIFERENTE, ESTE ULTIMO CAP VA ****EN ESPECIAL**** PARA TODAS USTEDES; **

*****_**dmarquecho**__**, **__**Guest (nunca supe quien eras :( ), **__** .1865**__** ,**____**katagrey09**__**, **__**Ana12345**__**, **__**debokudai**__**, **__**guuuutzzii**__** ,**____**jenycanalizo**__**,**__**marianatika**__**. **__**Val rod**__**,**____**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**__**, verónica Martin…**__**… ….**___

**POR SER LAS QUE MAAAS SIGUIERON MI HISTORIA, Y QUE ME REGALARON SUS VALIOSAS OPINIONES EN CADA CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOOOODAS EN GENERAL, LAS QUE LO LEYERON Y DISFRUTARON ESTO, ESPERO QUE NO LAS HAYA DEFRAUDADO NI LA HISTORIA NI YO JAJA, Y POR CIERTO ESTOY PENSANDO AÑADIR UN "FINAL ALTERNATIVO" (OJO, NO SERIA TAMPOCO COMPLETAMENTE FELIZ HEE) PERO SI UN POCO DIFERENTE, AUN NO ES SEGURO, DEPENDE DE LO QUE USTEDES PIENSEN :P, BUENO CHICAS GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS. SALUDOS! **

**Derek PoV**

-Estoy aquí, libérala—digo cuando tengo de frente a la zorra vieja y falsa frente a mí. Me da asco de solo mirarla.

Elena suelta a Ana. Pero su sonrisa no me cuadra, esta puta tiene algún AS bajo la manga. Tomo a Ana de la mano pero algo me detiene.

-¿Pero qué…? – digo sorprendido cuando veo a Ana esta esposada a la mano de Elena.

-¡No te la vas a llevar imbécil! Y ahora te tengo a ti también. —me sonríe la muy perra.

¡PUM! Elena me dispara justo en el pie.

Grito de dolor, me está matando y estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre, me tiro al piso de inmediato siendo presa del dolor.

Ana de inmediato se arrodilla junto a mí, con la preocupación estallándole en sus hermosos ojos, aun con la boca cubierta, le quito ese trapo sucio finalmente, mientras la cobarde de Elena sigue usándonos de escudo. ¡Vaya vieja maricona!

-¡TU DECIDES CHRISTIAN!... ¡Sawyer por Ana! Y si TÚ te entregas también, tal vez le perdone la vida al guardaespaldas.

Le lanzo una mirada llena de odio, ahora me utiliza para negociar también.

-Derek…- me susurra Ana llena de angustia y dolor.

-Estoy bien…- digo para tranquilizarla, pero ni yo me convenzo.

-Derek no puede seguir esto así… si no hacemos algo moriremos todos, tu puedes escapar aun Derek, si se demuestra la inocencia de Christian también la tuya como defensa propia, Derek tienes que irte de aquí, por favor, necesito saber que al menos tu estarás a salvo…

La miro y no lo creo. ¿Está loca?

-¿Me estás diciendo que te abandone? Eso nunca Ana, no me iré a ningún lado sin ti. —le digo en voz baja, pero firmemente.

-Derek, Elena me matara… lo sé, lo presiento…y no se conformara solo conmigo, te matara a ti y se llevara a Christian, lo torturara, le quitara todo y después lo matara… no soporto la idea… tú tienes salvación maldita sea, yo no puedo abandonar a Christian después de todo… ambos estamos implicados, Elena nos quiere a nosotros, ¡NO A TI! Por favor Derek si te importo tienes que…

-¡Yo no puedo abandonarte a ti!—le replico entre susurros, apretando mis dientes.

-¡Tendrás que Derek!—suspira, la miro a los ojos y las lágrimas amenazan con salir, me está matando con su mirada destrozada, me suplica con la mirada—Derek… ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que yo había sacado lo mejor de ti?—asiento con la cabeza- Por favor… no olvides como eres tú en tu mejor versión… eres una de las mejores personas que eh conocido jamás, no te encierres en tu soledad, eres demasiado bueno para estar entre paredes, quiero imaginarte a ti… sonriendo, boxeando, comiendo esos bizcochos que tanto amas—me regala una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

¿Por qué siento que esto es una despedida? ¿Por qué de pronto siento este sentimiento inundando mi pecho? Ana está despidiéndose, me aterra esa idea.

Elena y Christian siguen discutiendo y desafiándose con las miradas.

-No hagas esto. No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo Ana—la amenazo, me duele imaginar la sola idea de no verla. Hago todo mi esfuerzo por evitar que mis lágrimas de terror salgan.

- Derek, Elena no se rendirá… incluso si ella muere… nuestras vidas jamás serán las mismas otra vez.

-Ana…-le advierto con voz quebrada evitando su mirada. —No hagas ninguna tontería.

-Y Derek…- La miro, ambos tenemos lágrimas en los ojos. —Nunca… jamás dudes de que lo nuestro fue real. Te quiero demasiado Derek, y lo único bueno de esto fue que tuve la dicha de conocer a un hombre como tú…y no sabes cómo lamento no haberte conocido primero…

-Sawyer y yo iremos contigo si dejas a Ana y a Derek libres. —dice Christian finalmente.

Puedo escuchar su tono de voz quebrado, Christian nos está mirando a Ana y a mí, y de pronto me lanza una mirada. Esta es diferente, esta es de camaradería… esta es suplicándome por Ana.

-Christian…— dice Ana con ojos abiertos como platos, en sus ojos hay lágrimas, sé que tiene pánico de que Grey quede en manos de Elena.

-Está bien nena—Grey la tranquiliza con una sonrisa.

-¡NO! ¡NO está bien Christian!—dice ella Ana queriendo llegar hasta el, está completamente perpleja y muerta de miedo de lo que está escuchando de Grey.

Comienzo a marearme cada vez más.

-¡Sawyer primero!—dice Elena.- Y debes estar consciente de que en cuanto me cedas todo tu dinero, te matare, no lo dudes.

-¡MALDICION CHRISTIAN NO LO HAGAS!— suplica Ana furiosa y deshecha.

-Creo que el guardaespaldas entrara a tiempo libre, está a punto de desmayarse—dice con una risadota Elena mientras me mira burlona.

Maldición Derek, ¡CONCENTRATE CARAJO! No te desmayes…

-Sabes que te amo… ¿lo sabes verdad?—Dice Grey a Ana, alzo la mirada y me encuentro con su expresión completamente deshecha… ¿Por qué a todo mundo le está dando por sonar a despedida?

-¡Christian…! ¡No lo hagas!— dice Ana destrozada.-¡Elena puedes quedarte conmigo! ¡Solo deja que Christian y Derek se marchen! ¡Christian ha dicho que te dará todo su dinero! ¿Lo amaste alguna vez o no? ¡DEJALO IR! ¡TE PROMETO QUE NO ME RESISTIRE!—suplica Ana.

Ana… incluso en los últimos momentos dispuesta a sacrificarse por las personas que quiere, no creo que ni Grey ni yo seamos merecedores de una mujer como ella, simplemente Ana no merecía pasar por todo esto.

-Nena eres y siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…- Dice Christian en voz quebrada, con un nudo en la garganta. —Necesito escucharte decir que me perdonas…

Ana y Christian se sostienen la mirada por lo que me parece una eternidad. Se perfectamente que Ana me quiere, me lo dijo y aún más que eso me lo demostró con creces, y aun lo sigue haciendo, pero justo ahora… puedo ver que Christian y Ana comparten un vínculo casi demasiado inexplicable. Uno que solo ellos comprenden…

-Te quiero Christian…- dice Ana con voz ronca de tanto llorar. —Y siempre lo hare, te perdone desde el instante en que te volví a ver.

Da un paso atrás. ¿Lo ha aceptado? ¿Simplemente dirá que si? Algo no me cuadra de nuevo en esa mirada de Ana.

-Avanzaras cuando yo te lo diga imbécil ¿entendiste?—dice Grey a Sawyer.

-Púdrete. —responde el hijo de perra.

-Estarás bien cariño—dice Elena con ese tono de puta chillona que estalla en mis oídos.

-No puedo dejarte hacer esto Christian…- dice Ana de pronto. Me mira—No puedo dejar que ustedes mueran.

La miro con el ceño fruncido. ¡Sabía que algo estaba planeando! De pronto me entra un terror indescriptible, ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer Ana? ¡¿Se piensa sacrificar acaso?!

Y entonces lo veo… un palo, un maldito palo largo y filoso en su mano. ¡Claro! Cuando se arrodillo junto a mí lo tomo. ¡¿Cómo demonios no lo vi?!

-¡Ana!—grito lleno de pánico y aun medio ido desde el suelo, intento tomar a Ana de la mano para detenerla de cometer una estupidez.

¡AHHHHH!

El grito de Elena me indica que es demasiado tarde…

Me mareo aun mas, no logro levantarme tan rápido como quisiera.

Elena no puede respirar, abre la boca agonizante intentando tomar aire ¡Maldición! La bruja aún no ha muerto, la veo utilizar su brazo libre y sus últimas fuerzas en tomar su arma.

¡NOOOOOOOO!

Intento detenerla…

Pero no puedo…

¡PUM!

Soy incapaz de moverme… me quedo bloqueado, ni siquiera parpadeo…

Ana acaba de desvanecerse frente a mi… veo una mancha roja esparcirse por su pecho…

Y veo a Ana en lo que parece ser su último aliento…

Esto no está pasando. Esto no es real.

Ana no está muerta, ¡ESTO NO ES REAL MALDITA SEA!

Elena deja de respirar a mi lado, aun esposada a Ana…

¡PUM!

Grey le ha dado en la cabeza a la zorra, no estoy seguro si aún respiraba.

-¡ANA!—grita Grey ensordecedoramente.

Yo no me he movido… mis músculos no responden.

¡PUM!

Otro disparo más llega a mis oídos, y veo al sabandija de Sawyer apuntando hacia la espalda de Grey.

¡PUM!

He actuado por reflejo, y le he disparado al hijo de perra directamente entre los ojos. Sawyer cae de rodillas rápidamente.

Bajo el arma… soy totalmente ajeno en mi cabeza…

Escucho sollozos, escucho un llanto desgarrador…

Todo gira a mí alrededor, mi cuerpo no me obedece, soy incapaz de parpadear.

El piso se mueve, algo tiembla, algo se mueve, algo perfora mis oídos, algo húmedo me recorre las manos.

Y me doy cuenta que soy yo el que solloza, siento lágrimas en mis manos, me estoy destrozando por dentro… Ana…ANA….MI ANA HA MUERTO…

¿Qué está pasando? ¿A quién voy a querer como la quiero a ella? ¿Y nuestros planes?

¿Y los planes de ella? Con grey, conmigo, no importa. ¿Y ella…? Solo importa ella

Por favor Dios, devuélvemela… Devuélvemela, por favor.

Doy un grito con todas mis fuerzas al aire. Arranco el pasto a mí alrededor, me levanto tambaleándome hecho una furia, golpeo los troncos lleno de ira, le disparo al cuerpo de Elena docenas de veces hasta que se me acaban las balas.

Me deshago en el pasto, mis rodillas se doblan dejándome caer deshecho en la tierra.

Mi mano tiembla, soy incapaz de mantenerla firme, estoy hecho una mierda.

Por fin soy capaz de mirar frente a mí… quiero ver su rostro, quiero despedirme de ella… pero mis ojos se aprietan negándose a verla sin vida.

…

Se escucha un gemido. Levanto la cabeza automáticamente.

Y veo a Ana cubierta de sangre… pero aun respirando con dificultad. ¡Está viva!

¡Dios me la ha devuelto!

-¡ANA!—me arrastro de inmediato a su lado, su mirada está perdida y apenas y respira…

-A…na- oigo murmurar a Grey, arrastrándose también, con toda su espalda bañada en sangre, a punto de desvanecerse, pero estira su brazo con la esperanza de tomar la mano de Ana.

Grey se desangra rápidamente, pero no puedo auxiliarlo sin descuidar a Ana… Solo puedo ayudar a uno…

Tengo a Ana en mi regazo, haciendo presión en su pecho para que no se desangre, y ella estira su mano para alcanzar la de Grey…

-Por favor… perdóname…- murmura Grey débil, con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y de amor hacia Ana. Soy incapaz de decir nada… no puedo más que dejarlos despedirse y evitar que Ana se desangre y pierda el conocimiento.

Por fin se toman de la mano.

-No tengo na..da que perdonarte…- lo tranquiliza Ana con una sonrisa débil, a punto de cerrar sus ojos.—no cambiaría ni…u..u.n segundo c…contigo Christian…- su voz suena ronca y cada vez más apagada. —Fuiste todo….

-¡ANA NO TE DUERMAS!—la sacudo fuertemente para evitar que se duerma.

-Ana…mi Ana…- dice Christian murmurando esas palabras en la palma de su mano—Te amare en…- Grey comienza a toser de una forma brutal, tengo que tensar mis músculos para no sentir, para no correr en su ayuda por impulso.

Ana le sonríe… pero apenas y puede mantener sus ojos abiertos, da un suspiro… y se desvanece entre mis brazos completamente agotada.

-Derek…- me llama Christian en sus últimos suspiros, apenas y puede pronunciar palabras, la sangre le brota de la boca, Dios… ¡Maldición! Grey se desangra pero no puedo soltar a Ana e ir por él, ¡ella moriría enseguida! Tengo que elegir a quien salvar, elijo a Ana mil veces. Pero él se resiste a dejarse ir… ¿Debería intentar ayudar a ambos? ¿Debería ayudar a Grey?

-No… no la sueltes, sálvala a ella…- me dice leyendo por completo mis pensamientos. Por supuesto que el daría su vida por ella.

-Grey…- ni si quiera reconozco mi voz, ahora es ronca.

- Ana…te quiere…lo sé bien…y tú a ella… te mira como alguna vez me miro a mi…hazla feliz…p..por favor.—me suplica con la mirada mientras su piel comienza a verse blanca, la sangre abandona su cuerpo demasiado rápido…

Y siento su último respiro mientras se niega a soltar la mano de Ana…

Ni siquiera pude decirle que se fuera en paz, que yo estaría para Ana siempre…

Gracias al cielo Ana no alcanzo a presenciar la muerte de Christian, gracias al cielo se desmayó justo antes de verlo partir.

No dejo de hacer presión en el cuerpo de Ana, su piel se ha tornado blanca…la sangre ha dejado de estar en su cuerpo, y sus mejillas han dejado de ser rojas…

-No…. No maldita sea ¡NO!—hago un esfuerzo descomunal y la llevo entre mis brazos- ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO ANA!

Ella no me responde…

-¡ANA!—corro, corro tanto como mi pierna y mi brazo me lo permite, necesito llegar a la carretera… necesito pedir ayuda.

-¡ANA PORFAVOR!... no me dejes…- beso su frente helada todo el tiempo, no me detengo ni para respirar, no me detengo para revisar mis heridas.

-Por favor… Ana por favor, resiste nena ya voy por la ayuda, no me dejes, no te atrevas a dejarme ahora que me he enamorado de ti…- mi voz comienza a romperse. —por favor, quédate… no me dejes, aún tenemos mucho que hacer nena por favor… ¿A quién voy a querer como te quiero a ti…? Ana… quédate conmigo…

Pero mientras corro temo por haber dicho todo esto a un cuerpo sin vida…

**-3 AÑOS DESPUES-**

-¿Gail?—pregunto entusiasmado de escuchar su voz.

-¡Derek! Ay mi niño, que bueno que no te has olvidado de mí. —me responde alegre y cálida como siempre.

-Sabes que eso nunca pasara, ¿estás muy ocupada con los preparativos?

-¡ay sí! La familia crece cada vez más, el próximo año todo estará lleno de bebes, pero por ahora debo apañármelas con mujeres embarazadas, Kate y Mia son exigentes en sus platillos.

-Menos mal que eres la cocinera más preparada de todo Seattle, y espero que siga siendo tu sobrino favorito—la amenazo.

-¡Lo serias si vinieras más seguido!—me molesta.

-¡golpe bajo! Sabes que tengo libres solo los fines de semana, ¡y no te quejes porque te llamo tan seguido como puedo, y voy a verte al menos una vez al mes!—me ofendo falsamente.

-SI vienes este fin de semana te creeré, pero hasta entonces tu puesto está en la cuerda floja.

-Muy graciosa, ¿a qué hora se puede molestar el sábado?

-No es molestia tonto, la ceremonia será a las 12:00, y después de eso será una reunión familiar, como el año pasado.

-Perfecto, a las 12:00 será, nos vemos el sábado tía Jones. —le encanta que le diga así, solo que antes era más patán y no lo hacía tan seguido como ella quería.

-Solo por haberme dicho así te ganaste tu comida favorita, nos vemos el sábado cariño.

Y colgamos el teléfono.

Me despabilo un poco de estar sentado en la barra mientras llamaba, me acerco al refrigerador y me embullo una pieza de pastel que me regalo el pueblo en este último festival.

Dejo el plato limpio a lengüetazos, ¡estaba delicioso el maldito pastel!

-¿Derek?— me dice esa voz milagrosa para mis oídos. – Ya llegue cariño.

Camino enseguida a la entrada para recibirla, incluso embarazada luce preciosa. Pero mi ceño se frunce en cuanto la veo cargando una bolsa del supermercado.

-¡Maldita sea mujer! ¡Dame eso!—le digo de inmediato arrebatándole las bolsas de las manos.

Escucho su risa divertida.

-¡Eres un exagerado! ¿Para qué me has enseñado box si no puedo usar mis nuevos músculos?—me regaña y me presume lo que ella llama "conejo" en su brazo.

Resoplo.

-Ni lo sueñes tonta, mi hijo puede salir disparado si haces fuerza—digo serio.

Ana se echa a reír. Y eso me hace reír a mí de inmediato.

-Nuestro bebe será fuerte igual que sus padres. —se acerca a mí y me da mí siempre bien recibido beso de saludo.

-Hable con Gail hace poco, será este sábado a las 12:00…- le comento siendo cauteloso con su reacción, por lo general Ana siempre se deprime un poco en estas fechas, o cuando los recuerdos se hacen demasiado para ella.

-Ah…- se limita a decir, pero puedo notar esa tristeza y nostalgia en su mirada.

Aun le cuesta demasiado asimilar todo lo que paso, y aunque la admiro cada día mas por superar todo, sé que ella decidió no volver a Seattle porque allá todo le recordaría a él, de una manera más dolorosa. En cambio aquí, solo lo recuerda cuando ella así lo quiere, y se esfuerza siempre en recordar solo lo mejor y cosas buenas de Grey.

-No tenemos que ir si no quieres nena—me acerco por detrás y la envuelvo en un abrazo—no quiero que sufras si no te sientes lista para…

-No, quiero ir, estoy bien… no te preocupes—me dice volteándose para darme un beso. —Solo que aun intento acostumbrarme, además mis hormonas no ayudan para nada…

-Claro, culpa a las hormonas. —la molesto.

Ella se ríe pero yo recibo un azote en el trasero.

-En dos meses no podrás darme azotes, te recuerdo. —le digo divertido.

-O seremos dos los que te los den. —Me responde altanera. —iré a bañarme.

-De acuerdo, guardare el auto en la cochera y te alcanzare enseguida.

Nos duchamos tranquilamente como cada noche, e imaginamos cientos de cosas de nuestro bebe, si es niña se llamara Phoebe, y si es niño le he dicho Ana que puede llamarse Christian, al principio pensé que la idea me molestaría o me haría sentir incomodo, pero al final Grey se ganó mi perdón y respeto al demostrar que en verdad amo a Ana, incluso hasta la muerte.

Ana también piensa que será difícil llamar a su hijo así, pero después de pensarlo bien, acepto mi idea agradecidamente, lo ve como un tributo al hombre que fue tan importante en su vida, y que sin él, según ella, nosotros no nos hubiéramos conocido ni enamorado. No le discutiré eso jamás.

El nombre de Christian y su empresa finalmente se limpió, después de meses de trámites, declaraciones, evidencias y testigos; los cuales fuimos Ana, Gail, Elliot, y yo. Dispuestos a corregir las cosas como se deben, finalmente dieron fruto, la maldita de Elena tenía todas las evidencias en la casa en donde nos tenía secuestrados, eso, más las evidencias del celular de Jack que Ana robo, y nuestras declaraciones, nos ayudaron a terminar con todo esto, gracias al cielo Rick hizo todo lo posible por dejarme libre de culpa de las muertes de los guardias, ya que todo fue absolutamente en defensa propia. Así que después de meses y meses de ajetreo y sin poder salir de la ciudad, hospitales, cortes, y tensión, finalmente el caso se cerró dejando a Grey lo más exuelto que se pudo, por supuesto los primeros fraudes no fueron sencillos de eliminar, pero con el muerto, no tuvieron mucho que hacer. No dejo de pensar en la cruel broma del destino… si Grey hubiera estado vivo, probablemente hubiera pasado un largo tiempo en la cárcel, y su empresa se hubiera ido abajo por completo, y seguramente el con ella, mientras que ahora su hermana Mia, y Elliot, se hacen cargo de ella, quien mejor que ellos para respetar y honrar el legado de su hermano.

Mientras le tallo su cuerpo, aún tiene esa cruel cicatriz en su pecho, que nos hace todavía más difícil la tarea de olvidar, yo aún llevo las mías en el pie y brazo, aunque sin duda las cicatrices más difíciles de olvidar no están a la vista, como bien lo dijo Ana, es un estigma que llevaremos siempre y que nos cambió la vida en más de un sentido. Sobre todo a ella… que aun despierta algunas noches sobresaltada en medio de una pesadilla, o días en los que el pasado y los recuerdos pueden con ella, derribándola momentáneamente, pero me aseguro de estar para ella siempre, y cuando los mismos recuerdos me atrapan a mí, ella es la primera en brindarme su mano.

-¡ANA!—grita Mia Grey en cuanto la ve, el otro año corrió abalanzándose sobre ella, pero este año su gran barriga no la deja moverse.

-¡Mia!—responde Ana igual de alegre.

-¡Ana!—grita ahora Kate, que luce igual de grande que las primeras dos.

-¡Por Dios!—dice Ana contemplando las barrigas de todas.

-¡Somos unas malditas ballenas!—dice Kate con la quijada en el suelo, pero divertida.

-¿Ya sabes que será tu bebe Kate?—pregunta Mia emocionada.- ¡El mi será niña y se llamara Deniss!

-¿Qué? ¿Sera niña? ¡Quería que la mía fuera la consentida!—dice haciendo pucheros Kate. —la mía también será niña, y aun no sabemos el nombre Elliot y yo. ¿Ana?

-¡Espero que el mío sea niño! Así será el único varonsito consentido.

-¿Esperas? ¡¿Aun no lo sabes loca?!—dice Kate horrorizada.

-¿Ya tienes preparados los nombres para cualquier caso?—añade Mia igual de estupefacta que Kate.

-No, Derek y yo queremos que sea una sorpresa—me mira para brindarme una sonrisa—pero si es niña será Phoebe, y si es niño…Christian.

-Ana…- dice Mia conmovida y al borde de las lágrimas. —no tienes idea de cuánto significaría eso para todos nosotros…

Dejan el cuchicheo, y los señores Grey se acercan a recibirnos amablemente como siempre, no pueden evitar sentir el nudo en la garganta cada vez que ven a Ana, cuando su hijo murió ambos tuvieron que tomar terapias para superarlo, pero Ana se encargó de decirles que a pesar de todo, Christian murió en paz, y que fue todo un hombre.

Los padres de Ana llegan corriendo con nosotros, fue extraño conocerlos en el hospital…justo cuando Ana estaba en coma y a punto de morir, Grace no puedo atenderla como era debido, su dolor por la pérdida de Christian no la dejaba estar concentrada, no fue la mejor manera de empezar una relación con ellos, y por supuesto al principio había demasiado resentimiento de su parte al verme con Ana, creían que de alguna forma yo faltaba a la memoria de su hijo, pero Ana se encargó como siempre, de solucionar todo, ahora me aceptan y sé que están felices de ver a su Ana a salvo, porque es lo que Grey hubiera querido.

Comienza la ceremonia para conmemorar a Christian y a Taylor, Gail se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano. Es inevitable que mis ojos no se llenen de lágrimas al ver la fotografía de él que siempre considere mi padre. Y con la otra mano sostengo la de Ana, para ella también es un trago amargo todo esto, aun le es difícil cerrar heridas por completo, y no puedo culparla, Ana vivió y soporto más cosas que cualquiera, no me cansare de admirar su fortaleza de seguir adelante, porque sé que eventualmente, nuestras heridas sanaran por completo.

-¿Terminaste ya tu libro hija?—le pregunta Ray a Ana una vez que ya estamos en casa de los Grey, preparándonos para el banquete.

-De hecho mañana pienso llevarlo, me han dado solo una semana más para entregarlo, aunque hice trampa y me pagaron por adelantado. —dice Ana con una risita orgullosa.

-¡Esa es mi hija!—responde Ray riendo orgulloso.

-Debería ver los dolores de cabeza que me da, aveces no duerme en toda la noche por seguir escribiendo su libro—digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ana me golpea bajo la mesa divertida.

-Debo aprovechar cuando estoy inspirada—me dice en voz baja cerca de mi oído y tomándome de la pierna ligeramente, provocándome… pequeña seductora.

-Eres imposible. —murmuro atragantándome ante su atrevimiento. –Ya me las pagaras en casa, no creas que por estar embarazada te libraras de mi—le respondo en un susurro para que nadie más nos escuche.

-¡Hey enamorados! Dejen de cuchichear—nos regaña juguetonamente Elliot. —Que mi mujer se pone loca cuando se secretean.

-¡Elliot!—responde Kate furiosa. Elliot se ataca de risa, al igual que todos en la mesa.

-Te traje tus bizcochos Derek, Ana me dijo en donde conseguirlos—me dice Gail sentándose a mi lado.

Miro a Ana y se limita a sacarme la lengua. La adoro…

-Eres un ángel tía Jones. —le respondo dramáticamente.

-¿Cuántos alumnos tienes ya cariño?—me pregunta mientras comemos relajadamente.

Resoplo.

-Unos 15…- creo…

-Eso es genial cariño, seguro que eres un maestro de box increíble, esos jóvenes sabrán defenderse muy bien. ¿Con la casa todo bien?—me pregunta como una mama preocupona.

-De hecho tiene poco que la remodelamos, me va bastante bien como maestro de defensa personal, aparte en el pueblo siempre hay trabajos que hacer, y a Ana le está yendo bastante bien como escritora, te agradara escuchar que vendremos cada vez más seguido aquí…

Gail me mira… completamente feliz, brindándome una sonrisa especial y sincera…

-¿Qué pasa?—le pregunto nervioso ante su mirada…

-Es solo que… no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte feliz, y estoy segura que Taylor también lo estaría, has cambiado mucho cariño… Ana se encargó de hacerlos mejores hombres a ti y a Christian, es algo que jamás podré pagarle…me siento orgullosa.

Y sus ojos comienzan a nublarse.

-Vamos Gail… no te pongas cursi. —le digo juguetón, pero le beso su mano para demostrarle que sus palabras significan mucho para mí.

Tin tin tin…

Suena la copa de alguien, haciéndonos dejar nuestras conversaciones y poniendo atención a Grace… la madre de Christian…

-Sé que…esta es una fecha…demasiado dolorosa para todos—sus ojos comienzan a inundarse, y su voz suena con un nudo en la garganta—hace tres años que mi hijo se fue…y no pasara un día sin que lo extrañe con toda el alma, sé que el cometió errores, él no era perfecto, pero él se redimió… el no dejo de intentar ser mejor cada día, el busco superarse siempre a su manera… a pesar de todos sus problemas desde niño…de sus riquezas… él siempre tuvo como prioridad a las personas que amaba, y eso es lo que lo hacía tan especial. Jamás habrá en este mundo otro igual a el…- alza su copa—POR CHRISTIAN…

Y todos brindamos en su nombre.

Ana me dirige una mirada con ojos húmedos, pero me tranquiliza con una sonrisa de "estoy bien" y le creo…

**-DOS MESES DESPUES-**

-¡MALDICION!—grita Ana en la cama del hospital, retorciéndose de sus contracciones.

-Tranquila nena…- le toco su frente para calmarla. Pero parece una fiera enjaulada.

-¡ESQUE YA NO AGUANTO MAS!—ruge con el rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas. Odio verla sufrir así, y las malditas enfermeras no hacen nada.

-¿QUIEREN LLAMAR AL DOCTOR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?—les gruño desesperado y aterrado al no saber qué hacer.

-¡Derek!—me regaña Ana- ¡No las hagas enojar hasta que mi bebe no haya salido de mí!

-Descuide señorita…- dice una de las enfermeras sonriéndole a Ana, en cambio a mí me mata con la mente. Que le den. —El doctor ya viene para acá.

-¡AH gracias al cielo!—responde Ana aliviada.

Por fin llega el doctor, creo que me pongo más nervioso que Ana cuando veo docenas de gasas bañadas en sangre… ay mierda, vomitare…

No Derek no seas niña. Tu esposa te necesita. Y hago todo mi esfuerzo en no vaciar el desayuno en el nacimiento de mi bebe, Ana no suelta mi mano y yo no dejo de apretarla para darle valor.

Después de lo que me parece el día más largo de mi vida…

Escuchamos un llanto… el sonido más hermoso que jamás escuchare.

Mis rodillas tiemblan de la emoción… Soy papa. Carajo. ¡Soy papa!

-Felicidades tortolitos…

-Déjeme cargarlo, por favor déjeme cargar a mi bebe—insiste Ana emocionada y bañada en lágrimas de felicidad mientras estira los brazos para recibir a nuestro hijo.

-Ha sido un hermoso niño—nos dice la enfermera en cuanto lo deja en los brazos de Ana.

-Un niño…mi niño, mi bebe…- murmura Ana hipnotizada con su bebe en brazos. —Christian…

Me acerco a ellos, a mi familia, completamente aterrado y lleno de felicidad…

Y veo el rostro de mi bebe…es lo más hermoso que he visto.

Ana y yo nos miramos irradiando felicidad, después de todo, cada obstáculo, cada día sin comer, cada bala, y cada cicatriz valió la pena…

Ana y yo tenemos a nuestro pequeño hijo en brazos, y dispuestos a quedarnos solo con los buenos recuerdos, y a dejar todo aquello oscuro atrás…

**-FIN-**

**BUENO CHICAS, ****EL FINAL HA LLEGADO**** =), A MUCHAS LES GUSTARA, A OTRAS NO JAJA, DEPENDIENDO EL TEAM QUE SEAS, PERO QUISE DARLE ALGO UN POCO DIFERENTE, ESTE ULTIMO CAP VA ****EN ESPECIAL**** PARA TODAS USTEDES; **

*****_**dmarquecho**__**, **__**Guest (nunca supe quien eras :( ), **__** .1865**__** ,**____**katagrey09**__**, **__**Ana12345**__**, **__**debokudai**__**, **__**guuuutzzii**__** ,**____**jenycanalizo**__**, **__**marianatika**__**. **__**Val rod**__**,**____**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**__**, verónica Martin…**__**… ….**___

**POR SER LAS QUE MAAAS SIGUIERON MI HISTORIA, Y QUE ME REGALARON SUS VALIOSAS OPINIONES EN CADA CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOOOODAS EN GENERAL, LAS QUE LO LEYERON Y DISFRUTARON ESTO, ESPERO QUE NO LAS HAYA DEFRAUDADO NI LA HISTORIA NI YO JAJA, Y POR CIERTO ESTOY PENSANDO AÑADIR UN "FINAL ALTERNATIVO" (OJO, NO SERIA TAMPOCO COMPLETAMENTE FELIZ HEE) PERO SI UN POCO DIFERENTE, AUN NO ES SEGURO, DEPENDE DE LO QUE USTEDES PIENSEN :P, BUENO CHICAS GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS. SALUDOS! **


End file.
